Neojourney
by Pikajenn
Summary: Book Two - Cirrus and Gary get into trouble in Johto. Seems a Pokédemon wants to take over the Pokémon World. Sacrifices will have to be made in order for the good guys to win.
1. Prologue - Cherry Blossoms

- Ñëò journey -

- Ñëò journey -   
.:.Prologue.:.  
when the cherry blossoms starts to bloom

"All the misery we knew before,  
Stays away when you are at my door,  
My heart will sing at every tender touch,  
And, oh, you'll want me twice as much."

--New Dimesion of Love-- from _Tenchi Muyo_

*****

"And now we're going on a journey together through Johto." I sat back, sipping a sweet mocha latte. "Ah! Now that hits the spot!"

It was spring in Celadon City and I was enjoying a nice caffine fix with one of my new Kanto friends. She lived in Celadon and I was visiting her before my little trip to the Neo world of this strange dimension I now lived in.

Sparky looked confused. "Tell me again how Gary remembered."

Okay, so Sparky isn't her real name, it's a nickname that she got from her kick-ass Jolteon Team. Hey, you didn't think I'd tell you her real name, did you?

I sighed and sat back, shaded from the bright noon sun by the umbrella our table had. "Well, it all started about a month ago..."

_Cue flashback sequence..._

"I had been in Lavendar Town shopping with my brother."

"Yeah, I remember that part. Your brother told you to forget about Gary."

"That's right. So the next day, we were back in Viridian, thanks to a Pidgeot my brother swapped for, when I saw him again_!"_

Walking was very boring. At least, when I'd been a Mew/Raichu/Pikachu-combo, I could fly and that was just one of the good things about it. Electrically shocking people was another useful, though easily immaturelly used, talent. So, we were walking, walking, walking some more, through the bustling streets of Viridian City. Viridian City. It brought back many memories, most of them pleasant and some not so pleasant.

I started humming to myself, "We're on the road to Viridian Ciiiitaay. Meet my friends alooong the-uh way. I'm on the road to Vir-id-ian City...la la la and da da da...Gonna get there, I'm on the way. Gonna get there..."

Matt spun around, his blue eyes blazing. "Please. It is so vital to your continuing existance that you _not_ sing that song any more."

I smiled sweetly, "K. Uh, does that mean you're taking requests?"

"Yah, I request you don't sing anymore. Mariah Carey you're not."

"Mr. Congeniality _you're_ not."

"Would you stop being a brat? You're gonna cause a scene."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Too."

"NOT! I said you're not so shut up!"

I smiled as Matt blinked, a look of utter confusion on his face. "Score one for the 'toon watching gal. Thank you, Bugs Bunny School of Insanity."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm going to get some stuff for Kosmo. I'm sure you know the way home."

"K!" I said, cheerfully, purposely pouring on the cheerleaderly cheerfull-ness. "Ciao!"

"Ciao means Hello," Matt scowled at me. "You're such a moron."

"I love you too, Big Brother!"

I heard him mutter, "Brat," as he left me standing in the middle of the throng of people. I grinned after him, thinking of the many retorts I could come up with when I got home, when I suddenly saw _him_.

Gary Oak was standing not ten feet from me, smirking, his arms crossed across his chest.

People continued to walk around us, but I didn't see them. I walked to Gary, every step making my heart race, the song of Viridian City, long forgotten. I stopped in front of him and waited. For a question, a demand, yelling? I didn't know what I was waiting for.

When he didn't say anything, I timidly said, "Um, hi?"

That seemed to break the ice. He stopped smirking and his gaze turned a bit frosty. "Why?"

A question. A question he seemed to have asked me a million times before, and a question I still wasn't sure I had the answer to. "Can we talk somewhere? I assume you remember something."

"I remember _everything_."

Ooohkay. He let me lead him to a bench not far from the main strip of Viridian. Ironically, it was near the big fountain I'd first landed by, close enough to smell the chlorine from the glittering water spray.

"Tell me what you think you remember." I demanded it from him, a bit hesitant inside. I didn't want to sound too condensending, but he told me and yes, he did remember everything. I'd have to get in touch with Mew or Mewtwo. Somehow.

"Why did you leave, Cirrus, only to come back and _live_ here?" He'd leaned forward, clasping one of my hands in both of his. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't pull away.

"Good economy?"

"Get real."

"Okay, okay. I...I didn't want to be away from you. I know that both Mews had wiped everyone's memory, including yours, just so everyone could be _sane_. It was imperitive that things be back to normal." It felt right, holding his hands.

"Imperitive? It was _imperitive_ that I go back to being an insensitive, uncaring jerk? I knew a lot of stuff, Cirrus, even before I knew you, but it was just stuff that anyone could learn, given the time. You taught me what it was to be a good person, not just a smart, arrogant person." He reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I was searching for something that was missing inside of me. You complete me."

"Show me the money," I murmered. "You're something else, you know that?"

Gary sat back, hands behind his head. "Yeah, I know."

I shoved him, "Jerk."

"I know."

_end marvelous flashback sequence y'all love and cherish_

"That's it?" Sparky sipped her Persian! and crunched an ice cube.

"Yup. Well, no, there was more. I lied." I took a quick sip of my latte. "I introduced him to Mom and Dad, oh and of course to Matt. I had a guy in my life and finally things seemed to be going great. We went out, saw movies, went to the beach. He even gave me a Ponyta for my birthday last week."

"Oh, that's cool! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you!" I knew I was beaming, but I couldn't help it. Love does that to people. "Of course, it was a bit difficult explaining to my parents that my Ponyta could sleep in a Pokéball and not need the garage."

"Why would it sleep in a garage?"

"Don't worry about it." I didn't know what to say to that. Maybe there were garages in the Pokemon world and maybe there weren't. Maybe they were called something else. "At any rate, I'm leaving tomorrow to journey through Johto with Gary. I hope to catch a new Pokemon, maybe a Chikorita."

"Good luck." Sparky looked thoughtful. "Hey, if you think about it, could you get me a fast ball? Or a Ditto? I'd love one of the two."

"Fast balls are mad by Kurt in Azalea, right?" I shrugged, "Sure, though I was gonna get you a t-shirt."

"Really?"

"Yeah! A 'My friend won the Johto League Competition and all I got was this lousy t-shirt' kind of shirt." I ducked a suddenly flying ice cube.

"Dream on, Cirrus!"

Uh-oh. Well, you can't say I didn't warn you. Let's see. This story might make eight chapters, it depends where Cirrus and Gary go, and on how many people like this series!  
Wait..what's that? You're asking, "Where's the plot?" Like I used a plot! Oops, I guess you saw that. Okay I guess you want a teaser, huh? Okay.

Teaser:  
Cirrus and Gary begin their Journey through Johto and they meet many mysterious people along the way! Okay, so really it's just a trip to pick up a few Pokemon Gary dropped off at that Center on Route 34 and the G/S ball from Kurt...in Azalea. Sounds like fun, right?!


	2. Chapter 1 - I Forgot The Dramamine

- Ñëòjourney -

- Ñëòjourney -   
.:.1.:.  
I forgot the Dramamine

**

**_A.N._ I will be posting new chapters every Friday evening between 8 and 9!!!

"Vacation need a little sun to break up  
all the frustration and turn it into love.  
Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we're gonna do  
because today, it's up to me and you!."

--Vacation--_Vitamin C_

*****

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom!" I hugged my mom tightly.

"I know, dear," She hugged me back, "I know you'll have a great time, though."

I hugged my Dad and finally I was ready to go. It was a warm day, the sun was brightly shining, and everything was really cool...homelife that is. My parents were going on a journey of their own. They were going back to the "real" world. To them this dimension was just, as my Dad put it, "Boring as all get out" so they were getting out. They trusted my brother and me to behave here and Matt was just using this as a home away from home while he was on Spring Break from college.

I still think it's suspicious that on the last trip back, my parents won the state lottery of nearly $35.5 million, though both Mew and Mewtwo deny any responsibility for that. So now my parents have decided to travel the world and visit all the places they've always wanted to. My mom wanted to visit the Australian Outback and found out about a special "Survivor" tour package. She's a big fan of the show. They left me with a full bank account so they wouldn't have to worry about me. Matt has some money too.

Speaking of Mew and Mewtwo, it turns out they put a "trap-door" of sorts to Gary's memories, so he _could_ remember everything that happened. It seems that he remembered most of it via nightmares, but a trap-door is a trap-door.

There was a knock at the front door and, with a last goodbye to my breakfast eating, orange juice sipping parents, I left the house. Matt was still sleeping, it was only six in the morning, and he knew I was leaving so things were cool. He'd probably have a party later tonight anyway.

On my Pokeball belt, I had Moonsong, Umbreon, and my Ponyta; none of them were early risers. I know, you're probably laughing at me. Only _three_ Pokemon? They were the only Pokemon I had since I never bothered to go out to try for more. Hey, it's hard enough to move from one city to another, but you try from one dimension to another and let's see how easy it is for you. I had my blue backpack packed with stuff and my Pokedex/gear clipped to my shorts pocket for easy access.

We were going to Fly to Saffron on Gary's Fearow and then take the Magnet Train to Goldenrod. Gary had to get something from the PokeCenter in Goldenrod for his Grandpa that couldn't be transfered through whatever way they transfer stuff here. 

I knew we weren't going to stay long in Goldenrod, but I hoped to be able to try to catch _something_. I'd heard of a Bug Catching Contest in the National Park above Goldenrod, but I didn't really want a Bug Type. To me it was either a giant butterfly or hornet, or a Pinsir, Venomoth, Paras, or Scyther. I guess Scyther would be cool, they do learn Fly. Nahh, I want something cute!

"You ready or are you gonna stand there all day, thinking of Pokemon you're _not_ gonna catch." Gary's voice cut in to my revire. "You're worse than Ash."

"Say whaaat?!" I glared at him. "I am _not_ worse than Ash."

"That's true," Gary mused, scratching the Fearow between its eyes, "At least Ash doesn't stand around all day long."

"Psh, whatever."

_One quick uneventful fight to Goldenrod City aaaand...._

I saw the Goldenrod Pokemon Center below us and Gary had the Fearow land in front of it. I slipped off its back and glanced around at the people bustling by. People in this dimension were so...bustly. I was filled with excitement, among other things. "Would you mind waiting for me out here?" I asked him. "I need to visit the little girls' room."

Gary nodded, grinning wryly. "I need to have Nurse Joy look at Fearow anyway, so it's convenient for just the two of us."

Resisting another song, I simply nodded. So, off I went in search of the ladies room. I found it with relatively little trouble (I tripped over a Tentacool sitting in the middle of the way) and, after answering Nature's Call, I stood at the sink washing my hands.

Two girls walked in to fix their hair/make-up and as I was drying my hands, I overheard them talking about an adoption fair.

When I found Gary, I asked him about it. He had no idea about it so we asked Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy," I asked, "How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?"

"Whaa?" Nurse Joy looked extremely confused.

"Don't mind her," Gary shoved me away, "She hasn't had her medicine today."

I sighed and let it drop. I figured she'd know, oh well. Nurse Joy told us that the adoption fair was an event that happened on the last Saturday of the month at the Pokemon Day-Care Center on Route 34. Trainers and non-Trainers alike would be able to adopt abused, abandoned, or rehabilitated (Pokemon found in the wild that are unable to return to said wilderness) Pokemon.

I didn't have to convince Gary to go to the Center, turns out that he had to pick up two of his Pokemon anyway. "But I thought we were picking up Pokeballs or something interesting."

"But this is interesting! I dropped off my Aipom and my Persian two weeks ago and now they're ready to come home." Gary looked hurt that I wasn't interested.

"It's still not interesting!" I shrugged, "But maybe I'll find something there to adopt."

So we rented bikes ($25/hr) and had a pleasant ride down the hill. It was warm, sunny, and breezy. The Pidgey were chirping, Butterfree were fluttering, and there was a huge line outside of the Center.

"Some things you can never escape from." I muttered. 

*****

So we waited in line, well, Gary waited in line for me. The owners of the Center had about twenty people working for them and there were two at the doors to let groups of ten people in at a time. The Pokemon up for adoption were held in the enclosure behind the Center.

I wandered around to the fenced in "back-yard" of the Center to take a look at the Pokemon. Turns out I wasn't the only genius with that Great Idea. I nodded and smiled at a boy who was trying to coax a shy Growlithe to him. He had poked his hands through the picket fence and was offering the puppy Pokemon a treat of some sort. I watched for a moment, wondering if he was gonna get his hand chomped off, but the Growlithe ran off and the boy sighed.

I turned away from him to look at all of the different Pokemon. There were a lot of Pokemon and a lot of people ready to adopt. I saw at least around fifty or sixty Pokemon and all of different Types. Water Pokemon were in the L-shaped pond (there was a nice, though sad looking, reddish-Gyarados), and there were Flying Pokemon roosting in the low branches of the trees, and there were oh, just Pokemon everywhere!!

I noticed a movement in the bushes that lined the fence to the right of me and I crouched down to get a better look. I peered through the leaves, closer, closer...and suddenly found myself eye to eye with a...

"Cyndaquil!" it chirped cutely.

Suddenly, I felt light headed, and birds were chirping all around me. I'd found the one for me! "Awww, cutie-pie!" I slipped my index finger through the wooden slats to tickle under its chin. It chirped for a second, then it nipped my finger. I held back the shout of pain by biting at my lower lip. I jerked my hand back, inspected my bruised, but not bleeding finger, and smiled. "You are cute!"

The Cyndaquil blinked, then resumed hiding.

"Yeah it sure is cute." A sneering voice said from behind me.

I stood up and turned around. There was a girl with lavendar colored hair standing behind me, a scary gleam in her brown eyes. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top, her black backpack was slung over one shoulder and there were five Pokeballs on her belt.

"You're a Trainer too?" I asked pleasantly.

"Of course!" She looked surprised. "You think these Pokeballs are for show? I only have five now, because you can only adopt one if you have a free space on your rouster. I intend on getting a Cyndaquil and that one looks like it has a lot of spunk. See ya later." She walked off, towards the long line. 

Turns out she was three people ahead of me in line! She waved from her place beside a girl and it was then that I noticed that Gary was trying to get my attention. Quickly I ran over to him. "I think I found the one I want!" 

*****

I was a bundle of nerves as I walked through the doors with Gary. The transition from bright, hot sunlight to this nice, air conditioned building was a bit shocking. I hadn't known it was so hot out.

"May I have your attention please!" The man that led us in said. "You may go out to the yard and look at the Pokemon. My assistant is going to hand you a pager. When you've found the Pokemon you want, just press the grey button and an adoption counceller will be with you shortly."

A woman walked by and gave me a black pager. It had a grey button on the side and the front of it had the time on it.

"You will each have twenty minutes. After twenty minutes, the pager will chime and you will be asked to leave. You may come back next month, but you may not re-enter the Center unless you're here to pick up Pokemon you already own and have dropped off to the Center earlier. 

"Pokemon that have been left with the Day-Care personnel are available at the counter to your left at the first window. The Pokemon you adopt will be available at the counter to your left at the remaining three windows." The man smiled, "Good luck and give a Pokemon a good home!"

The doors to the right opened and Gary gave me a quick hug.

"What was that for?"

"For luck," he said and he walked over to the counter to claim his pre-dropped off Pokemon.

I turned and walked out with the rest of the crowd. I stopped for a second to get my bearings, the sun bright and, ugh, it was very hot out. I glanced around, but didn't see any Pokemon I wanted. I did see the lavendar-haired girl looking in the bushes where I'd seen the Cyndaquil.

I walked quickly, but not running - running was a no-no as it could attract the attention of some of the Pokemon who chased - and paused about twenty feet from the girl. I looked around for movement in the bush. Nope, nope, nope...there! I walked to the right, the bush near the far corner where there were no free roaming Pokemon. I knelt down next to the shrub, parted the leaves, to see...

"Cynda!"

"Ah-hah!" A shadow fell across the two of us and I looked up to see...her. She laughed, holding up the pager, pressing the grey button. I jerked my pager out and did the same, butterfrees of nervousness in my tummy.

Seconds later, a middle aged woman showed up, "Yes, have one of you found a Pokemon?"

"Yes, I sure have!" The girl exclaimed loudly.

"I found it first!" I protested.

"I did!" The girl argued back.

"Who do you think is holding this shrub apart!" I was getting pissed. "It's mine, so go find your own!"

"Hold it girls!" The woman chuckled. "Why don't we see who this Pokemon wants to go with?"

"An excellent idea!" The girl looked smug.

"A sucky idea," I muttered under my breath. I was never good at this sort of thing. Back when I was in my dimension, this happened with the cutest puppy and my enemy coaxed it to him. I've never gotten over it.

_Teaser_:  
Will Cirrus win the attention of the Cyndaquil? Just who is that girl? What is it that Professor Oak wants Gary to get? All these questions and more in the next exciting episode of...Neojourney!

_A.N._

For those of you playing Silver or Gold, don't go to the Pokemon Day Care Center on the last Saturday of the month expecting to find an adoption fair. They don't exist, though the Center does. Maybe they'll have something like that in the next version of the game.  
**Question**:  
Does anyone have a particular font they want or would like to see me use? I don't really like this one, it's called Times New Roman. Anyone know of a font that's easy on the eyes? Yes it was intentional of me to use a different font for the title and then another one for the story. The font I need help with is for the story itself. Let me know in the review okay? Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2 - Good 'Quil Hunting

- Ñëò journey -

- Ñëòjourney -   
.:.2.:.  
Good 'Quil Hunting

"When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am."

--Iris-- by _Goo Goo Dolls_

_____________________________________________________________________________

The woman crouched down and took over for me, holding the bushes apart, and she called out the Pokemon. It came out readily at her voice, looking happy. She must've spent some time with it.

"Now, this particular Pokemon had been abused and abandoned by its Trainer. He was a very cruel boy and left it in the middle of a torential downpour about a month ago. A passing Trainer found it and took it to the Viridian City Pokemon Center, where it's been at since then." She paused to smile down at the Cyndaquil. "It doesn't have a name and it's female. So, why don't we let her choose who she wants as a trainer?"

The lady put me by the fence and the girl near one of the shrubs. The lady stayed between us and explained what was happening to the Cyndaquil. The lady nodded. "You may both begin."

"C'mere, you," the girl ordered.

"Just go to who you like better," I said, crouching down. "But I promise to take good care of you."

"Yeah, but if you come with me, I can promise you glory at the Johto League games." The girl sounded smug. "I placed fifth last year and with you on my team, I'm sure to go all the way."

She looked at me as if to say, "Top that!" I just shook my head and sat on the ground Indian-style. I pulled my long hair into a ponytail and took a deep breath. This was gonna be risky if Matt was right.

"I don't know," I started off, my voice shakey with nerves. "What he did to make you cry, but I'll be there to make you smile."

"Come here you!" The girl demanded.

The Cyndaquil had taken a step in my direction, but froze when the girl talked so harshly.

I smiled at it, thinking quickly. "I don't have a fancy car, to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles."

"I can buy you the nicest Pokeball and get you Rare Candies. Don't you want to be a Typhlosion?"

The Cyndaquil took two steps towards the girl.

I bit my lower lip, "I don't care if she buys you nice things, do her gifts come from the heart? I don't know, but if you were my 'Quil, I'd make it so we'd never be apart!"

The Cyndaquil definately started walking towards me and that got the girl mad. She grabbed the Cyndaquil and it squealed and suddenly, flames jetted from its back, burning the girls' hands. She dropped it with a cry and ran off to the pond.

The Cyndaquil squealed again and ran to me, the flames vanishing from her back. "Cynda, cynda quil!"

I picked her up and then stood up. The lady smiled and took the Cyndaquil from me.

"That was very clever," She said to me. "And you're a good singer. You should have a record producer pick that up. I'm sure it would be a hit!"

I smiled weakly and said a small, "Thank you." 

"You can claim this Cyndaquil at the counter. If you want, and if you have the room on your rouster, you may adopt another one." She walked up to the building.

I looked down at the pager, I still had ten minutes left. I thought of the Pokemon I now had. Since I only had four, now including Cyndaquil, I thought I'd take a look at the grass types. Unfortunatly, there were no Chikorita's and only a couple of Oddish and Hoppip. I really didn't want one and I wouldn't want it to just end up back here. 

A small purple blob caught my eye. A Ditto! I pressed the grey button and within moments, I had another Pokemon. This time there was no fuss about it. Okay, I had my present for Sparky, now what about me? Hmmm...

Five minutes later, I'd just about given up. That girl had gotten a Cyndaquil after all and looked all smug about it as she walked back into the Center.

"Whatever," I muttered. I was walking up the hill when something plowed into the middle of my back. I was flung to the grass and for a second, I saw stars. No, not like Brad Pitt or Will Smith, but...nevermind. I sat up, rubbing my forehead where it really hurt, and looked back to see what hit me. Huddled at my feet was a shivering mass of lilac hued fur. "They always seem to find me."

Seconds after I pressed the grey button for a third, and now final, time, I was greeted by the same lady. "Looks like someone found you. That is one lucky Pokémon."

I looked down at it and it looked up at me with big purple eyes. They seemed to change from purple to blue, like the surface of a bubble. "What, ah, what Type is it?"

The lady blinked, "Well, that's the thing. See, no one really knows for sure. It just showed up one day at the Ecruteak Pokemon Center. It was bruised and looked as if it'd been kicked or maybe it had been in a battle with a wild Pokemon. It sure is a mystery."

"Hasn't anyone else wanted to adopt it?"

"Yes, but there have been rather odd things with this particular Pokemon. It only appears to those it seems to be attracted to, but you're the only one it's stayed by. The other people it had liked, it eventually left before they could summon an assistant." The woman shook her head. "We've had a heck of a time just trying to get it to eat."

I crouched down beside it, I'd have my full of exercising for the week in just one day, and reached out a hand to let it sniff my fingers. Good thing I'd washed. I know, that was just wrong! Heh. So a second later, the strange Pokemon was in a strange looking Pokeball, and I was walking back into the building.

I didn't see Gary, but he was probably outside anyway. I stood in line for my Pokemon and, from the corner of my eye, I saw that girl leaving. She didn't see me, but I would remember her. She would be one I wouldn't wanna mess with in the future. I only hoped she wouldn't hold a grudge against me and that I hadn't made an adversary, y'know like Ash and Gary had been like towards each other. But I knew what my luck was like and I wondered if I should get her name for future reference. Nah.

Though it felt like days that had melded into years had passed, it had only been about ten minutes. I walked up to the window, showed the man behind it my Pokedex, and he handed me three Pokeballs.

"Okay," he said, looking at the computer moniter. His eyes reflected the glare oddly. "That'll be 5K even."

"The HELL?!?!" I gasped, feeling my face blanch. I heard a guy behind me sigh in annoyance. "Why? I thought I was adopting, giving a good home, blah blah blah. Whassup with $5,000?"

"Well just look at the particular Pokemon you adopted: A high level Cyndaquil, an unknown Eevee-type, and a Ditto---and let me tell you a Ditto is a pretty penny in itself----and we come up with 5K."

I thought of the three Pokemon in the Pokeballs I held. It's not that I couldn't afford it, I could afford it and easily so, but I was gonna get a Porygon at the Cerulean City Casino....

Five minutes later, I smiled and left, attatching the new Pokeballs to my belt as I walked out the door. I found Gary waiting for me under a tree by what looked like a lake, but for all I knew it was the ocean.

"Ready to go to Cerulean?" he asked.

"No." I shrugged. "I can't now."

"Why not?" He looked concerned.

"I kind of, adopted, a few new members to my team."

Any kind of concern vanished and his face absolutely lit up. "Really? Can I see?"

I sighed, "Sure, I have to introduce them to the others anyway."

In a flash of light, Moonsong, Umbreon, and Ponyta met Cyndaquil, Ditto, and ____.

"____?" Gary asked, laughing, "Cirrus, you can't just call a Pokemon ____."

The little Pokemon looked up at me with wide purple eyes. 

"I guess this means I have to get creative." I paused, thinking. "Since you're such a mystery to everyone, how about I call you Mystique?"

The little Pokemon frowned a little, but nodded.

"Great, it's settled for now. If you really don't like it, just let me know."

_"Don't worry about it."_ Moonsong said to me. _"She says that's an okay name."_

"Thank you, Moonsong," I tossed her one of the specially formulated--and way expensive--Houndour treats. "I'm always glad to have you as my personal translator."

_"Hey, the Pokemon are easy to understand,"_ Moonsong backed away, a sly look on her face, treat safely in her jaws. _"It's you that is the hard one to figure out."_

"Saaay..."

_____________________________________________________________________________

We spent about a half-hour at the ocean/beach/lake/whatever, getting my Pokemon acquainted with each other. I was sitting under a tree, watching all of them interacting with each other. The Ditto was really cute, changing shapes and mock fighting with the others. Gary was especially taken with it and I knew I would feel bad, taking his new "toy" away from him. Yeah right!

_"Cirrus,"_ A gentle voice broke into my thoughts. It was Umbreon, the only Pokemon whose speech I was able to understand other than Moonsong. I hadn't renamed him and he seemed to like just being known by Umbreon. Maybe I'll pass the Burakki name past him, see if he likes it.

_"Cirrus?"_

"Sorry, I was thinking. What is it?"

_"Not too loud, I have a bit of a headache."_ Umbreon sat in my lap and I scratched behind his long ebony ears. _"I was thinking about your new Pokemon and one doesn't seem right."_

"Mystique?"

_"Mm-hmm. Ooh that's nice, don't stop! Yes, the Umbreon/Espeon mix."_

"You mean there are crossbreeds here?"

_"Not naturally. I think that Pokemon was created. It's not especially psychic and I think it has more of the Umbreon traits to it."_

"But you aren't psychic so how would you know?" I watched Mystique, mock battling with Ditto. She seemed completely unaware of the conversation Umbreon and I were having.

_"It's a Dark Pokemon thing...you wouldn't understand."_

"Oh, I guess that explains it."

_"Yes, I rather think it does."_

So we just sat there, Umbreon had fallen asleep, Ponyta had wandered over to me and was munching on grass, and Gary and the others were still holding false battles. People that passed by us (and there were a lot) smiled and cheered the Pokemon on, but no one challenged Gary to a battle since none of the Pokemon were his. Some of the kids asked for autographs, but no one really bothered us.

Meanwhile, I was watching Mystique. She was a beautiful little Pokemon. She had an Umbreons build, an Espeon's tail, ears, and color, but she also had the Umbreons gold markings. She had the Espeon red dot thing and it really reminded me of Ryo-ohki from Tenchi Muyo. That cabbit was so cute! Still and all, I wasn't sure of Mystique's attacks and I was too lazy right now to bother with a Pokedex check.

Suddenly, two girls ran by, full of excitement over something called Isla Muerte.

"What's that about, Gary?" I asked.

He walked over to me, Pokemon in tow. "Um, I don't know." He looked thoughtful, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration. "But it sounds interesting. New things are discovered all the time in Johto. Maybe we should ask someone."

I looked back at the busy Adoption Fair. "Why don't we ask Nurse Joy again. We have to return the bikes anyway." I woke Umbreon up and then recalled all my Pokemon, except for Moonsong.

*****

So we pedaled back and let me tell you that it was no pick-a-nic. The way was totally uphill and I was so not in shape for that sort of thing. I grew desparate. "Moonsong! Hold this for me!" I fished out a rope.

She snorted at me, _"You think I'm that dumb? What, do I look like a Siberian Husky that I would pull your fat ass up the hill?"_

I stopped pedaling. "Why you obscene little dog you!"

A second later, I was flying past Moonsong and Gary from the high-life of Ponyta's back. Luckily, the bike was a lightweight, collapsible kind. "Nyah!" I said from my post. Ponyta whinnied a comment to Moonsong, who growled ineffectively back.

So there I was, twenty minutes later, sipping at my dark chocolate miltank shake and sitting in front of the Pokemon Center. I saw Gary pedaling towards me, red-faced and looking all hot and bothered, Moonsong by his side. I got up and walked towards him, holding out a vanilla miltank shake as a peace offering of sorts.

"I'm sorry," I said as Moonsong collapsed practically on my feet. "I should've offered you a ride. Can you forgive me?"

He sipped the shake and sighed in relief. "I think I've forgiven you for far worse, but the abuse I take from you isn't as bad as if it was seen by..."

"Hey, Gary!"

Gary rolled his eyes at the voice, "...Ash."

I turned around to see Ash and Misty walking towards us. I could see his left wrist was wrapped up. Pikachu was on Ash's backpack and suprisingly, Togepi was not in Misty's arms. It wasn't anywhere actually. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, wow!" Ash suddenly exclaimed. "What's that?"

I sighed again as Ash took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Moonsong, who seemed to be out cold by now. Naturally, it rattled off all available info on Houndours. How engaging.

"So, Misty, where's Togepi?" I heard Moonsong sigh. I guess she was conscious. "Well?"

"How do you know about Togepi?" Misty looked sad and confused.

Arrgh...that's right, how _would_ I know about Togepi? I thought hard and fast. "Um, Gary told me all about Togepi and anyway, I was just wondering why it wasn't here."

Misty looked over at Ash, but he was busy engaging Gary in a conversation. She spoke in a low voice. "Well, about two months ago Ash, Brock, and I were traveling from Goldenrod to Olivine and we were attacked. Ash was badly injured, but Pikachu chased it off. It was a Ryhorn that attacked us, but we startled it." Misty sighed. "After it was chased off, Togepi was standing over Ash and it evolved into a Togetic and flew away. I called for it to come back, but it never did. We'd thought Ash was dead and here Togepi evolved and left me."

I wondered if I should tell her that Togepi only evolves into Togetic when it's obscenely happy. Nah.

"Your Houndour is so cute," Misty gushed, changing the subject. "Can I pet it?" She got down anyway, before I could say what a blood-thirsty Pokemon Moonsong was, and started scratching Moonsong between the ears.

"Sure," I said anyway, not like it'd do any good to tell her no.

I looked up to see Ash still talking to Gary, for once it had nothing to do with how he'd someday beat Gary. He was actually talking about Isla Muerte and the rare Pokemon it had on it.

"They said it was a Black Charizard that has blue fire and that it's at least a level 100, maybe higher." He was like a kid at his birthday party, all animated and waving his arms all around. "So are you gonna try to get it?"

Gary only shook his head. "Ashy-boy, there are just better things I can do with my time. I don't need to catch another Pokemon. I've already got almost all of them and I won't try to catch a Legendary Pokemon or anything like that. Plus I've heard that that thing is deadly. Half of the people that've tried to catch it came back babbling like morons and the other half were badly injured. Why would I take the chance?"

Ash's crestfallen face mirrored what I felt. Why not try to catch a rare Pokemon?

"Well, he definately _won't_ be going for it." Misty was on her feet and glaring at Ash. "He's already babbling like a moron and I don't need him badly injured."

"But Misty..." he whined.

"Chu, Pikapi," Pikachu muttered as it patted Ash's shoulder in comfort.

"Besides, you already have a Charizard, even if it's at that Charicific Island thing." I blurted out.

All four looked up at me in confusion. Ash spoke first. "Uh, no. Charizard is with me. What's the Charicific Island?"

_"Insert foot in mouth, dummy."_ Moonsong smirked

"Nevermind her," Gary still looked baffled. "She's not from around here. Ash, why don't we all have lunch? We can talk more about this mutant Charizard if you want."

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**A.N.**_: Okay, due to my dumb-bunny mistake, I never got out Chapter Two last night like I wanted. Lets just say it was a dark and stormy night. So, because of that, I am putting up Chapter Three as a consolation prize to my loving and adoring fans. All ten of you!   
Oh thank you, thank you, you're all so kind! So, go on to Chapter Threeeeeee....what's that? You want a teaser? Okay ^.^

_**Teaser**_: Cirrus, Gary, Ash, and Misty...and Pikachu and Moonsong, all have lunch in Goldenrod City. While Ash and Gary talk about the strange Pokemon on the strange Island, Misty treats (a patient) Pikachu like Togepi, and Cirrus and Moonsong notice a trio of People and a Pokemon, at the bar. Oooh, who could they be? And what are they doing here? And has Cirrus seen the last of her "rival"?


	4. Chapter 3 - When Everything Is Wonderful...

- Ñëò journey -

- Ñëòjourney -   
.:.3.:.  
When Everything Is Wonderful Again

"Oh I will love you more than that  
I won't say those words, then take them back."

--More Than That-- by _Backstreet Boys_

_____________________________________________________________________________

As the two walked off, Misty walked alongside me. "I never thought I'd see the day when those two would be friends."

"Me neither," I said absently. Immediately, Moonsong nipped at my fingertips. "Ouch!"

"You knew of the rivalry...I guess you would, even if you weren't from around here." Misty looked thoughtful. "Where are you from?"

_"Go on! Tell her!"_ Moonsong laughed from my side. She wanted to walk, food was a great motivater for her. _"Hi Misty, I'm from a different dimension, won't you be my friend?"_

I ignored Moonsong. For a wolf that had turned into a Houndour, she was sure being catty. "Um, Viridian City." _Please, no more questions!_

"Oh, I guess that would explain it. Viridian is close enough to Pallet."

The walk to the eatery, a nice place that served great smelling food, was quick and soon we were seated at a booth that had a window overlooking the main street. Gary and me on one side and Misty and Ash on the other. Both guys had aisle seats. Pikachu was on the table closest to the window; Misty had put the salt and pepper shakers on the sill behind it. Moonsong was laying on my feet, and sighed to let me know she was bored and hungry.

We ordered the food and as we waited, Gary and Ash talked some more. They were discussing the finer points of Heavy Balls when three figures stumbled through the open door. Ash, Misty, and Gary didn't take notice, but Moonsong and I did. It was Team Rocket and they looked like they'd been hit by a truck.

I felt Moonsong get up and I looked under the table to see her lay on Gary's feet. He looked over at me and smiled, then resumed talking with Ash. Moonsong and I watched as the Trio made their way over to the bar and sat on the stools that lined said bar.The waiter set glasses of water next to them and they chugged them like college kids at a frat party. They looked like they hadn't eaten in a while either.

Our food arrived then and I didn't think about them. I had ordered a special Houndour meal for Moonsong and she ate it up in a pinch. I won't go into detail about what the others ordered, but I got what looked and smelled like a hamburger and some spicey curly fries. Moonsong helped me with the fries, she's very thoughtful when it comes to food.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu sounded outraged and when I looked over, I tried to not laugh. Misty had tied a small white bib with a Krabby on it and was feeding Pikachu little bite sized pieces of french fries.

"Now, now...be a good widdle Pikachu. Here comes the Fearow..." I blinked as I saw Misty making zooming motions with a french fry bit. Ash and Gary were staring too.

"Um, Misty, I'm not sure that's a good thing to do..." Ash said, slowly standing up and reaching for Pikachu.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu whined, leaving an opening for Misty to zoom the fry right in. She aimed and missed as Ash swept up Pikachu, got shocked by a Pissed Pikachu, and then glared at Misty, his hair standing on end. I heard Moonsong laughing.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Misty looked totally un-sorry, "It's just that I miss Togepi."

Ash shuddered at the name and he sat down again, Pikachu hiding on the other side of Ash, "That's okay, Mist, just...don't do that again."

When we were leaving, the Rocket trio were still at the counter, munching on salads. Other than the Waiter, Moonsong and I were still the only ones that had noticed them, and once we got back out into the open I gasped, "Oh, no! I forgot my wallet, I'll be right back!" and I dashed back inside.

I hadn't really forgotten it ( I really didn't have one ), I just had the biggest urge to talk to the Rockets, but I'd have to make it quick. I approached them, sans Moonsong, and Meowth was the first to notice me.

"Cirrus!" The little cat gasped, dropping a wilted piece of lettuce. It got the others' attention too.

"We thought you were..dead." Jessie said.

"Yeah, after...what...had happened." James looked to Jessie. "Jessie, what _did_ happen?"

Jessie just shrugged.

"Hey, what's past is past, guys." I said easily, trying to relax them and get their minds off of what they thought they didn't know. "What happened to you?"

"We were attacked," James shuddered, "It was awful. I never wanted to go to that island in the first place."

"Isla Muerte?"

James cowered and Jessie patted his back.

"Dat was da island." Meowth said. "We were toild dat there was this Pok'mon, a rare one..."

"And we just wanted to make the Boss happy," Jessie said, looking decidedly _un_happy. "But we were tricked."

"Bamboozled." Meowth said.

"Somebody made fools of us!" James wailed.

"Dat ain't too hard ta do," Meowth muttered.

Then a loud gurgling noise inturrupted what I was going to say. I arched an eyebrow at the three. "When was the last time you guys ate?"

"Not including this salad?" Jessie asked, picking at a piece. "We've gone about two weeks without anything substantial, unless you count the occasional piece of fruit."

_Two weeks?!_ I thought, feeling a bit sorry for them. "Well, lunch is on me then, whatever you want."

The three started cheering and drew a bit of attention to themselves. I blushed and hushed them, and told the waiter that he was a fine young thang. Okay, so I told him that I was picking up their tab, but they were't to order anything totalling above $100. Could you imagine the indigestion?

I left then, giving hugs to all three. They really _were_ good people, and Pokemon, but they'd just fallen on hard times and Team Rocket was always there to take advantage of those in need. I slipped two K into Jessie's hand and whispered, "Make sure you guys can get yourselves situated. Give me a call sometime; my phone is always on."

Like I said before, I could afford it.

When night fell, I was in a nice room in the Goldenrod Pokecenter. Gary, Misty, and Ash had gone out, clubbing or whatever. I hadn't wanted to, I skipped out saying I was really tired. I was, kinda, but I was also curious about the island. Gary hadn't asked what took me so long in the eatery and I hadn't offered. I think he may have known what I'd been doing, but he didn't ask.

"Pi ka!" Pikachu laughed, as it darted around the room. Moonsong was quickly behind it, the two were playing like kids in a schoolyard. I had said it would be okay, as long as no one used any destructive attacks.

I was standing next to the window, looking outside. Only one light was on in my room, next to the lone twin sized bed. The tv was on, an announcer doing his eemcee thing for a Pokemon gym battle, but I wasn't paying attention. People were walking out on the streets and I saw a familiar figure walking just below my window. I smiled when I saw who it was, though the Cyndaquil that hung on her shoulders was a giveaway. Maybe someday I'd battle her.

Beyond the streets of Goldenrod, I could see Route 34 sloping away gently, and I thought I could see the glitter of dark water. Isla Muerte was down that way, Jessie had told me so.

She'd called and we'd talked. I had hung up about twenty minutes ago, but we had talked for nearly an hour. She thanked me for the money, but I just wanted to see the three of them happy for once. They couldn't get out from Team Rockets tight leash of control just yet, but they had put away most of the money in a small bank account. It was the right thing to do. Then she told me what happened on that island.

They were told by an elderly woman of the rare Pokemon on the island, she had even given them a map of the island, with the areas the creature had been sighted at most, marked in red. The island was an overgrown weed patch, according to Jessie. Hard to navigate through, at first. Once they got in deeper, it suddenly was free of weeds and looked like a normal forest. They got closer to one spot on the map, and suddenly they were under attack from a huge dark shape. Blue fire everywhere, explosions, and the worst part of all was that it spoke understandable English, just like Meowth did.

Jessie told me that after it spoke, she had blacked out and when she woke up, they were all on the beach at Route 34. She didn't remember what it said, only that it could speak. It had been night, around 2 in the morning, and they ran to the Pokemon Day-care center. The caretakers had taken them in and in the afternoon, they walked to Goldenrod and into the eatery. The rest, I knew.

The breeze blew coldly then, into the open window, and I shivered. Right now, it wasn't a matter of _catching_ this Pokemon. It was a matter of stopping it and whatever terror it caused. It looked like I had another job to do.

_"Very good, Cirrus!"_ a gentle voice chimed from behind me.

I spun around, letting the curtain fall. Pikachu and Moonsong had been frozen in mid-stride, looking like perfect statues. "Will they be okay?"

_"Sure they will!"_ Mew appeared above the two in a sparkle of silver. _"I know you know about a certain Pokemon on a certain island. It won't be safe, you know."_

"I know," I sighed. "But I've played the game once before and I won. I can do it again."

_"This won't be like anything you've ever faced, Cirrus. This thing is dangerous."_ Mew hovered in front of me, her blue eyes sparkling with knowlege. _"It is no ordinary Pokemon, but it is also not a Legendary Bird, or Dog, or anything Legendary."_

"Okay, so....what? What is it? Is it an illusion, a ghost, a demon...what? Was it something I said?"

_"It is exactly what you said."_ Mew sighed. _"This is what we've come to call a Pokedemon. It is uncatchable by any means and very hard, if not impossible, to kill."_

"Why?"

_"Because it is already dead."_

"Well that's just perfect."

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**A.N.**_: Good? Let me know! I'll continue writing this^.^

_**Teaser**_: Another job, another day. Will Cirrus be able to take care of this allegedly "dangerous" Pokemon? I mean, Pokedemon? Will it be too powerful for her to deal with? Just how did it learn to talk? All this and more, in the next exciting chapter!

No security deposit required; tax, title, license, and registration extra. Primary lending source must approve. Finance rate for 60 months in leu of incentives and your spouse must approve. Don't forget to order your garlic breadsticks from Pizza Outlet and pick up the drycleaning before five tonight. Plus Survivor isn't on anymore so you'll have to find something else to watch Thursday nights or if you're like me, you'll remember it's Garbage Night. 

_____________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 4 - What the...?

- Ñëò journey -

- Ñëòjourney -   
.:.4.:.  
What the...?

"When things are big that should be small  
Who can tell what magic spells we'll be doing for us  
And I'm giving all my love to this world."

--Virtual Insanity-- by _Jamiroquai_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mew sumersaulted in mid-air and stretched her little pink arms. _"Pokedemons existed a long time ago, sharing the same space as normal and Legendary Pokemon. While humans existed and caught Pokemon, it wasn't the same as it is today. Humans believed in and practiced magic."_

"What? Really!"

_"Yes, and the focal point of all that magic, was a city called Pokemopolis. It was a virtual mecca of magical medium. It had a rather large university, dedicated to teaching magic to people and Pokemon alike."_

"So where do these...Pokedemons come in?"

_"I was getting there." _Mew cleared her throat. _"Pokedemons had been living quietly, mostly coming out at night. Night is when their power is greatest. Pokedemons didn't like humans at all, basically because humans were fast becoming the "dominant" species. Pokedemons didn't want to end up with the same fate as normal Pokemon and they didn't want their numbers to become as small as the Legendary Pokemon."_

I nodded. "So, once upon a time there used to be more than one Zapdos, Suicune, etc.?"

Mew nodded, _"Yes and the Pokedemons didn't want humans to dominate so they destroyed Pokemopolis and most of the humans inside, burying it all in a landslide. Pokemopolis had been at the foot of a great mountain range. The night after the destruction of Pokemopolis, the mages that had survived banded together, combined their powers and their Pokemons', and banished all of the Pokedemons to a parallel dimension where they could do no harm."_

"That's very intense."

_"Yes, but it seems that one has managed to come back and possibly extract revenge. I don't know its motive or its plans. I couldn't even begin to guess what it wants to do."_

"So there's no way for you to help me?"

_"I cannot. Mewtwo wants us to merely observe and we kind of made a deal that we wouldn't interfere. I can give advice though."_

"Really? What?"

_"Don't go to that island alone, no matter what."_

"That was so...not really helpful. Any other advice?"

_"No and I really hate to do this, Cirrus, but I have to go now. Mewtwo was expecting me to be back two minutes ago and I hate it when he comes looking for me. Be careful."_

"I will," I promised her, as the little cat vanished in a flurry of silver sparkles. Her voice echoed behind her.

_"I hope so, because I won't be able to help you this time."_

I shrugged and suddenly Pikachu and Moonsong tumbled to the floor. Both looked around, a confused look on their faces. Moonsong was the first to get it together. _"What just happened?"_

It was three forty-five in the morning when Pikachu and Moonsong finally fell asleep. I was now glad that they'd run like headless chickens, or however that old saying goes, 'cause I was free to see what was keeping the others. We had an island to get to.

I slipped my sandals on and closed the door gently behind me. I took no Pokemon with me, I knew I wouldn't need them, and soon I was outside. Being that it had been such a nice day, it was elementary that it would be a great night, but I was wrong. It was warm, balmy, until the gentle night-time breeze lifted strands of my long hair with chilly fingers. Seems that shorts and a tank top were not a good choice to wear tonight. Still, it felt great and soon I wasn't as lethargic as I'd been in the room.

My happy mood soon left like a Pidgey being chased by a Persian. Every club I dropped into was devoid of the three I was searching for. Oh, they'd been there aiight. I checked with the bouncers or bar tenders just to make sure. I didn't need pictures, just names, and, what with Gary and Ash both having recently defeated the Elite Four and Misty being a Gym Leader, those three were known far and wide, unlike myself! So, I was about to go back when I saw a club called "The Nightwalker." It had a picture of a Houndoom under the clubs' name, fire spilling from its open mouth and its eyes glowing red. It was very midevil looking. Something just tugged at me and I walked in.

Like every other club, it was chock full of people. They were dancing, drinking, eating, carying on...and the best part was that _they_ were here too. More specifically in a booth at the back of the room, in a well-lit corner and surrounded by people. People who were hung on every word of a story being told by Ash and Misty. Gary, to my sinking heart, was in the middle of a ten girl sandwich. Five girls on each side of him, all of them very pretty, well dressed, and practically hanging on whatever it was he was saying.

I was about to creep closer, to make myself known, when I saw him tickle the closest girl, a slender magneta haired girl, under the chin, and then kiss her on her full lips.

I just about fell over. What...what was going on? Were they all very drunk? Or maybe drugged? No, I could see that their eyes were bright with life and not dulled by alcohol or drugs. They all looked very hapy.

"Hey, babe, ya wanna dance?" The words were said very suggestively.

I spun around to see a tall dark haired guy that, under different circumstances, would've taken my breath away. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a build that could make any guy envious or make most girls swoon. "No," I spat out, "I'm leaving."

I stalked out then, slamming the door behind me. It went unheard in the din of the club, but I, I walked the road to the Pokemon Center. Walked, then ran as tears streamed down my face. I felt so played! How...why? Had I been so horrid to him? Maybe being from a different dimension wasn't as cool as I'd thought.

My hands trembled so badly with the key to the lock of my door that I had to stop trying to unlock it and just breathe. Finally, I settled enough that I could unlock it. I closed the door behind me gently, locked it, and packed up my backpack. I put my Pokeball belt on and arranged the balls on the belt. I had sent Sparky the Ditto earlier today. Her mom recieved it and promised to give it to her daughter the following morning.

By tomorrow morning, I expected to be on that island and it looked like it would be without Gary.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**A.N.**_: What with the awesome reviews I've been getting, I'm gonna continue this. I hope it's good!

_**Teaser**_: Looks like Cirrus is going to the island by herself. Will that be a mistake she'll live to regret? All this and more in the next exciting chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 5 - Road Trip

- Ñëò journey -

- Ñëòjourney -   
.:.5.:.  
Road Trip

"I don't know where my soul is.  
I don't know where my home is.  
And baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird  
I'll only fly away."

--I'm Like A Bird-- by _Nelly Furtado_

_____________________________________________________________________________

I recalled Moonsong without waking her. She had fallen asleep with Pikachu curled up by her side and the little yellow mouse peered up at me, confusion in its sleepy eyes.

"Pika?" it queried. "Pi cha."

"Maybe I shoulda kept Moonsong out as a translator," I muttered. I sighed and stooped down by Pikachu. "Listen, Pikachu, I'm leaving now. I have something important to do and it can't wait for morning."

It looked more puzzled than sleepy. "Pikapichu?"

"Huh? What does Ash have to do with this?"

"Chu..." It paused, thinking, then pointed to itself and said, "Pikapi pi Pikachupi." It pointed at me and said, "Chupi pi Pikapichu."

My eyes widened, "Gary?!"

"Pi!" It exclaimed, looking pleased with itself. "Pikapichu!"

I shook my head, smiling wryly. "You are very perceptive, Pikachu. Yes, this does have something to do with Gary." I stopped smiling. "A whole lot."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Despite Pikachu's incessent-ness for me to stay, every minute it stalled me, (yes a little yellow rat can hold someone back, quite shockingly) got me more edgy. Finally, I escaped into the bathroom and closed the door. I had my pack on and everything that I'd need. Quickly, I "used" the room for its purpose, used the toilet's flush to mask the sound of the opening window, and released my Ponyta in the yard below the bathroom window. My room was on the second floor and it wasn't that far to Ponyta's back.  
  
I could hear Pikachu's claws skritching on the door and I wasted no time. It intended on keeping me here and I intended on leaving. "Keep still," I whispered down to Ponyta as I climbed out onto the windowsill. I saw this on _Robin Hood: Men In Tights_, so I knew it would work. They jumped from like, four stories high from a castle balconey. Still, Ponyta's back looked a long way down.

"Here I come," I warned the Equine.

Ponyta whickered and, as I dropped through the air, sidestepped out from under me. I landed hard on my feet, then stumbled to the ground, and I cursed silently as sparks of pain shot up through my legs. Full of pain, I just lay there, groaning, Ponyta whuffling at my hair. Luckily, there were no people out and after a few seconds I started feeling a tiny bit better.

Suddenly, the window was blown out, along with some of the frame, as the door was electrically shot through it. Ponyta spooked and darted to saftey across the street as shards of glass and bits of plaster rained down and I shielded my head with my arms as I got up and stumbled with numb legs to the side of a tree. The door landed across the street in big pieces and glass glittered on the street.

I coaxed Ponyta to me and managed to climb onto its back as lights came on and people came out to investigate. Ponyta started walking away, the last of the pins and needles senstions in my legs vanishing, as I heard a tinny little voice calling out, "Chupi!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Daylight was edging the horizon to my left, little spears of light making a pathetic attempt to break through the thick clouds. Some succeded, but it still looked like it was going to be a dreary day and it matched my mood completely. I was on Route 34, just below the Day care Center, sitting (finally) on Ponyta's back. Moonsong told me that the horse Pokemon had apologized profusely. It didn't think I'd been serious. I forgave it; there was no real damage done, other than my pride and the small cuts on my arms from Pikachu and the window incident. What felt like days had only been hours.

I was waiting beneath a tree, the same tree I'd sat under when I watched Gary goofing around with my new Pokemon.

_Gary..._

Ponyta was grazing on some grass and I was just chilling on its back when an elderly woman walked up to us.

"Hullo, dear," she said in a trembly, old lady voice. "You look like you're waiting for something."

"More like someone," I said, (gingerly) slipping off Ponyta's back. "I was waiting for you."

An edgy look appeared in her aged brown eyes and her eyes caught the sunlight and they shined an odd blue-ish shade. "You think I know something?"

I wouldn't let her know that her eyes made me uneasy. That would kill my plans. "I think you know a lot of things. Especially how to get to Isla Muerte."

She didn't gasp in surprise like I thought she would, she only nodded. "Ah, so you think you're worthy of catching the Azule Dragoon?"

"I know I am," I said in my best 'arrogant Gary Oak' tone. "And you're gonna get me there."

She smiled then, a predatory smile, and a Pokeball appeared in her right hand. She threw it at the water (a very un-old lady-like thing to do) and a large shape appeared in the murky liquid. A _very_ large shape.

Ponyta began snorting in fear; it was a fire type and it was facing a water type. I recalled her quickly and fastened her pokeball to my belt.

"Snookums will take you to Isla Muerte. She knows the way. She will drop you off, but you must find your own way back."

I looked up and up at the Gyarados and nodded. "I will." 

So how much fun is it riding an evolved Magicarp? Lots. I rode on the top of its head and I could see a lot of water. Yup. Water everywhere. Well, it was fun but the novelty was lost fast. The Gyarados was fast, slicing through the rough water like a hot knife through butter, like my brother went through ice cream, like...oh nevermind, I'm sure you get the picture.

The island came up suddenly through a fog I hadn't noticed was there. It was big and craggy, waves crashed against the base of it. It looked like a big, rocky iceberg. How were we gonna get in?

The Gyarados kept on swimming, its breathing was like a giant bellows beneath me and suddenly, with the island soaring above us, it swam into a cave I hadn't seen. The cave turned out to be a tunnel that had a high ceiling. It would have taken a while by boat, but with a Gyarados it only took a few minutes because suddenly we were out and into open space. It was a circular beach, like the one in the movie _The Beach_, with Leo DiCaprio. The beach was edged with thick, tropical looking foilage and the closer we got, the more it felt like Jurassic Park.

The Gyarados lowered its head gently and I stepped off into warm water that was almost up to my waist. I thanked it, but it just swam off without a splash. This time, it disappeared into the water before it reached the tunnel, leaving a small whirlpool behind it.

I turned and looked at the dense foilage. "I guess this is it."

_____________________________________________________________________________

I had called out Moonsong, Cynda (a nickname for now. I just couldn't think of a name), and Ponyta--my three fire types--and we seemed to be making good time. I was on Ponyta's back and the three blasted a path through the dense brush and weeds.

_"I think we're coming up to some clear land."_ Moonsong said without turning around. _"Your Ponyta said it smells fresh water."_

"Yah, that should be the waterfall Jessie was talking about. She said they were attacked near there." I ducked a branch, reaching forward to scratch Ponyta between the ears. It whickered and I hugged it and wished that I had gotten the map from Jessie.

Cynda let loose a Flamethrower attack and suddenly, we were faced with a clearing that held a pond fed by a very high waterfall.

"Aiight, everyone," I called out. "Take a drink _carefully_; I don't need any of you falling in. After that it's rest time."

With barely enough time to slide off Ponyta's back, the three of them ran for the water. I laughed and followed, reaching the pond as the three were in the middle of drinking. Moonsong looked up. _"This stuff is good!"_

I cupped my hands and dipped them into the cold water. It _was_ good and I filled my water bottle with some. I would've cleaned my cuts with it, but they had scabbed over (majorly gross, I know) and luckily none of the glass had become embedded. I figured I was safe, and I was safe from the cuts at least. A sudden wind gusted and all of the Pokemon looked to the right, where the wind came from. Moonsong and Cynda growled and Ponyta whinnied in distress; they readied with fire for an attack.

There was a shrill, high pitched scream and then nothing. I shivered and had my fingertips on the other two Pokeballs that held Umbreon and Mystique. About ten minutes passed, ten _tense_ minutes, before the bushes in front of us rustled and I readied the attack commands in my mind. They rustled some more and I yelled out, "Whoever's there, you better just step out before you get roasted!"

I was kinda hoping to just roast them.

The bushes rustled even more and then parted and a person stepped out...

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**A.N.**_: Oooh I left a cliffhanger!! Any guesses as to who it could be? I know and I'm not telling ~.~  
Actually, the chapter was supposed to end after Pikachu blasted out the window, but I combined two chapters in one. Aren't I sweet?

_**Teaser**_: Who screamed on the island? Was it a Pokemon? A Pokedemon? Nick Carter?  
Okay I'll be realistic. As realistic as I can be with...nevermind. Let's see...The Pokedemon makes a stunning appearance and shares S'mores with Cirrus. 

_____________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 6 - Neverending Night

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.6.:.  
Neverending Night

"Oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it."

--Lightning Crashes-- by _Live_

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Gary!" I exclaimed, watching him pick at a twig from his hair.

"Yeah, it's me." He seemed indignant and I glared at him as he recalled his Alakazam.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same." He glared back at me. "Why did you take off like that? We were supposed to come here together."

"Where are Ash and Misty?" I asked, deliberately changing the subject.

Gary looked worried. "Misty fell and Ash flew back to Goldenrod with her. I don't know how hurt she may be. We had all gotten here by flying; Ash and Misty on Charizard and me on Fearow. We were...I was worried about you. Why did you run off?"

I recalled my Pokemon, even a protesting Moonsong, and walked towards the waterfall. "Why don't you tell me Gary? Why not enlighten me with the fanclub you found at the 'Nightwalker'?"

"What's the 'Nightwalker'?"

"Do _not_ play dumb with me Gary Oak!" I hissed, spinning around to face him. "I'm not an idiot and I know what I saw!"

"What did you see?"

I felt my throat tighten as I remembered. "You. I saw _you_ in a club surrounded by girls and I saw _you_ kissing one full on the lips. I could only wonder how many more after I left."

Gary looked shocked. "You came looking for us?"

"Yes!" I cried out. "You'd been gone nearly the _whole_ night, what else was I supposed to do?"

"We did go clubbing and I was approached by some girls, but I never, _never_ kissed any one of them. Ash and Misty can vouch for me." He paused, scratching at his nose. "We were playing video games the rest of the night in Ash's room. When we heard the explosion, we ran for you. When we saw that Pikachu had blown out the bathroom and found you gone, we started searching for you. When..."

"You expect me to believe that bullshit lie?" I inturrupted him. I paused and he flushed. "I knew it, all lies! You were just playing me after all." I bolted, running away again. I didn't know where I was running, just that it was away from him. I ran through more brush and suddenly the ground vanished from beneath my feet and I fell, screaming through the air.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The act of falling head over heels wasn't something one only did when in love. After tumbling down a steep slope, I came to an abrupt halt; the ground that decided to catch me was hard and several unwelcomed pebbles felt like they'd taken up permanent residence in my back. I'd ended up sprawled on my back at the base of a hill that had a steep slope in what looked like a ravine of sorts.

Tall cliffs faced me and a stream gurgled over rocks about a hundred feet in front of me. I sighed and carefully took inventory of my body by moving one limb at a time. My neck and arms sore but otherwise okay, but my left leg felt like a Rhydon had stepped on it. I looked around to see how steep the hill was and I felt a flush creep up my neck. I could've run down it, but I had not been paying attention. I would've been fine.

I pushed myself into a sitting position against the hill and looked down at my leg. It was a mess, definately broken. My lower leg had twisted up and to the left, and bone was sticking through, obscenely white against the red blood. I closed my eyes against the gruesome sight, stopped trying to move when the pain got so bad that I saw stars against my closed eyelids. I opened them to see blood trickle coldly down the back of my leg. Blood. There wasn't a lot of blood, so hopefully I wouldn't bleed to death. Then again, I was no nurse so I could still be in huge trouble.

"Cirrus!" I heard a voice yell out.

"Stop running," I yelled back hoarsly. "There's a cliff, a cliff I've fallen off of."

"Whoa!" I heard Gary cry out. Small pebbles and cliff grit fell in a slight shower and I shielded myself from them with raised arms.

I looked up, but the hill was sloped so that I could only see the top fringe of his hair. I was sure he couldn't see much of me either.

"Can you walk?" He called down.

I shook my head, then yelled back, "My leg is broken, can you get to me?"

"No, and Mystikal can only teleport one person at a time."

"What about your Fearow?"

"The area is too small for it," He paused. "I'll fly back to Goldenrod and get someone for you. Don't move!" He called out his Fearow and the two took off in a snap of wings.

"Like I can go anywhere." I muttered, flicking a pebble with my fingers.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Time passed very quickly and it got dark quickly in this valley I'd fallen into. Though the sun wasn't set fully yet, the walls on the opposing side were high enough to block it. I got cold quickly too.

Taking a last sip from my canteen, the water had gotten warm and tinny tasting, I considered releasing one of my Pokemon, but something held me from it. Probably the cold or maybe it was shock. Yeah, that had to be it, shock.

Then the howling started.

The sound was bouncing off of the walls of the ravine I fell into and I was unable to tell in what direction it came from. I looked up at the stars that glittered coldly, as if mocking me from their lofty heights. What had I gotten myself into?

Footsteps came from the bend in the ravine to my left, more from the darkness to my right. I grabbed at two Pokeballs from my waist, any two, I didn't care who was inside. Wait...Something wasn't right, the Pokeballs I held were sparking. I looked down at my belt to see that one more was doing the same...the other two were gone.

My heartbeat began to race and I looked around to see if I could see them, but I couldn't. They were gone and I didn't know who had been contained in them. I tried to release the Pokemon I held in my hands, but the Pokeballs wouldn't open. They had been too badly damaged by my fall. Once more, I cursed my stupidity.

Soft growls caught my attention and I looked up to see red eyes peering out through the darkness, several pairs of red eyes, gleaming and vanishing and reappearing. Then one stepped closer so that I could see it....it was a Houndoom! They were _all_ Houndooms!

Freaking out seemed to be a good option and I kept repeating, "Oh. My. God." while trying to back closer to the wall. Pain was fueling me to move and my fingers dug into the crumbling hillside behind me.

They edged closer and closer and I closed my eyes, praying for a quick death when suddenly a stiff wind gusted up and the Houndoom closest to me yelped in surprise.

I opened my eyes to see a huge dark shape taking down the Dark Pokemon. It roared as one attacked it and with a laugh, it attacked them with...blue fire. Suddenly, the last of the Houndoom ran off and the big black shape turned to face me, and I fainted.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I woke to a crackling noise and I cracked one eye open to see a small campfire. I opened both eyes to see that I was in a small cave, a blanket was tucked around me. I had been propped half-sitting up against a wall. A small tin of water was near me and I drank it greedily. I had just set the empty tin down when someone walked into the cave. I tried moving, but my leg protested and I sank back against the wall. _Celui qui soit, soyez._

"Hello," A male voice echoed around me. "Are you feeling better?"

I looked up to see, to my surprise, the guy from the 'Nightwalker.' "What are...how did you get here?"

His blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "By Seel. The ocean has been very calm lately."

"Okay, then how did _I_ get in here?"

"By Rapidash. After that Black Charizard fought off the Houndoom, it left. I had seen the whole thing and decided it would be best to move you to a safe place. You won't be bothered by any stray Pokemon here." He settled on the other side of the campfire and looked at me.

Something about him was odd, he was too different to be normal. "I don't believe you."

"Maybe you should and maybe you shouldn't." He paused. "You're very perceptive, Cirrus Blaine, very smart."

"How do you know my name?" I was suddenly chilled.

He closed his eyes. "I know a lot about you. How you're from a parallel dimension, how you saved this one, how you are going to try to save the same one again...and I know that you will fail."

"How."

"Because I will stop you."

It was then that I noticed his eyes were reflecting like a cat's would, how...how the old lady's had. "You are the Dark Charizard."

He smiled broadly. "Very good!"

"You were also the guy at the Adoption Fair and the old lady."

"Ah-ah," He shook a finger, "You forgot one more. Does the name Mystique ring a bell?"

I gasped, "But..how? I..I..I paid a lot of money for you!!!"

"No, I am not that Pokemon. I merely created her," He stretched like a cat. "But you are still mine."

"Say what?"

"I can't have you going around, threatening to take care of me. I know you mean to kill me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I don't care," I looked away from him, from the mesmorizing campfire. "I don't care because I don't think you _have_ any feelings. How could a monster like you, have something as normal as feelings?"

He sat back, looking aghast, and held one hand to his chest. "I do _so_ have feelings! Why, when I shoved that sniveling, yet incredibly annoying, red head off the cliff I felt so happy! You couldn't possibly understand the...the _satisfaction_ such an action brings. Then there is a feeling called...smug...I think that's correct. That 'Nightwalker' club never existed, it was all an illusion to get _you_ to become jealous and suspicious. It also came with an unexpected bonus, it caused _you_ to become as stupid as all humans are and _you_ fell down a hill." He laughed, finding it hysterical.

"I _still_ don't care," I glared at him, feeling horrified inside. "You killed people, you terrorized people, you hurt my friends, and you _will_ be stopped and it _will_ be by me."

"Oh really?" He got up, circled around the campfire. "Why don't you see, what it's like to have people wanting to kill _you_?"

"I don't think so. You see, people _like_ me and nothing you do can make a difference."

He stood in front of me, then crouched down. His features wavered, as if in a heat wave, and suddenly he looked exactly like Brad Pitt in _Interview with the Vampire_ and in Brad Pitt's voice, he said, "But you have no choice."

He leaned closer to me and I could feel the heat from his body and I fainted again.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**__**

A.N.: Uh-oh. Looks like this is one tricky Pokedemon. Uh, okay, so like, how is this coming along? I'm trying to get Gary's character down, but I think he's pretty o.o.c. What do you guys think?  
Oh, BTW, for those of you who don't know French (like me), _Celui qui soit, soyez_ means _What will be, will be_. I think the Latin was something like Que serra, serra, but I don't know Latin. Or whatever.

**__**

Teaser: What has the Pokedemon done? How will it get people to suddenly hate Cirrus? Will it force all Trainer's Pokegear to play _Mmm-Bop_ on repeat? Boy, Mew is gonna be pissed when she finds Cirrus disobeyed her...

_____________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 7 - Vanishing

- Ñëò journey -

- Ñëòjourney -   
.:.7.:.  
Vanishing

"All the things that I used to say  
All the words that got in the way  
All the things that I used to know  
Have gone out the window."

--When It's Over-- by _Sugar Ray _

_____________________________________________________________________________

**A.N.**: Okay I know that I don't usually do author's notes at the beginning of a fic, but I realized there was something I'd forgotten and it took me seven chapters to remember. I'm so bad! I forgot to mention the ages of the characters. So without further hesitation, the ages:

Cirrus-17  
Gary-18  
Ash-17  
Brock-25

I wasn't too sure of Brock's age when the series started. I used Ash's age of 10 and I think Brock was 18 at that time. If I was wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. I just wrote and forgot to do the age thing. I also forgot one other slightly important thing. Ash and Gary have both defeated the Elite within the past year. Neither have chosen to take over as the "Grand Master" and kick Lance out of his spotlight. Gary's content to just be a Master, Ash on the other hand may want more.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The sound of chirping Pidgey's gently brought me back to the land of the living. Cracking open my eyes let me know that I was laying on my stomach on a bunch of gritty sand. The fact that I was on a beach didn't much matter to me right now. I was definatly out of it. Water gently lapping the beach and my feet tried to coax me back to the darkness that was edging my already fuzzy vision. 

Gary's voice came out of nowhere, sounding distant and tinny, like through a bad phone connection. I saw him as he ran towards me, he looked like he was moving in slow motion. I tried to get up and tell him I was okay, but I could barely move and dizziness overtook me and I passed out.

When I next regained consciousness, I found myself in a bed that was in a room with white walls. At first, I thought my worst fears had come true and that I was in the looney bin, but soft snoring over-ruled that notion. I turned my head to the left and saw Gary sleeping in a chair.

A quick look down at my legs revealed that, though under a light blanket, that both were fine. That disturbed me because for some reason, I expected one to be hurt. The air conditioning fanned my tanned arms and I shivered, rubbing them briskly. I stopped and looked at them. There were no cuts. That there should have been cuts is the one thing I remembered. I frowned, also remembering Gary kissing that Other Girl.

Struggling to get up was out of the question, as much as I wanted to due to one little problem. I was only wearing one of those itty-bitty hospital gowns. I sighed, lay back down, and fell asleep. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

_ Night is at it's peak as James Wonnur makes his way through the forest that edges Blackthorne City. Only a half hour is between him and a cozy bed at the Pokemon Center. He would have let his Charizard fly him there, but the creature is suffering from some sort of virus. It is unable to fly safely._

Noctowl hoot as if in warning and James shivers unexpectedly. Running a hand through his thick blond hair, he wonders if someone is watching him.

He is right.

The strike is so sudden that James is unable to even cry out in surprise. A large dark shape had knocked into him, throwing him off his feet and to the base of an unforgiving tree trunk. He sees stars for a second before he is pulled from the base of the tree. Sharp teeth have clamped onto his right ankle and James digs futily at the ground, dirt is shoved under his nails and a few tear. He is oblivious to that pain as sudden new pain erupts at his leg.

James screams in pain as the creature stands up, its jaws still holding his leg prisoner. The thing does not let go and it seems that it grips harder in a second before viciously shaking its head, like a Growlithe shaking a chew toy. James kicks at the creature's snout with his left leg and is rewarded by being dropped to the ground. The creature bellows in pain and James can see that it is actually a black Charizard with blue flames. At any other time, he might have wanted to capture so rare a creature; right now, James just wants to escape with his life.

"Go, Thermalzip!"

James' Charizard emerges and becomes enraged at the sight of its trainer lying on the ground, injured. Thermalzip is a high level Charizard and the winner of many battles, including nearly defeating Lance of the Elite Four. The two Charizard engage in battle, James does not give any commands to his friend, he pulls himself away from the fight by crawling.

Tears run down James' face as he wonders how such a strange Pokemon could be so evil. Maybe it's a genetic experiment,_ he thinks to himself. Suddenly he hears a roar of pain and the thud of a heavy body hitting the ground, and James turns around, confident of his friends' victory, only to see his Charizard lying on the ground like a child's toy._

The dark Charizard is hunched over it, torn tissue dangling from its jaws. A smile seems to be on its face.

"Thermalzip! No!" James' cry is weak, and he sobs as the flame extinguishes itself from the tailtip of his starter Pokemon. If only he'd gotten it healed in Mahogany Town, Thermalzip would have won...

The dark Charizard hisses and steps over the fallen body of the Charizard. James' only satisfaction is the numerous wounds inflicted by Thermalzip and his last thoughts are of his fallen friend and his beloved fiancee. Her smiling face engulfs his vision as the dark Charizard lunges towards him and all is blessed darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Day two of my stay in the Pokemon Center. I was working on being able to sit up without the immense need to toss my cookies. After a whole morning of failed attempts, I was finally able to sit up without my vision spinning as out of control as my stomach just as dinnertime was rolling around. 

Nurse Joy walked in then, a Chansey followed behind, wheeling in a covered tray. "How are we feeling?"

I smiled, "Better than this morning. I'll feel even better if you're gonna tell me there's filet mignon under that cover."

"You're such a kidder, Cirrus," Nurse Joy smiled back. "All I have for you is slightly buttered toast and pudding!" 

"You're...kidding. Right?" I was feeling a bit nautious again. "I need something more substantial than that!"

"Okay, I was kidding." Nurse Joy had Chansey wheel the cart next to my bed and she lifted off the cover. Under it was a tray full of what looked like shredded beef in gravy, mashed potatoes, and a vegetable that looked like green beans that were yellow. She settled the plate of food onto a tray that fit securely over my lap.

I picked up the fork and picked at the beef. I never was too comfortable having someone watch me eat. I looked up at Nurse Joy.

"You need something?" Nurse Joy looked over to the cart. "Salt? A glass of water? What...oh! Okay!"

She understood my silent look and before leaving with Chansey, she handed me a remote for the TV. She had turned it on and closed the door gently behind her. I sighed and started eating slowly. My stomach was totally empty.

The news was the only thing on then and an anchorwoman paused as she was handed a paper. She scanned it, and her face paled. She composed herself and spoke in a shakey voice, "This just in. It seems that Blackthorne Police have discovered the bodies of Pokemon Trainer James Wonnur and his prized Charizard. Both had been brutally mauled and police fear a wild Pokemon may be the culprit." She paused and suddenly got up out of her seat, handing the paper to her co-anchor.

He too, looked shaken but he spoke in a strong voice. "Blackthorne authorities believe this to have been a random attack and are searching in teams for the Pokemon. They have stressed to the public to not panic."

I turned off the tv, wondering why the woman was so upset. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

_The night air is cool and it is windy, but the dark Charizard takes no notice. Its concentration is focused solely on the herd of Mareep in the meadow below. Mareep are easier to catch, unlike humans. The healing wounds on its body are itchy, but healing fast. The dark Charizard is a fast healer. _

After one final, careful pass over the herd, it would strike. It berated itself for the hasty attack on the human. It had thought the boy to be an easy attack, a quick snack. Luckily the humans' Charizard had already been weakened. The dark Charizards' energy level was nearly at full. Only a few more victims before it would start it's next project.

It takes a final, unnoticed flight over the Mareep before diving down and snatching up one of the plump, surprised Pokemon. It bleats its name and futily attempts a Thundershock, but the dark Charizard is larger than a normal Charizard and it is unnaffected by the crackling electricity. The dark Charizard tosses the hapless Mareep into the air and snaps it in half with its powerful jaws. Very little of the Mareep falls to the meadow below.

The whole attack has taken fifteen seconds and another sixty seconds later pass before the Mareep's owner runs out of her hut to see what is wrong. The frantic bleating and random electric attacks skywards have caused great confusion within the herd and the owner. She and her lone Growlithe are too late to save eight of the Sheep Pokemon. The woman cannot see what the Mareep and the Growlithe see; the form of a large Charizard, winging away into the dark night.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"I want you to stay in Goldenrod for at least a week. No traveling by any means until then." Nurse Joy was very strict with that order and I would find myself staying most of that week in a different room in the Pokemon Center.

My original room was closed for repairs. The only damage Pikachu did was to the door, the window, and its frame. Since a Pokemon had caused it, its Trainer had to pay for it, but I took over responsibility for it. Pikachu had been trying to get me to stay and part of me wished I had.

And besides, I could afford it.

What I hadn't been expecting at all was the lack of news I got when I phoned home to Viridian. I had hijacked a wheelchair and wheeled my bon-bon down to the first floor to use the Vid-phone in the lobby. Yes, I was fully clothed in some new clothes (my old ones were pretty threadbare and crappy), but I was still a bit shakey with the standing and walking bit. Okay, so I was feeling lazy, so sue me.

So there I was in the lobby and calling home. While the phone was connecting, I looked around guiltily. Gary had sworn that if he found me out of my room (he'd gone shopping again on my request) that he'd go out and kiss more Other Girls. Finally, the phone breeped confirmation and I saw Matt in the moniter. I was about to say hello when he rattled on and on. I'd gotten the answering machine. How lovely.

"Sorry I can't be here to take your call. Stacie, if this is you, I'll pick you up at eight. And if this is you Cirrus, you'd better not be getting too close to that looser, if you know what I mean..."

With a quick hit on the disconnect button, and a few snickers from the person on the other side of me, I hung up. I'd call from a normal phone later. I got back to my room without anyone, like Gary, catching me in the process. Nurse Joy didn't approve either, as I'd unsucessfully asked her earlier for a wheelchair.

The sheets were in my hand and I was about to get under them, when I heard a throat being cleared. Gazing up with my most innocent glance at the doorway to see Gary glaring at me, I smiled faintly. "Sup?" I asked, weakly. I'll, ah, spare you the gory details. Seems Gary and a few Chansey's had caught sight of me, plus the wheelchair next to my bed wasn't too stratigic on my part. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"...And in other news," The anchorman was saying, "A herd of Mareep has been descimated by an unknown Pokemon..."

I turned down the volume of the tv. I really didn't want to hear that much and I was trying to get to sleep. The eleven o'clock news was worse now than yesterday when they reported that poor boy and his Pokemon were found dead. He wasn't even fifty feet from the back of a clothing shop. To make things worse, it turns out that the anchorwoman that broke the news to the public, had been his fiancee.

"...The owner of the flock said she was awakened in the middle of the night by the cries of her Growlithe and the flock itself. When she ran out to see what was the matter, it was too late. Eight of her twenty Mareep had been brutally slain. Authorities are working on the scene and we will be talking with our reporter on the scene right now."

The scene switched to show a blond man standing in the middle of a messed up meadow. Powerful lights had been set up around the meadow and people in uniforms were busily taking samples and doing other things. Grass and dirt had been torn up in clumps by the sheep Pokemon.

"That's right, Mark," The man said, looking very professional. "I'm here in the middle of a meadow and what I've seen has shocked me. The video we're about to show is pretty graphic, so if you have any little ones watching, we'll wait ten seconds for them to leave the room."

The reporter paused and stood waiting, one hand to a earpiece thing. He still looked very professional, despite the fact it was nearly eleven-thirty at night. Hey, just how many little ones did he expect to be up so late anyhow?

"Allright, now this is the footage we have to show you." The images switched from the blond man to pre-recorded footage of the field itself. There were tufts of bloody fleece and more than a few hooves and severed limbs. A silver ribbon was stained red at sliced edges. "The evidence is evident. This had been an attack made by..."

But I wasn't listening anymore. I had turned off the television and closed my eyes against the disturbing footage. Hopefully, my sleep would be less disturbed.

It wasn't. My dreams that night were filled with crying Mareep. They were running away from something that I couldn't see. They were terrified and they were dying. I was there, but I wasn't there...as if I was a ghost watching them. I'd see a black blur and then a Mareep would vanish. It happened over and over again, until a Growlithe's bark chased off whatever was attacking them.

The dream switched and suddenly I was looking into the unblinking, unseeing eyes of the dead boy. His arms had claw marks and they were torn down to the bone. The look of pure terror on his face was painful to look at. It was obvious he had died roughly.

Reaching out a hand to try to close those eyes was a mistake. Suddenly they focused and his hands grabbed my wrist in a vice-like grip. I cried out soundlessly and tried to get away, but he was too strong.

"Why?" He asked in a whispery voice, "Why did you let it do this to me?"

I woke up, drentched in sweat and I was breathing as if I'd been in a marathon. I sat up, holding the blanket tightly to me - a security blanket - and I just sat there until my heart stopped racing and my breathing was more regular. I reached over and snapped on the bedside light and looked down at my wrists. They were unmarked and I laughed, just to hear the sound of it. It was a few minutes until I was calmed down and it wasn't until then that I shut off the light and lay back down.

Luckily, the crescent moon had risen and was shining into my window. It wasn't all that bright so it didn't make it harder to try to sleep again, but it was pretty and it took my mind off of the nightmare. Though it was the last thing I wanted to do, I knew I had to get some sleep. I was scared and alone. Gary had his own room near Misty and Ash's (no they weren't _sharing_ a room), and if Pikachu hadn't wrecked mine, I'd be in my own rented room too. As it was, they were several flights above me. I was close to the nurses quarters, in case something happened.

I thought as I tried to fall asleep. Why would I have dreamed about James and why would he have said that to me? Whatever had happened to me on that island, I was healing fast. Gary swore up and down that when he saw me last, on the island, that I'd had broken my leg and that there were cuts on my arms. But...wouldn't I have remembered that?

Closing my eyes, I felt the cool breeze of the open window wash over me. It blew in gently, bringing in the scents of the outdoors: trees, flowers, the occasional all-night eatery. It was very soothing and I was just about to fall asleep when I felt a presence in the room with me. A dark presence.

Waking was what I wanted to do most, but for some reason, I couldn't resist the sleepiness that overtook me. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

_The dark Charizard is feeling a most unusual emotion: Happiness. Things have been going better than according to plan for it, and things can only get better. It has an agenda to stick to, and no human is going to spoil it._

The dark Charizard swoops low over the full tree-tops, leaves tickle its belly. It doesn't laugh at the sensations of tickling, rather it laughs over the fear it induces in the sleeping--and now awake--Pokemon that had been roosting in the trees. Fear is a delicacy to the dark Charizard.

And like most delicacies, it hungers for more.

This night's hunting has gone better than planned. No more killing, the dark Charizard has eaten enough to last a week, this time the hunting is for live prey. With half the night gone, the dark Charizard swings into full force.

The village that comes into view is full of sleeping humans and the mutant Pokemon wastes no time. It flies low and slowly, almost hovering, while it sings a high-pitched melody. The song bypasses the humans' Pokemon as the song is sung to a frequency heard only by humans. The song has a limited reach, roughly equilivent to the size of a small village, like this one.

Below the dark Charizard, doors open to the houses and buildings below and humans step out onto the street. The song leads them to the center of their village, where the dark Charizard is waiting, hovering above a dark mass of energy. When the last human has stepped into the center, the dark Charizard's melody changes a fraction of a note and the humans, one by one, step into the mass of dark energy. It looks like a doorway and as the humans disappear into it, it seems to grow, bit by bit.

The last human steps through and the dark Charizard stops singing. The dark mass vanishes in a shower of blue sparkles and the dark Charizard drops to the ground, exhausted. It drinks from the small fountain that is off center of the square. There is a marble statue of a Magicarp and a Goldeen. The dark Charizard takes note of the dawn edging on the far horizon and it leaps into the air. It's mission is done, at least for tonight. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"I have to leave you," Gary said, holding my hand.

"Why?! Was I so rotten to you?" I cried out.

"No, nothing like that!" Gary said, trying to sound reassuring. "I have to get home quickly. Gramps injured himself and he needs me to capture his Gyarados. It only listens to him or me."

"When will you be back?" I hated how I sounded, weak and afraid.

"Tomorrow afternoon, no later than three."

"You're taking the train?"

He nodded, "Mystikal isn't feeling well and I don't want to risk a miscalculated Teleport. I don't want to end up with half of me in a tree or something." He stood up to leave and his hand slipped out of mine. I watched his back as he walked to the door, his brown hair brushing the collar of his shirt.

"Be careful."

Gary turned around, flashing me his "Proud as hell" look. "Don't worry, Cirrus. I can handle _anything_!" He waved and left, closing the door softly behind him. I watched his sillhouette on the frosted glass window on the door vanish as he walked away. I had a feeling like that was the last I'd see of him.

Twenty minutes later I was watching the news. The lastest story was about five villages in Johto and Kanto. It seems that every person in them had vanished, down to the last woman and child. I'm not talking about the BIG cities like Viridian or Blackthorne, but the little suburb-types that weren't famous for having Gyms and stuff...'cause they didn't. 

"This just in...breaking news from Goldenrod Police," a blue haired man was saying.

I turned up the volume, just a hair.

"It seems that the Magnet Train from Goldenrod to Saffron has mysteriously stopped right on the tracks..."

I held my breath, _No...tell me you weren't on it Gary...Tell me you're okay..._

"...people on board have disappeared. I repeat, all people on board have disappeared. Though police have no suspects and no motives, this disappearance has been linked to the vanishings in the past three days. While police do not have any leads, they are urging people not to panic." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**A.N.**_: Due to the thoughtfullness of one reviewer, and I really _do_ appreciate it - don't think that I don't - I have cut down on the amount of times the word/letter "I" will begin a new paragraph. I'd like to take the time to thank the reviewer for letting me know. I hadn't known how irritating it was getting! Thank you, you know who you are!

_**Teaser**_: Ah the results of the actions of one. Strange things are a'foot. What will Cirrus do? Or, what has she done? Has Cirrus led the Pokedemon right to civilization? Does the Pokedemon have worse things in mind than this? How much worse could it possibly get? All this and more, next Friday. 

_____________________________________________________________________________


	9. Gary's Interlude - When Words Fail

****

"When Words Fail"

__

I've never been so scared in my life.

It's a feeling I don't like admitting to have. I'm Gary Oak and I'm not _supposed_ to be afraid. But I was, and once again, it was all due to a girl. Hah, I never thought it would come down to a girl. Maybe the possibility of loosing again at the League Games, or even loosing to Ash, but that a girl could bring up such an emotion? Not possible.

It shouldn't have been, possible for me to be afraid that is, but being on that island and watching Cirrus running away from me and then seeing her vanish from sight scared me. I thought she'd teleported or something. With Cirrus, you could never be too sure, not with what she...what we _all_ have been through.

It was confusing, _disturbing_, to me that she would think I would lie to her. The fact was that I _couldn't_ lie to her. I should know, I've tried. The act of leaving her, alone and hurt, on that island was the worse thing I'd done in my life.

__

"Be careful."

She really should listen to her own advice, but I knew she wouldn't. She was worried about me for some reason. I didn't want to go back to Pallet, but Gramps needed me. You know what I did, when I left her in the Center? I smirked at her and said I could handle anything. Maybe I can lie to her. I hope I never have to make a choice to leave her alone like that again.

"Are you going to Saffron City, sir?"

The voice jolted me from my reverie. Looking up, I saw a train employee staring at me. "Yes, I am." Showing him my pass, I walked past as if I owned the magnet train. The inside of the train was very posh, with wide aisles and recliner-type seats. It only took about a half-hour to get to Saffron, much faster than the normal means of travel. I took a window seat and sat down. A dark haired guy was sitting in the row across from me and his blue eyes glittered like ice.

Something about him felt wrong, but I stared out the window, trying to piece together my thoughts. _Cirrus, always you._ Visions of golden eyes bore into my mind and the sound of her laughter rang in memory. It was true that she brought out the best in me and I felt like I'd been waiting for someone like her...for a very long time. The doors closed then and the train staff walked around, making sure we were comfortable.

Officer Jenny had been at the Pokemon Center when I ran into it that night. The night I left Cirrus on that damn island. I still don't know why I went there and not to a human hospital, but I did. Officer Jenny was true to her job and sent out a team of five Officers to the island. They searched the area I took them to, but Cirrus was no where to be found. There were signs that she'd been there, signs of a Pokemon battle too. Three of her Pokeballs were found lying at the base of the hill, sparking and very damaged, the Pokemon inside were trapped. The Officers' Growlithe team found the other two, and that was all we found.

They had to drag me away. Me. Pokemon Master, dragged away like...like someone who'd lost his girlfriend.

__

Life is good. 

Her voice echoed in my mind. It was one of the first things she said after we found each other, again. I smiled, remembering just how good, how _right_ it felt to have her around me again. 

The train shivered around me and suddenly, we were moving down the track, towards Kanto. It would take seconds for me to re-capture the Gyarados and then I'd be going back to Johto. One part of Gramps' message was disturbing though, something he sent over with the Vid-phone call, and a fax...it had me worried.

The paper I took out was a full color fax of a photo. It showed a clearing, well cared for and obviously visited often by people. It was a meditative center, of sorts, with a small reflection pool. What bothered me were the concentric rings of flowers in the center of the photo. Flowers of all colors: Reds, pinks, whites, violets; some were trampled flat and others were crushed by bits of pink stone.

Pink marble to be exact.

Gramps wasn't sure why he sent it to me, he said it was a gut feeling. Instinct was something he never ignored and lucky me, I would have to tell Cirrus. I wasn't afraid of her reaction, more like, the epic war that would take place because of some shattered pink rock.

Whether Xanady had escaped, or if someone or something had blasted the ex-scientist now statue to bits, that's what we had to find out. Xanady couldn't be allowed to run loose, she was far too dangerous.

"Excuse me," a male voice broke into my thoughts. "Do you know what time it is?"

I looked up to see the dark-haired man. "Yeah, it's about 3:30."

The man nodded and turned to some papers in his lap. I stared, unashamed, taking in his features. He looked to be a few years older than me, but he had such an aura of power that I turned away after a moment.

The pack I carried with me held Cirrus' Pokeballs. For some reason, she wanted me to personally take them to Gramps. I don't know why, girls are strange, I guess. You won't hear me saying that around Cirrus, but it's definitely true about her.

A voice came over the loudspeaker, letting us know that we'd just crossed over into Kanto, when the train stopped dead. The sound of metal on concrete was a loud screech that sounded like a wounded animal as the train landed roughly onto the emergency tracks, tossing those that weren't seated like dolls. I was one of them and I saw stars as my head hit off the wall. The train settled with a groan and I took in a deep breath. I was now on the train's floor, my back against the wall, just under the window. I gripped the seats armrests and shakily got back into my seat. My head was starting to ache and I knew it would be foolish to think I was uninjured.

Moments later, the voice came on again, a bit shaky, to let us know the train was stabilized and that help was on its way. Passengers were crying out and starting to get panicky. Train attendants were walking around, helping those in need. One paused by my seat and handed me a damp washcloth. I took it, stupidly wondering why, when I felt something tracking down the left side of my temple. I knew it was blood before I put the washcloth against my temple. It stung and I took the cloth away, surprised at the amount of blood on it, crimson against the white of the fabric.

I heard chuckling from my right and when I looked over, I saw the man standing up. Papers fell from his lap and I saw they were blank. Blue power, like that of a psychic Pokemon, lit his eyes and the power fairly dripped like tears. He raised his arms and a blue glow extended from his arms, to the ceiling and then completely engulfing the train cabin. 

The power streamed away from him in a wash of blue energy. It was like watching Cirrus fighting Xanady all over again. The energy had circled him like a hula-hoop before shooting away from him. When it hit me, I had been looking for a way to hide, to run, when I found I couldn't move and my body tingled. I could see the energy returning to him and when it passed a person, that person disappeared in a shower of white sparkles.

No one screamed, hollered, or cried. It was impossible to move, to vocalize; there was simply no escape.

When the wave hit me, I was afraid; for me, Cirrus, even Ash. But feelings were a moot point as darkness, and not a bright white light, swept over me and I knew no more.

For once, words had failed me. 


	10. Chapter 8 - Now what?

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.8.:.  
Now what?

"You've got no choice babe  
But to move on, you know  
There ain't no time to waste."

--It's Gonna Be Me-- by _Nsync_

_____________________________________________________________________________

People didn't panic. It seems that they didn't like to have their world, their routines disrupted and so they went on with life. People shopped, talked, battled...life went on. I myself just lay there in bed though I was supposed to be walking as much as I could. It had been a day since the people vanished from the Magnet Train and I had no word from Gary. I had tried bugging the police, but they wouldn't say anything, the news had no word on the identities of the Train's passengers, and the Vid-Phone systems and all phones were down.

Ash and Misty had dropped by a few times, but they really didn't know me. Misty's right arm was in a cast and it turns out she'd broken it in a fall on that island. I felt somewhat guilty about it, but kept quiet. I passed the time by just lying in bed, counting the small swirls in the textured ceiling. A voice suddenly sneered at me.

__

Stop being such a wuss.

I stopped counting. Had I thought that?

__

What? Oh, yeah, you did. I'm your conscience and I'm telling you that you need to get over it. Get up and do something.

"But I don't want to," I said softly, feeling foolish. "I need to hear from Gary first."

The voice in my head snorted, _The great Cirrus Blaine needs to hear from some wimpy MALE before she does anything? That is weak!_

"I'm not weak," I muttered, "And I don't need his approval or anything, I just wanna know that he's okay."

__

Fine, the voice grumbled. It paused and suddenly sounded like Gary, though forced and rushed, _Hey Cirrus, it's Gary. I'm fine and dandy. Look at me, frolicking through a field full of flowers and hoppity bunnies._

I snorted, "He'd never do that."

__

Whatever. You need to get up before you look like a Slugma.

"Fine, then I'll get up and go shopping. Will that suit you?"

__

Fine, that's just fine.

"Aiight."

__

NO! Do not_ say 'Aiight'. Only fools and idiots say, 'Aiight.' Besides, it's so last week._

"It is not!" I protested, "The Backstreet Boys say it all the time! Well, at least Howie does."

__

Howie, like ALL of the Backstreet Boys, is gay. So don't say 'Aiight'.

"Why not? If I say aiight, am I gay?"

__

No, if you say, 'Aiight', you're a moron.

"Well you seem to like saying aiight, so does that make you a moron?"

There was a pause and I grinned. 

__

No, you idiot, just stop saying that damn word! 

Suddenly I started having a horrible, pounding headache and I clutched my head. "What's going on?" I cried out. The pain was immense and brought tears to my eyes.

__

Promise you won't say that word?

"I promise, I promise!" The pain lessened and then was gone. I sat up warily, wiped at the tears, and slipped on my Teva's. I'd been dressed since this morning. "I know that you aren't my conscience. I don't know what you are, but you're no part of me."

__

Actually, I'm going to be you whether you like it or not. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

I have to admit, I was very shaken. I was walking around the various shops, pretending to be interested and happy. I was actually quite terrified. It seemed I had something in my mind that wasn't quite me. Riiight. All I could figure out was that it had happened on that island, but I just couldn't remember anything that happened. Plus, I couldn't ask Moonsong or Umbreon - the only two Pokemon I could communicate with - because I had Gary take them all back with him to Pallet.

Why did I do that? I wasn't really sure, it was just a gut feeling I had. I wanted to know they'd be safe and there'd be no better place then with Professor Oak. Besides, there was nothing I couldn't handle without them. I paused by a television shop when I saw that the Breaking News was on. Deep inside, I wasn't surprised by what I saw, but rather the reaction by those that had crowded around me.

"...among the two hundred people missing was recent Pokemon Master Gary Oak. Others reported on that fateful Magnet Train were..."

But I'd walked away, through the throng of people, back to the Pokemon Center. I heard snippets of conversations as I did.

"...Gary is sooo cute!..."

"...He was supposed to be inducted..."

"What is that!" A woman cried out, pointing at the sky.

My troubles momentarily on hold, I paused to look and I almost tripped. Hovering high above us was a large pulsating dark mass. 

__

You might want to back away, Cirrus.

I did as the voice commented, but I backed up into a person. I apologized as I turned around, only to see Brock directly behind me. "Brock!"

"What is that thing?" He was staring up at it and my anxiety level was increasing. We had to get out of here.

"Everyone, run away!" I started yelling, pulling Brock's arm as I did, trying to get him to come with me. "That thing is dangerous!" I wasn't sure exactly how I knew, but whatever was in my mind had a good idea on what it wanted and it wasn't good. The wind started kicking up then, like a Pidgeot's Gust attack. Large black clouds started to fill the sky and the bright sunny day quickly vanished.

I'd managed to pull Brock back about fifty feet, when a streak of dark energy, like a dark lightning bolt, darted down and hit three people who'd stayed to gawk. They screamed in terror as the energy picked them up and pulled them far, far up into the air. The people disappeared into the mass of energy. It was starting to feel like I was on the set of the movie _Twister_.

People started screaming and running away, and the energy fired bolt after bolt, getting those that were too slow. I managed to pull Brock all the way into the Pokemon Center and we stared out of windows at the energy mass. It seemed to be stationary and it looked like it couldn't get into buildings. A report came on the TV's that were hung along corners of the Center, warning people to stay off the streets, but I didn't hear it.

__

The time has almost come, Cirrus. I should thank you for letting me visit! The voice sounded vindictive.

"Brock, I..." I began, trying to ignore the voice. I needed to clear up what had happened so long ago.

He stared at me, as if trying to figure something out. "You...I know you, don't I?"

"Yes.."

"Cirrus!" Three voices cried out.

The two of us spun towards the voices and I groaned when I saw Jessie, James, and Meowth running towards us. I turned back to Brock, but he'd figured it out already.

"You!" He looked angry. "You're that girl with the Charmander!"

"Please, let me explain..."

"No, you have no right to try." He started to walk away, but Jessie stood in his way.

"You need to let her explain." Jessie looked arrogant. "Because we're the ones that set her up."

"That's right," James said slyly. "So you'd better listen."

We found an empty bench in the waiting area and I slouched in my seat as four pairs of eyes fixated on me. I took a breath and told as much as I could. I couldn't tell them everything about Xanady and the things she'd done to every human in this dimension, nor could I tell them that I'd had her transformed into a pink marble statue. Twenty minutes later, my tale was told and Brock, as well as Jessie, James, and Meowth, were staring at me. 

"That's a pretty tall tale," Brock said, looking thoughtful. "I guess I owe you an apology, Cirrus. I should have taken the time to listen to you."

I shrugged, "What could you do? I was rushed out of Viridian all most as soon as you left."

"Yeah, but now we've got bigger problems," James said, looking out the window.

"Actually, _I_ have bigger problems." I stood up and walked to one of the windows. I could see people huddled inside of shops, saw the huge mass of negative energy pulsating with a life of its own...a pulsating that matched the beating of my heart. Leaves and other debris were being blown around into little dust devils. "This is my war to fight, it's not for you guys."

When I got no response to my self-sacrificial statement, I turned around to see that not only were Jessie, James, Meowth, and Brock not looking at me, but everyone else in the Pokemon Center (and there were a lot of other people) had their attention focused on something in the center of the Center.

I brushed through the crowds to see Nurse Joy talking to a Pokemon, but it wasn't Chansey and it wasn't just any ordinary Pokemon. This thing was massive, powerful, and familiar. It looked at me and its gaze was fixed on mine and I knew it was looking directly _at_ me and not in my general area. It said one word, more out of reflex than something to say.

__

"Entei..."

_____________________________________________________________________________

__

I've never been so scared in my life.

Just _looking_ at Entei was frightening. I never thought it would be possible to be so scared of something, but the power that emanated from that Pokemon...it terrified me. It was simply massive.

What could I say to it? Um, how about..._"Hi Entei. I'm here to destroy an evil Pokedemon only it seems that something else has taken up residence in my mind please don't kill me along with it..."_ Nah, I didn't think that would work either. So I did what any self-preserving somewhat possessed girl from another dimension would do.

I ran away.

Actually, I only ran up to my room and locked the door. I leapt onto my bed and hoped that Entei couldn't teleport like he could in the movie. Minutes passed and I guessed that he couldn't, though I know he could've run faster than I could.

__

You really are dumber than Ash Ketchum! The whatever laughed from my mind. _Entei didn't even bother to chase you, but if he had, with _my_ speed, even he would be no match for you._

I was pissed by the thing saying I was dumber than Ash, but what could I do? Beat myself up? I was about to move when I saw a familiar glimmer of silver sparkles. Mew appeared in her usual style and hovered in the air right in front of me. She blinked and said, _"There's something different about you."_

I wanted to answer, but I found myself completely paralyzed. A minute passed before I felt my mouth open and my voice asked her, "So, which Mew are you?"

Mew froze in mid-stretch, her eyes wide. _"What did you just say?"_ Her voice was shaky.

I couldn't move, talk, _anything_. What I'd thought to be an overactive imagination just confirmed itself to be a totally real and evil presence.

__

Bingo sugah, and I'm taking over this show!

Suddenly, forgotten memories resurfaced: A campfire in a cave, that boy, pain, betrayal. The voice was malicious. "I said, 'Which Mew are you?' I remember several powerful Mews and I want to know if you're one of them."

Mew looked sad, _"Oh Cirrus. You went to that island alone, didn't you?"_

"No, not exactly. She had several Pokemon with her, but none were able to help her." There was a pause. "So, which one..."

__

"I heard you the first two times!" Mew snapped. _"I am the only one."_

I had no control over my body, but I could feel my brows draw together in a frown. The entity was surprised. "Do you regret, then? That you didn't agree in the first place to join with us?"

Mew didn't' pause to think, she shook her head. _"Never, not for a day have I ever regretted my decision. No Mew ever has."_

"Self-sacrificing fool!" Another frown. "We will talk again." An instant later, I slumped to the bed, unaware that I'd been standing on it. I looked up at Mew, tears in my eyes, and said, "Please help me, Mew..." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

But Mew couldn't help me and in the end, it all came down to facing Entei. It also took about a half-hour for Mew to convince me that Entei wouldn't outright kill me on sight, but even with her beside me, I wouldn't leave the safety of my bed. She had also let me know that it was a Pokedemon that inhabited my mind. I ended up in a TK bubble of Mew's and she teleported us to the lobby of the Pokecenter.

Entei was still there and while people "oohed" and "aahed" over him, they were shocked by Mew's appearance. I didn't know if it was fear or awe or a mix of both, but the people in the lobby gave the three of us a wide berth. I heard Brock, Jessie, James, and Meowth calling out to me, asking if I was okay, but I couldn't move. Once more, I felt the now familiar paralysis, a frozenness that had nothing to do with Entei's piercing gaze.

The murmuring of the crowd subsided and died away as Entei padded closer to me. It looked as though Mew and Entei were talking telepathically; Mew was looking frustrated, while Entei looked determined. Finally, Mew sighed, nodded, and suddenly we were outside the Pokemon Center. I was literally hovering, in Mew's bubble, over the front steps.

My heart started pounding so hard that my body was moving in sync with it and I felt very lightheaded.

__

Such a frail body for so dominant a species, the Pokedemon snorted. _I'll fix that._

I took little glee in the fact that it was frustrated by Mew's bubble.

She hovered near me, _"I'm sorry, Cirrus, I must leave you."_

- No -

__

"Entei will help you. He is very powerful."

- NO -

Mew disappeared, her TK bubble lowered me to the ground and vanished. The winds were still gusting and without the protection of Mew's bubble, it blew my hair back one second and in my eyes the next.

Entei took a step towards me and I blacked out only to be revived by the sensation of standing and talking. The Pokedemon had taken control of me again and this time it was stronger. "...is the Legendary Mutt Entei? You were so powerful a species and now you're numbers have been pathetically reduced to _one_! Only one of the three of you." The Pokedemon laughed, a mocking sound I could never make. "Pathetic."

I could sense people watching us and I hoped they would stay where they were...safe. Entei didn't look upset, he merely roared. A terrifying sound that blasted through me like I was standing next to a huge sub-woofer (no pun intended). If I had been in control of my body, I would have run. Spielberg's T-Rex had _nothing_ on this Pokemon.

Entei roared again and again, getting a step closer with each roar. This seemed to freeze the Pokedemon, but I was getting closer to fainting. Entei stopped, ten feet away, and the Pokedemon said, "You can't win." I thought I saw Entei's eyes unfocus and focus. I felt so weak and I didn't know why.

__

Because I'm feeding off of your life's energy, you stupid human, The Pokedemon sneered to me.

I wondered if this was the end; had I failed before getting a chance to try? Entei roared again and I blacked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I came to, to the sound of a male voice, very gentle and soothing. It dawned on me that it was a telepathic voice, which nixed out the possibility it was Brock's'. The first thing I noticed was that it wasn't windy where I was, but I had to be in a building, because I could still _hear_ the roaring of the wind. I heard people too, murmuring nervous voices, all around me.

"Clear back at least twenty feet, I think she's coming to." That authoritative voice was Brock's, no doubt about it. Jessie, James, and Meowth helped with the gawkers. Why would they gawk?

Then, gently, a bit awed (?), I heard Brock ask me, "Cirrus, are you okay?" He sounded worried and I wondered why. The second thing I noticed was that I was lying on my stomach on the floor. I still didn't open my eyes, but I could feel the smooth tiled surface beneath me and a pillow under my head.

I wanted to answer, but I couldn't move. Minutes passed and I felt a liquid being misted onto my shoulder and I blacked out again. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mew's gentle, familiar telepathic touch woke me. I felt empty, like something was missing. With my eyes still closed, they seemed too heavy to open, I opened my mouth. "Whaa..what happened?" I tried to ask, but it came out as a groan. Ugh. My mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls and my body ached all over.

__

"Shh, don't try to talk." I felt a small paw gently rub my shoulder, and I could feel a heavy blanket on my back. _"Try telepathy...just think what you would say."_

I blinked slowly, I felt so groggy, and I opened my eyes to darkness. For a brief moment, I was afraid I'd lost my sight, then Mew hovered into view. _"Why is it so dark? Is it night already?"_ Last I knew, it was early afternoon.

Mew cocked her head and I was struck by two thoughts. One was that she was injured. A length of gauze was wrapped around her upper left forearm. The second was how _small_ she looked. I started to get up, but she held me down telekinetically. I grunted in annoyance.

__

"Don't try moving. You'll just wear yourself out."

"But why are you hurt? Hasn't Nurse Joy seen to that?"

"Nurse Joy is gone, they all are."

I exhaled, a ragged sigh of defeat that was accompanied, to my shock, by a quick blast of blue flames. Mew leapt out of the way, containing all of the fire in a tk bubble, and extinguished them. _"Don't do that!"_

"Mew what the hell happened?"

"You don't remember...that could be good."

"Let me guess - this isn't a blanket on my back...is it?"

"No Cirrus," Sounding somber, Mew settled back on the tiled floor. _"They're wings. You are the Dark Charizard."_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mew let me know that two days had passed since Entei lent a helping paw. After Entei's roars caused me to faint, the Pokedemon had the Dark Charizard appear, and I'd been "kicked" out of my body and into the Dark Charizard's, and the Pokedemon kept mine. The Pokedemon was now under tight security/supervision.

__

"There's more..."

Mew also let me know that while Entei had been busy with his roar thing, (what was the whole purpose of that anyway?) the Pokedemon had the Dark Charizard lure people to the Energy thing and they got sucked up into it. Only sixteen people, including Brock, had been saved. Meowth, like all other Pokemon, was unaffected by the Dark Charizard. The Dark Charizard, under the Pokedemons control, had been responsible for James Wonnur's death, the Mareep slaughter, the Magnet Train, all the little villages and cities where people disappeared...all of it from one bad apple.

__

"But Jessie and James...gone?"

Mew nodded and I had to stop myself from trying to cry. _"I don't remember anything after Entei's roaring."_

"The Dark Charizard is a clone of the body the Pokedemon originally inhabited. Pokedemons are actually bodiless entities that control whatever living thing they want."

I thought about the movie, what was it called - _Fallen_, I think - where some entity was passed by touch. I never saw it so I don't know how it ended, maybe it could've helped me here. _"A clone? But Charizard aren't naturally black and they don't have blue fire."_ I also thought about _Tenchi in Tokyo_, where a telepathic mutant created shadows of herself. Only the shadows believed themselves to be real. I don't know if that could apply to here....naaah.

__

"It doesn't matter now." Mew sighed. I think she's gonna be all sighed out by the time this is done with, to tell you the truth. She was probably thinking Mewtwo had a good idea by just being an "observer."

Mew cleared her throat, sighed once more, and said, _"The only thing that matters now, is you battling and defeating the Pokedemon."_

"Was I responsible for it getting off the island?"

Mew's reply was a nod.

__

Great, I thought, _More to feel guilty over._

**__**

Teaser

    Looks like Cirrus has her hands..er..paws full again. How will she defeat the Pokedemon? Can she defeat it? What has happened to all the people that have vanished? All this and more...Same bat time, same bat place. 


	11. Chapter 9 - The Plot Thickens..uh, kinda

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.9.:.  
The Plot Thickens..uh, kinda

"I've got things on my mind  
Never thought I would  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules."

--I Wanna Be Bad-- by _Willa Ford_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Two voices murmuring in my head woke me from a sleep I didn't know I was in. They sounded like they were arguing.

_"I'm telling you that she's the one!"_

"I know that, little one, that is not being the issue being questioned."

Who's the one?

"Then what is?"

"Whether she can do this at all. I could tell by looking at her, the look in her eyes...she does not believe that she is the one." The voice was male and his words were carefully chosen when 'spoken.' The deep timbre of the tone reverbrated in my mind; whoever he was, he didn't care if he was 'heard' by anyone else. Especially if I could pick up on their conversation.

The male voice continued, _"The Others have gone deep into hiding, Mew, and that is both good and bad."_

Mew? Who knew Mew? All of this had taken such a serious twist that left me confused and frustrated. I had to see who this mystery speaker was and I was certain they were physically close to where I was. But then I realized I didn't have to _see_ them at all. By swimming to consciousness, I felt something click within me, as if a rusty gear in an old clock had moved for the first time in ages and I _knew_ it was Entei. I could feel his power, as I felt Mew's, and as I felt my own. I could also sense the individual energy, the life source, of the surviving humans in the Center. It was more of a shock to the system than a Thunderbolt.

Groaning at this rush of newness, I sat up, dazed. It wasn't telepathic thoughts or even raw emotions, it was just...their _essences_, their core beings, their souls. A part of me wanted very much to sample it, firsthand. I whimpered at the flood of need, the need to take it, and I found myself wanting to move towards it and to snatch it...I couldn't take it!

Suddenly, the desire lessoned to a bearable point and I opened my eyes to see Mew hovering in front of me. _"Better?"_ She was still wearing the gauze bandage.

_"Thank you, Mew."_ I knew to use telepathy; it was getting easier to use.

Entei strode closer to me and bowed his shaggy head at me. _"I am sorry."_

"For what?"

He stared at me, amazed. _"For displacing your very soul into that foul creature's puppet."_

I gave a shuddering sigh, then I smiled, _"I'm used to it."_

Entei shook his head, _"I...do not wish to learn more on_ why..._there is much to discuss and not enough time in which to do so."_

I looked at Mew, _"Translation please?"_

Mew landed on the front desk, about ten feet from me, _"You have to destroy the portal to the Pokedemons' realm. You are the only one capable of doing so."_

"Well why me? Why not the Legendary Birds? Legendary Dogs? Lugia, Ho-oh, even **Mewtwo**..." I stopped when Mew shook her head. _"What?"_

"They can't destroy it from the outside, where their powers are the strongest. The only way to destroy the portal is from the inside. And anyway, only Pokedemons or their creations can get into it. Since you're in the body of this Pokedemons creation, it's up to you."

"What about all the people in it now?"

Entei rumbled, a sound like thunder in the confines of the Center, _"They entered through a different portal...one created by the Dark Charizard."_

"So what you're saying is someone has to stop it," I sighed,_ "Looks like it's me."_

"There is more." Entei said.

Sighing, carefully, I rolled my eyes. _Of course there's more. Always when it's me, there's more. This is turning out to be an infomercial...but wait! There's MORE!_

"Cirrus..." Mew's voice privately informed me to behave. Entei was speaking, unaware of Mew's 'little talk' to me.

_"The Pokedemon, in your body, still has some telepathic ability, a link of sorts, to its realm. This link not only keeps the Pokedemon empowered, it also keeps it alive. Without the link, it would perish in our realm within one hours time."_

"That's way harsh." I thought for a moment. _"So say I go into this portal and I manage to destroy it, from the inside out, and say I make it out alive. What happens to my body, the people that were taken, and the body I'm in now?"_

"If you survive the ordeal in the Pokedemon's portal, so will the Dark Charizards' body. The people in the portal will be totally dependant upon your success. It will be up to you to rescue them."

I nodded, _"Okay, that sounds feasible. How many people were abducted?"_ I felt like Mulder. _Scully! Bring me X-File P264809!_

Entei grimaced, making me feel queasy and decidedly un-heroic._ "Around 300."_

"Naturally. The Pokedemon couldn't Value-size it. Nooo, it had to Super-size the whole order."

_____________________________________________________________________________

_An hour later..._

Sleep didn't elude me, but I was trying to hold it off. I had a bunch of stuff to deal with. I suppose I should clarify on time here. When I regained consciousness, it was around 2 in the am. Now it was around 3:15 or so. In the previous hour, both Entei and Mew talked and I listened. For about the first time in my life, I barely said anything and I only interrupted Entei once.

The news was bad, very bad. If the Pokedemon, in my lovely bod, found out any of our plans, Entei figured I'd have very little time to save all those innocent people, destroy the link, and get my bootylicious-self out of there.

Save the world before bed-time? I hoped so. See, I'd have very little time to adjust to this new body, learn whatever attacks the Dark Charizard knew (one guess that they wouldn't be normal), and save the world...Argh! I hate borrowing lines, but why me? Wasn't the world always turning to Ash?

Not this time, fans. He, Brock, Misty, and the other rescued humans were kept safe in the rooms upstairs. Meowth and Pikachu had gotten the aide of the Pokemon left by their abducted Trainers/owners. They were standing ground, making sure no one else was taken. It was the same with Pokemon in every town, something started after the last people here were taken. The Pokemon would protect the ones they loved.

My Pokemon weren't with me. They were found in their Pokeballs on the Magnet Train, but the Police were holding them. Not a chance they would believe that I was the Trainer, at least, not in my current condition. I hadn't seen myself either, though that would be wierd out the wazoo. Mew had informed me that the Pokedemon was under the highest in security, that of a team of Arcanine, Growlithe, Houndour, and Houndoom; two of each species. There were two teams; one team in the room, and another team outside the room. The outside team was separated with a Houndour and Arcanine outside the room and a Houndoom and a Growlithe on the grounds outside of the rooms' window.

It seemed funny that a room in the Pokemon Center could comfortably hold an Arcanine, Houndoom, Growlithe, and Houndour, but it was and I was just glad they were getting along nicely. I was worried there would be fighting, but I guess I was just used to the dogs of my own dimension.

I'm babbling again, even in thought.

As for me, I wanted to train all night long, to prepare for my 'ordeal,' but Mew insisted on me sleeping and conserving my strength. I was so worried.

_"Cirrus! You're still up!"_ Mew surprised me out of my pacing. I hadn't realized I'd been pacing. _"That pacing could wake up the humans...er, sorry. You could wake everyone up!"_

_"I can't sleep."_ I faced her. We were eye to eye since she had taken to hovering. I clenched a three clawed fist. _"Mew, I'm too keyed up! I need to train!"_

Mew shook her head, _"I don't want to do this, but you're making me!"_ Her eyes started to glow a bright blue and I felt sleepy. I fought to stay awake, but I found myself being telekinetically lowered to the ground, a pillow was placed under my head.

_"No...Mew, please...let...me..tra.."_

Sleep won. 

**__**

Teaser

    Boy, dat Mew's one sneaky kitty. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Knowing me, probably something a bit angsty, character death or emotional distress...you get the picture.

A.N.Yes, I know that I cut up Willa's lyrics, don't remind me. It's just that Cirrus doesn't wanna get bad with anyone, she just wants to save the world.   
Hey, does anyone happen to know the title of the song that's played in the Saab 9-3 commercial? Where the girls in the convertible pass the tourist bus, pause on the side of the road for the bus to go by just so they can re-pass the bus? Please? It's killing me! 


	12. Chapter 10 - Now or Never

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.10.:.  
Now or Never

"Is it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never."

--Now or Never-- by _O-Town_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mew woke me the next morning, early the next morning. I'm not much of a morning person, but she had to wake me because I wasn't about to wake up on my own. She had more good news for me. _"There's a problem with the transdimensional portal."_

Naturally that got me up. _"Say what?"_

A few brave folk were walking around, giving us wide berth, various Pokemon by their sides. There was no sunlight due to the portal kicking up winds and creating a thick overcast to the clouds.

_"Yeah, well, due to technical difficulties, your parents are stuck in your home dimension. Until the Pokedemons are taken care of, you're locked up here and they are there."_

"Have you been able to talk to them? Tell them what's happening?"

Mew nodded, _"But we didn't tell them that you were going to be the one to take them down."_

"You're so considerate." I sighed. _"Thank you, Mew. You're a real lifesaver."_

"We should be saying the same of you, Cirrus." It was Entei. I turned to face him and blinked. He looked weary.

_"Are you okay?"_ It was then that I noticed Mew looked a bit tired. _"You guys, what's going on? Why do you look so drained?"_

Mew was the first to speak. _"Well, keeping you asleep was no easy feat. You thrashed around so much, or at least tried to. You could've wrecked the center if it wasn't for me."_

"Thanks ever so. But why do you look so messed up, Entei?"

Entei stretched, _"Keeping that portal open is not easy. I believe the Pokedemon must have informed its fellow entities of our intentions. At the very least, it has warned them that it has been captured by us."_

"That's not cool." Once again, I succeeded in baffling Entei.

_"I fail to see what weather conditions have to do with our situation."_

"Relax, it was a joke."

"I fail to see the humor in our situation..."

"Nevermind." Geeze for so powerful a creature, he was living way back in the stone age. I shrugged. _"So when do I do my thang?"_

_"You have an hour to prepare. It's best for you to just attack while we have what little element of surprise left over the Pokedemon."_ Mew looked apprehensive. _"Meowth has some things for you to take with you. He thinks they'll be helpful for rescuing the people."_

_____________________________________________________________________________

I never did get to train and in the end, it was all up to the element of surprise, Meowth's gifts, and my own improvision. I'd need lots of that.

_"You ready?"_ Mew didn't appear in front of me and she wasn't flying at all. I asked her why not and she smiled. _"Because I need to save as much of my strength as possible. I've been sending out distress calls to the Legendary Pokemon...and Mewtwo...but I've had no word back from any of them."_

"I'd think Mewtwo would be the first to..."

"Hah. He's stuck on the belief that he shouldn't get mixed up in humans' problems." Mew looked up at me. _"Ever since that little mistake on New Island, he's had some sort of complex and he just won't leave his little hideout. All of his clones are there too. They pass the time by training, day in and day out."_

"New Island. Ash doesn't remember any of that, does he?"

Mew shook her head, _"No, and I don't think he ever will. It's best for him, and his friends, that he forgets that he died."_

Suddenly, Brock ran up to us. "Uh, sorry to bother you two, but Entei says that it's time." Brock looked nervous.

Meowth had given me his gift in a small open-top duffle and I slung it around my neck. I talked to Brock the rock, startling him, _"Brock, it's Cirrus. I need you to do me a favor."_

He recovered from his surprise quickly. "Okay, what can I do?"

_"I need you to gather some strong Pokemon. They have to be there for Entei and Mew, to give them their energy. I'd prefer the Pokemon to be Psychic, but any Type should do."_

"Anything else?"

_"Yeah. I'll need some strong Fighting type Pokemon handy, maybe a few Ivysaurs, or Venusaurs if you have them. They'll be needed to catch the people I rescue. Meowth has given me some handy little things to use in case the people are unconscious. I'm pretty sure they'll be out of it."_

"Cirrus, while we're still young here..."

"I gotta go." Mew had caught some of my sarcasm. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. I turned to walk to the door, luckily the Dark Charizard was a slender Pokemon and I'd fit through it. How embarassing if I couldn't!

"Cirrus, wait!" It was Brock.

I turned back to see him by the front desk, a few other people were around him, Ash being one of them. He and Ash looked at each other and it was Ash that spoke.

"What if you don't make it?"

Not hesitating for a moment, I replied, _"I will make it,"_ and I walked out the open door and into the set of _Twister_ once again. Deep down inside, I wasn't sure if I could do it. The winds were rough and fast, sweeping down from the dark energy mass. The odd sensation of it ruffling the edges of my wings was unsettling and I felt my stomach rise into my throat.

_Mommy,_ I thought as I craned my neck up to get a better look at my enemy's portal. It was pitch black and white energy arced around it like lightning. The grey clouds were low in the sky, a backdrop to the energy mass. It looked like it was getting smaller.

_"Are you ready?"_ It was Entei and he looked tired. I nodded and put on my bravest expression. _"Good,"_ was all he had to say. He continued to focus his attention on the energy mass and I could almost see his energy darting around it. Mew settled next to him, adding her energy. The energy mass seemed to get a bit bigger.

_"It's stabilized, you have to act now!"_ Mew's telepathic voice was faint, but the look in her blue eyes was determined. I nodded, spread my wings, tested them with two quick flaps, and, with a running start, I lept into the air. Luckily, the wind was bouncing off the Center and it acted as a lift, raising me into the air.

As long as I caught the winds right, I could make it. A quick look down had my stomach churning. I was high up in the air, the people outside of the Center, as well as Entei and Mew, looked like little toys. But it was the face in the upper window of the Center that caught my attention. It was mine.

The Pokedemon was at the closed window, the drapes had been ripped down, and it was looking at me. It grinned wildly and suddenly, I heard its voice in my head. It was weak, but malicious, _"They...know!"_

I gulped but aimed towards the dark energy mass. I had people counting on me. My parents, my friends...Gary. The closer I got to the energy, the harder it was to fly. Cross-winds buffeted me from every side and the only thing I could think to do was to fly above it. I did, the winds a bit less harsh, and I hovered above it...waited a second....and dove into it, unsure of what would happen. 

**__**

Teaser

    Ooh, I'm so witty. If anyone wants the next part up sooner than Thursday, then let me know in your review. It goes to my mailbox so, sheesh what a weak way to get mail...


	13. Chapter 11 - The Beginning of the End

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.11.:.  
The Beginning of the End

"Just one more fight   
About a lot of things   
And I will give up everything   
To be on my own again   
Free again."

--My Way-- by _Limp Bizkit_

_____________________________________________________________________________

I flew into a fog so thick and so cold that I almost stopped flying. It was so cold that it hurt and it nearly took my breath away, but I made it in. I couldn't feel Mew or Entei's power anymore and I realized what they said about why none of the powerful Pokemon could fight in here. They would've been stripped of their powers totally. My power, however, was still at maximum.

Though I had no clue of 'where' I was going, some part of me knew when to stop flying straight, and to land. It had to be the Dark Charizards' instinct. The fog subsided as I touched down on crystal tiles, each one about six feet long and four feet wide. I cocked my head to get a better look, but the tiles were frosted. I was in a hallway, something that would have looked midevial if the walls were any color other than the white they were.

Choosing to walk, to conserve energy, I made my way down the hall. There were so many tiles. The fog trailed behind me, a seemingly living thing in itself and it totally creeped me out. At one point, I spun around and blasted a blue Flamethrower at it, only to be dismayed as the fog separated to let the Flamethrower pass by it, and then close up over it. I could see dark tendrils of power intertwined within it.

That was so not a comforting thing to see, but it wasn't the worst part of it. The worst part was the hissing sound. At first I thought it was the blood rushing through my ears, because my heart was pounding so fast by this point, but it was a messed up whispering. I couldn't make out the words, it was like listening to a cd played backwards. I wasn't sure where it was coming from either, until it dawned on me that it was from the fog itself. It was alive.

It whirled in a mix of blacks, greys, and blues, seething in itself. Then it rushed at me. I ran, trying so hard to outrun it, trying to save my energy by not flying, but it was to no avail, and it caught me. The fog swept over my legs, torso, wings, neck...then it swept over my head, engulfing me within it. Reflexively, I held my breath, but it was an unnecessary thing to do. I could still breathe, but the air was cold, so icy cold, and then something else happened. There was suddenly no gravity for me. I floated within the fog and it carried me, racing, towards some unknown destination.

Final destination.

Then the moving sensation stopped and the fog receeded, the whispering was fading, normal gravity returned, and I was alone. I was in a large circular room that had no ceiling. The tiled floor beneath me was smooth and my claws clicked on it as I walked into the room further, my attention rivited on the hole in the very center of the room. The tile ended about fifty feet from the perfect circle; the remaining floor was smooth, almost cement-like looking. Dark fog seeped over the edges of the hole and I could sense the evil within it. The part of me that was the Dark Charizard was afraid of it.

Walking towards it was getting difficult, the gravity increasing with each step, but I had to make it. I had no conceivable idea of how, but I had to destroy it and save everyone, even though I still had no idea where they were being held at. That was worrying me. _Gary..._

Suddenly I stumbled and the intense gravity slammed me to the tiled floor. I saw stars for a moment and I struggled to hold a hand to my head...a...a hand?

"Cirrus, are you okay?"

_GARY!!_

My gravity problems were suddenly gone. The stones beneath my knees were rough and Gary helped me to my feet. I looked around, confused, to see Viridian City all around me. The fountain was behind me, its cool spray refreshing against my sun heated skin. Gary was looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes, the sun highlighting his hair with gold.

"You okay, sunshine?" His voice was edged with amusement.

"Yeah, I..it's just that this is so wierd.." I shivered, the black top and shorts not all that warming for me.

"Don't worry about the Pokedemon," his hands rubbed my bare shoulders, pulling me to him in an embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling the strength in him. "It won't hurt anyone, especially since they closed the portal."

"Who's they?" I asked, not lifting my head from his chest. The black tanktop he was wearing was so soft beneath my cheek. I sighed in contentment.

"Does it matter? Really?"

"Yes."

He hugged me, "Entei and Mew closed the portal before you woke up this morning. That was all just a bad dream, babe."

Warm, I was so warm. Pidgeys chirped in the trees around us and the tinkling sound of the fountain wasn't loud enough to break the moment. Children laughed gently in the streets beyond. It was all so perfect.

He pulled away from me, wiping a tear I hadn't known had fallen, and brushed a silky strand of blond hair behind my ear. "I don't want you to cry over anything anymore." He looked me straight in the eyes and had me sit on the edge of the fountain. "I love you, Cirrus, like I've never loved anyone in my whole life. I want to travel to Johto with you, let you forget all of your troubles. I want to give you the world...whatever you want, I'll give it to you if you'll just stay with me."

"Gary, I..." I tried to talk, but he hushed me, brushing a single red rose against my lips. The velvety texture and the heedy sent was heavenly. I held it, looking up at him, looking at the odd look on his face. 

In one smooth, practiced motion, Gary was on one knee, holding out a small black velvet box. My heart lept and I couldn't talk...what was happening?

"Cirrus Blaine, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" The words were not rushed, but said with grace. The large diamond sparkled in the sunlight, twinkling like a star. It was so perfect.

...Too perfect...

Dropping the rose on the fountain's ledge, I stood up, backing away from him, "And will you love me always, Gary Oak?"

Confusion shone in his eyes, "Yes, of course. Without question."

"No, then...I can't, not this. This is too perfect." My voice cracked with emotion. He looked so real. "You're too perfect, because you aren't real..None of this is."

The sun vanished, the ring, the fountain, the Pidgeys, the children, all vanished in one heartbeat. For a second longer, I was myself and it was long enough to whisper, "I love you, too."

Gary cried out as he vanished, a dream not about to happen, and suddenly I was back in the room, on the ground, back in the Dark Charizards body.

"Ah, Cirrus," A male voice, low and somewhat musical, came from the dark fog that seeped from the hole. A figure rose from the hole, stepping on the smooth floor that surrounded the lip of the hole. It wasn't the Pokedemon I knew, this one was different...and heartbreakingly beautiful.

His hair glimmered platnium, just brushing his shoulders. His outfit was all black: black pants, black vest, black shoes. His face was beautifully sculpted, his mouth had an arrogant twist I'd only seen on Gary, and his eyes were a luminous blue shade I've never seen.

"You seem...out of words. Cat got your tongue?" Though the words were mocking, the voice that said them was so melodious, they didn't register as cruelly as they should have. "You won't win, you know. We will win and your world will be ours...and we're not talking about just the Pokemon world."

That snapped me out of my stupour. "You gonna make me fight you?" I wasn't surprised that I could talk, minus the telepathy. This was a different dimension, after all.

"I think it could be fun. You can't beat me in my own backyard, as it were." 

The energy wasn't just seeping from the hole to him, he was _made_ of energy. I probably wouldn't have a good chance against him. Yup, I was sure he'd beat me good, but I'd give it everything I had. 

"You don't look like you have enough motivation. After all, you're playing for a lot here. What say we set the rules." He grinned. "I promise to play by them."

"Really? You don't look like the rule playing kind of guy." I spat out. "I wouldn't trust you no matter what."

"No matter what?" He made a gesture with his right hand, as if pulling something up. "What about this for motivation?"

I looked behind me, only to see one of the floor tiles lifting up...revealing that it was actually a crystal box that held something. What?

"Not something, my dear, rather, someone!" He laughed, "Say hello to Pokemon Master Gary Oak!"

I stiffled a gasp as the frosted surface of the crystal smoothed out to a glass-like clarity, revealing Gary. I stumbled over to him, raising a three clawed hand to the crystal's surface. The crystal was ice cold beneath my touch. Gary's eyes opened up then, smiling when he saw me, and he lifted up a hand weakly to touch mine through the crystal. For a second he held his hand up, then his eyes shut and his hand dropped as he fell unconscious.

I wanted to cry, so badly, but Charizards couldn't cry and in the end I could only growl, deep in my throat. I could see the energy then, silver in color, wrapping around the crystal Gary was in. It seeped to the hole, turned black, and vanished. I realized then that the fog had to be the energy from all the people that were taken. I didn't question how, I just knew it was.

"You feed off of other's energy?" I shook my head, disgusted. "You're just a parasite, and that's something I can squash."

He simply waved me off, as if I were a child throwing a tantrum, "Call me what you want. It doesn't matter, the outcome will be the same. We will win." The Lead Pokedemon didn't stop trying to piss me off. "You know that you are the reason why we are so strong now, don't you? Why, I suppose I should _thank_ you for your help! The Pokedemon, #10667, that had been on that island was triggered into power by your life-essence. 10667 was actually the last Pokedemon we were sending into the Pokemon dimension. Our last ditch effort. For some reason, your energy was different...perhaps because you're from a different dimension." 

The crystal with Gary in it began to sink down into the floor again. I ran after it, sinking my claws into it, trying to hold onto it. The laughing of the Pokedemon bore into me, but it was no use for me. I only dragged claw marks on the surface of the crystal, silver sparks flew with my effort, but the crystal became part of the floor again, frosting up again, hiding Gary from me.

"Seriously, though," He ran a hand through his perfect hair. "After we are done with the Pokemon world, leaving it an empty husk, we'll be after yours. Nothing could possibly stop us."

Hate raced through me and I simply stared at him, glaring but saying nothing. I concentrated on focusing the energy within me, rising it to the surface, imagining it welling out around me, and suddenly I was surrounded by a silver light. Thoughts of Gary, my Parents, the world - both worlds -, and all the people within them that depended on me. I couldn't let them down and I couldn't let these scummy creatures, these leeches, win. They wouldn't win.

"What? What is this power?" His blue eyes were wide with shock. "You?! It couldn't be, you don't have that kind of power..."

"Yes, I do." I snorted. "You can destroy this dimension, but you can never destroy what I am."

He laughed, "Thank you for giving me your permission." He looked up, his eyes glowing, and I missed seeing the ball of black energy in his hand. He threw it like a pro-pitcher and I barely had time to duck. It exploded behind me.

"That was close!" I tried my hand at egging him on. "Man! You could get a wicked heat rash from that!"

It worked. "You call that close! Try this!" He threw another one, bigger, and I felt it rake along my side, burning cold. I fell to the ground, gasping and managing to get up with a slight laugh.

"Haa, you're better than you look, pretty boy." I got up, winging into the air. A telepathic voice almost made me drop.

_ "Ducking would have been a good idea just then."_ It was Mew!! _"Don't ask how, Cirrus, just know that Entei and I have friends helping us. Your idea, I believe."_

Another energy ball flew past me with a roar, and I dove to dodge it. _"Mew, I need help. I don't know any of the Dark Charizards' attacks other than Flamethrower. What do I do?"_

A pause..._"Mew?"_...still nothing.

"What's the matter, human? Did your phone call break up?" The Pokedemon laughed, "Maybe she should try digital service instead of analog!"

_"Or maybe she should try my way of calling,"_ A new telepathic voice boomed around me, causing the Pokedemon to falter. It was familiar, but where Mew's telepathic voice was in my mind, this one was physically around me. 

"Who...aaah!" The Pokedemon nodded, "Of course, it's the hybrid clone, Mewtwo."

I blanched, I hadn't guessed that. Duh and a half here! "Mewtwo, will you help me?"

_"It would be my pleasure, Cirrus,"_ his voice came back so strong and I could feel his presence in my mind. _"And I have friends..."_

"But not like I do!" The Pokedemon was changing, becoming something different. His form changed to that of a large pitch black Gyarados. But that wasn't the only thing that happened. The white fog was suddenly sucked into the room and down into the hole where it turned black. His eyes opened and I was shocked by the intensity of his hatred.

Mewtwo's presence was suddenly absent from my mind. "What have you done?"

"I pulled the plug." The voice was still chiming, but it was tainted by insanity. "And unless you defeat me, you will be mine to torture forever!"

"What about the rules? I thought you wanted to play a game."

"Rules? Sure. You make them though." The grin on his Gyarados maw was horrid. "But I will win. I have Type advantage."

Shuddering at the thought, I spoke quickly, "The first one of us to faint loses. If I win, I get to leave, you let all of the humans that you abducted free, back into the Pokemon world and you never attempt to leave this dimension ever."

"And if you lose?"

"If I lose, it is the same as if I won, but I remain here forever." Either way, the worlds and their people would be safe.

"Well, I don't see how I win anything. You're not that much of a prize." The Pokedemon looked thoughful and then smiled. "Oh the torturous things I have planned for you! What do you think of assuming the form of a Goldeen...in the middle of a desert! What fun I'll have! Sure, I agree to your rules. Since you have no idea what you're up against..."

"No, I know exactly what I'm up against. And now," I couldn't let him intimidate me. "You're going down!"

**__**

Teaser

    It's the fight of her life. Will Cirrus win or will she lose? The fight with Xanady was nothing compared to what's coming up next week.


	14. Chapter 12 - Survive This

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.12.:.  
Survive This

"After all of the darkness and sadness,   
soon comes happiness  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity."

--Survivor-- by _Destiny's Child_

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Do you know how many worlds I can annihilate? So many, and our power will simply become greater than before." He slithered towards me, unhindered by the lack of water. "I will do this because I am the leader of my kind and I can."

"No, you will not be allowed to do this to anyone else. I won't let you." I felt the power brimming within me, felt the knowlege of the attacks this Charizard knew. It was nothing helpful, but Mewtwo had given me a present before he was cut from my mind. A powerful present, a part of his knowlege.

"Do you know my level within Pokemon terms? I am a level 252 and I will crush you so easily!" He sighed, pleased with himself. "I am such a great leader!"

"You suck." I said simply. "Truth hurts, doesn't it? I mean, how good is an evolved Magicarp?"

He roared at me, sounding like a freight-train, and I saw power glowing at his mouth. Hyper Beam.

"Let's get it on!" I said, taking off into the air. I blasted him with Flamethrower twice before he was totally powered up. Unfortunately, my attacks did nearly zippo and I was right in front of him. I barely dodged the beam. It warmed my back, but didn' t touch me. It slammed into the wall behind me, but not through it.

"Hah, sucker!" I scoffed at him. "What a fish-brain."

"At least I'm not a weak human, bound by emotions to others of my kind." While prepping another Hyper Beam, he motioned with his head. From the corner of my eye, I saw a crystal being raised just behind and to the right of me. The frosted surface cleared to show a teenage girl, no older than eighteen. She was totally unconscious, oblivious to any danger. "Try and stop this, if you can!"

"You can't!" I protested.

The beam tore from his gaping maw, darting towards the girl, and I flew to intercept it. It scraped at my belly and gouged a score along my ankle. It continued through and hit the crystal full impact. The crystal exploded in millions of bits, but none of them touched the 'floor' as they disappeared into silver energy, sucked into the hole.

The pain in my ankle was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I didn't know her, but I knew she didn't deserve such a death. I glared at the Gyarados with utter contempt.

"Are you ready to truly fight? Or shall we play more games?" A pause. "Perhaps with Master Oak?" Another crystal began to rise and I dropped onto it, ignoring my ankle.

"No, no more. We fight now." And we did, the fight an intense match of instincts. Mine were bad and reflexively human. I couldn't access the Dark Charizards instincts and I would lose if I didn't try something new. Surf attacks, followed by more Hyper Beams had me shakey. I needed something new.

I leapt into the air and let Mewtwo's knowlege override me. Images of Mewtwo's p.o.v. of the fight with Mew on New Island, and then the intense blasts that hit and killed Ash. For so few images, his memories, the knowlege was unfound of in its power. The power I held deep inside, my power.

Tapping into the power of the people in the crystals, I borrowed it, added it to mine, and, on opening my eyes, I could see it flowing to me, surrounding me with a silver hue. The Pokedemon was shying away from the intense light, shifted back to his human form, and shielded his eyes with an arm.

The power roiled within me and I raised my forearms and felt it pool in my palms. I cupped them together, and with a hoarse cry, I released the power in an intense beam from both my palms and with an aided Flamethrower of pure energy. They streaked towards the Pokedemon and his portal and impacted.

There was a blinding flash and a roaring explosion and I had to look away, shielding myself with one wing. After a brief rain of rubble, I looked back and saw that the portal in the floor had been sealed over with thick stone. A stone hand was reaching up from the center of the sealed hole and I sighed. "No one will cry for you, looser."

Speaking of which...

Rumbling came from all around me and Mewtwo's voice called out suddenly. "Cirrus, the portal is going to collapse in on itself! You need to get yourself and the people out of there!"

"But how?! They're encased in crystals that are encased in the floor!" Plus I was so exhausted, I wasn't sure if I could fly out. I wasn't sure if I could fly, period. Suddenly, the floor began to shake and I leapt into the air, my borrowed wings killing me. What happened next, was amazing.

Each crystal lifted out of the floor and into the air. For some reason, probably physics, I don't really know, gravity seemed to have vanished again. Good thing, because all of the crystals fractured and broke into pieces, freeing the people within. Next thing I knew, there were around three hundred people free-floating.

Hastily, I got out Meowth's gift, a huge Pikachu catching net, garuanteed to hold five-hundred comfortably. Thick straps fit around me like those on a parachute harness, over my neck and around my torso. The net dangled from steel cables between my forearms and I zipped around the area, snagging unconscious people in the net. Making sure the circular room was empty, I darted into the hallway, swept up, down, and up again until I finally had everyone.

The walls began shaking and collapsing. I had very little time left. Though gravity was near non-existant, the net was bulky and heavy and I hoped there were a lot of Pokemon ready. "Mewtwo, I'm coming out! Make sure you guys are ready for a big load!"

The confirmation was immediate, "We are completely ready, but you have a problem!"

"What?!"

"Your net had a hole in it, you lost two people in the hallway!" 

I looked back and, sure enough, there were two people. One was waaay in the back and the other was halfway. I swooped back and caught the one person, a middle aged woman, in my claws. I was going back for the last when Mewtwo stopped me.

"Get those people out! That last one is expendable!" Mewtwo snarled. "You have no time!" 

Snarling on my own, I aimed for the small white hole that was so high above me. The white hole got bigger and I looked back down at the person left behind. "I'm sorry," I whispered, staring at the prone figure.

Then I noticed the black fog swirling towards it. The Pokedemons would have their fun after all. I booked it for the white light and into the sunset of the Pokemon world. Immediately, vines were tugging the net that suddenly got so heavy. Mewtwo, Mew, and other Psychic pokemon lifted the weight as well. Mew undid the net from the harness, unclipping it and letting the net drop safely into the grasp of the Pokemon below. 

There were a lot of Pokemon, including all of the Legendaries. No hiding them now. Hopefully, there weren't any fools with Masterballs. Mew flew up to me and nearly shouted, _"How could you leave him in there! You idiot!"_

Used to talking, I tried asking "Who?" but it came out as a Charr-ed roar. 

Mew understood enough and hit me on my head. _"Gary, you idiot! You left him behind!"_

**__**

Teaser

    Well crap, that sux. Will Gary be saved or doomed?
**__**

A.N.

    How did Cirrus manage to beat a L252 Pokedemon? I haven't a clue. Call it...Hidden Power. The L252 Pokedemon is actually just me ripping on the people that claim to have Pokemon with these exaggerated, "Hey I used cheat codes", Power Levels. I guess one could have a Pokemon with that high a Power Level w/o cheating, but that would take a Looooong Time. 
    

IMPORTANT!!! 

With me figuring FF.net will probably mess up again, I have my own website on the backburners. I'll be posting my fics and anyone elses *if they want to!*. It'll be more of a just-in-case type of thing and will be up by next weekend.  
FF.net has not been working for me since Thursday 06.21.01 and it's really bad 'cause a lot of fics have been posted!! Argh!! 


	15. Chapter 13 - All The Small Things

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.13.:.  
All The Small Things

"Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
turn the lights off  
carry me home."

--All The Small Things-- by _Blink 182_

_____________________________________________________________________________

I blanched, _No, not Gary..._ The image of the black mist swirling towards him hit me hard and I darted towards the shrinking black energy mass. Small too small nonononononono....

"GARY!!" I roared in frustration. White light arced around me and suddenly the black mass grew enough that I could fly in.

The place was a mess. Walls were still falling in on themselves and the circular room, from my vantagepoint, was collapsing in like a black hole. Total destruction. I had to get Gary out.

Dropping like a stone, I broke the zero-g thing like it was a pencil. Rules of physics didn't apply to me right now. Where _was_ he?

Darting along the ruined floor, I got to the point where I'd seen him last. No sign of him. I looked around frantically, nothing, nothing...there! I saw him being dragged by the dark mist, naturally, towards the ruins of the circular room. It held his legs tight in its misty grip. It wasn't going very fast, but Gary was conscious and fighting, trying to kick free and failing.

"Let me go!" He sounded terrified, for once in his life. The thought that I left him, must be killing him.

Unable to bear that thought any longer, I dove for him, wrapping my forearms around him and holding tight. He screamed when I did and fainted. I hoped he wasn't going to die from shock. With a roar, I fired a Flamethrower at the fog, with the same failure as the white mist. It parted, absorbed my attack, and reformed. All the while, it kept its hold on Gary's legs.

Not about to do something stupid like cripple Gary, I tried calling out to Mewtwo. Without the Pokedemon, it seemed I couldn't talk here anymore than I could in the Pokemon world. Telepathy was out of the question too, I was lucky I could use my Flamethrower. 

Suddenly, the mist was sucked into the circular room, and it lost its grip on Gary. Good thing I was holding on tight. The suction from the ruins was getting stronger, like when the gravity was so strong, and it was getting hard to fly. I turned away from the ruins, clutching Gary to me, and flapped like mad. Each beat of my wings tore at my back and the pain was intense, but I had to get Gary out of here.

Suddenly, he stirred in my arms and looked up at me. "Why am I not surprised?" 

I looked down in surprise, but he fainted again. _This will be one to tell the kids._

_____________________________________________________________________________

__

Outside

Mewtwo stood on the Pokemon Center rooftop, staring at the shrinking dark mass. The overcast clouds had vanished after Cirrus brought out the humans, and now the suction from the collapsing dimension was pulling at their world. Mewtwo would give Cirrus a few more minutes before he shut it down.

"Mew?" A concerned chirp came suddenly.

Mewtwo glared at Mew. _"Couldn't you just communicate like any other higher life form?"_

"What? Like you, perhaps?" Mew was glaring right back at him. _"You're going to let her die in there? We have the power to keep it open and..."_

"And so does Cirrus. She has more power than you or I combined and you know it. So does she."

Mew just stared at the energy mass, shrinking as the sunlight faded. _"She knows of it, but she doesn't know how to call on or control it. She needs our help."_

Mewtwo nodded, reluctantly. _"Fine, five minutes more. It's you're job to keep living things away from its suction.."_

Mew nodded and the two got to work on keeping Cirrus and Gary's ticket to freedom open.

_____________________________________________________________________________

__

inside...

I strove for the white light of freedom, but for every foot I gained in flight, I lost two because of the suction. Frustrated beyond belief, I shed tears, and knew I needed help I couldn't access.

"You can do it," The voice was weak, but there and even a bit arrogant. "If anyone can, it's my girlfriend, even if she is a mutated Charizard."

Not wanting to look down and break my concentration, I did and I saw Gary looking up at me. Looking with a bit of awe, respect, and love. He reached up to brush away a tear and he gasped in pain. I faltered then, and he started to say, "No, go on, I'm okay..." when a sudden jolt of pain hit me in the back and I fell, my speed increased by the suction.

I slammed back first into the side of the wall that hadn't fallen and nearly lost my grip on Gary. Pain stiffened my limbs and we started sliding along the wall towards the circular room. Only it wasn't there anymore. It had collapsed into a dark mess of nothingness. Bits of stone that fell towards it were pulverized into dust only a few feet from where we were now. The dust was vaporized the closer it got to the nothingness.

And it was growing fast. If I didn't book it, both of us would die, and I knew that if the portal wasn't closed, that the nothingness would spread to the Pokemonworld and beyond, like falling dominos. And it would be all my fault.

"Cirrus, I trust you." I looked down to Gary, but he passed out again. One side of his head had crusted blood and I worried about head trauma. I glared at the nothingness and was shocked to briefly see the image of the Pokedemon Leader. He was laughing still.

__

I think it's about time I got out of this place, I thought solemnly. Searching within myself, I was surprised to realize I still had lots of power. Why hadn't I concentrated before? Bracing myself, I focused my power and shot up in a heartbeat. I forgot all my fears and heartaches, and sought out the faces of those I loved, the ones that loved me back. All the while, I played back the 'dream' the Pokedemon gave me, the one where Gary proposed. 

I wanted to make it real and I used it to fuel me further. No more games, it was time to go. I rocketed towards the white light, watching it come closer and closer and suddenly I could feel Mewtwo's presence and we were out into the Pokemon world.

Well, at least Gary was. I was stuck half in and half out. The portal was still shrinking and becoming uncomfortable. Then I felt an intense pain on the half that was stuck in the portal. _"MEWWWTWOO, HELP!!"_

With a flash, Mewtwo and Mew were suddenly there, taking Gary from me and then focusing. I snapped out of the portal and it closed behind me with a thunderclap that blew us away. Literally. Mewtwo telekinetically lowered me to the ground and Nurse Joy rushed over to my side. Funny how all I could think of was how good the grass smelled, like someone just mowed it.

A blinding pain from my tail had me sitting as upright as I could and I looked down in horror. The lower half of my tail, the edge of my left wing, and the heels of my hind legs were gone! The worst part was the bleeding from the tail and I looked at it helplessly. 

"I have to get her into surgery right away!" Nurse Joy cried out.

I looked around for Gary, only to see him being loaded up into an ambulance. Mewtwo, Mew, and all the Legendary Pokemon had vanished. Brock was talking, arguing, with Nurse Joy. He tried grabbing the thing in her hand, but she jerked away.

"I _know_ she's your friend and I don't want to do this anymore than you, but I have to!" Nurse Joy raised the Master Ball and I cringed. I wanted to flee, but I was unable to. It hurt to think.

Then the unbearable happened. Brock had grabbed the expanded Master Ball with both hands, then tripped on a fallen tree branch, and the Master Ball went flying. I stared in muted shock as it fell in an arc, bounced off me, opened up....and all I saw was a red light. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Teaser

    Well crap my back, that really sux. Now what's gonna happen? Did Brock accidentally catch Cirrus in the Master Ball, or did she simply pass out? All this and more...unless this Writer's Block doesn't lift and then we'll never know. Writer's Block lalala lalalala Writer's Bloooock...
**__**

A.N.

    Yeah, I know that all you Brock Enthusiasts out there are gonna say, "Brock would never argue with Nurse Joy!"  
Well, maybe he would! 

_____________________________________________________________________________


	16. Chapter 14 - You and I

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.14.:.  
You and I

"Say it ain't so  
I will not go  
turn the lights off  
carry me home."

--All The Small Things-- by _Blink 182_

_____________________________________________________________________________

A white light was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened next. I was pleasantly surprised to find I _could_ open my eyes. I'd thought I was a goner for sure. I took a looksie around at my surroundings and...

"..."

I screwed my eyes shut and then re-opened them. The scene was disturbingly the same and my heart sank at the sight. Though my feet did not drop through them, the fluffy white clouds that made for a lumpy floor stretched for great distances in all directions around me.

Feet? Yeah, that's right. I was human again, wearing a flowing white robe/dress thing. It was lightweight and comfortable, the material was incredibly silky feeling. Being human once again should've been the happiest thing I'd experienced so far, but could it just confirm what I'd thought? Was I dead?

Not feeling very sure that I was..a goner..('cause I felt _very_ much alive), I carefully made my way around the area. The sky above me was a brilliant blue, only a few thick clouds soared in it. Not much else did and if this was Heaven, then I was in trouble. Trouble of the boredom.

Unsure if hours or minutes passed, I made my way around, taking a tentative poke at the cloud-base with each step. It seemed I was treading in the right direction. About a hundred yards, feet, whatever, it was still a ways off, I saw what looked like two people around a...a pool table?

The closer I got, the better view I got of the people. They were indeed people and they were gathered around a pool table. There was someone sitting and watching the game, partially hidden from sight due to the umbrella on the cafe style patio furniture.

Uh-huh, this was getting weirder. Not all that worried about footing anymore, I walked up to the pool table. There was even a suspended stained glass lamp hovering above the center of the pool table. I looked up at the small cloud it was suspended to, and shook my head. The two players were both women, one dark haired, quite tall, and wearing a red-beaded in some places robe, the other was a petite red head and she was wearing a pink-ish kinda beaded robe. The dark haired woman fiddled with the pool stick hickie, aiming with intense concentration.

"Um, hello?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky. I cleared my throat, but neither of the three paid any attention to me. Grrr. _"HELLO!!!"_

The dark haired woman's shoulders visibly tensed as she missed the shot and I took a step back. She was only a bit taller than I was, but I'd made her miss her shot.

"Fine job, that one!" The red head cheered. "Now you owe me dinner!"

The dark haired woman spun around, pool stick-amabob in hand, and her sapphire blue eyes glinted with suppressed anger. "How dare you! Now I have to cook for this...this princess wannabe!"

A very pissed off Xena was glaring at me with the intent to do me bodily harm with a pool stick-amagigger. I would be being in so much trouble if I didn't think fast. I blurted out the only thing I could think of. "Am I dead?"

"...I don't think so," Xena was definitely taken aback by my question. "Why don't you ask Mr. Owl, over there at the bar." She gestured to the patio furniture. I frowned when I saw green legs, crossed at the ankles.

"..Are you sure?" I asked, but to no avail. Xena was back to playing another round with...riiiight. Was it any surprise to see Rose DeWitt Bukator? I think not. I shook my head and walked to the patio furniture. It was nice stuff, greenish umbrella on a bamboo pole. The table was of frosted glass and four Paris cafe style chairs surrounded it, one already taken.

Ducking my head under the low-riding umbrella (I really hate those things), I was shocked out of my gourd to see whom I saw...

"Welcome, Cirrus Blaine!" His deep baritone voice called out. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"You're saying that the Dark Charizard is home alone?" Gary asked, cradling his left arm to his stomach. It was in a cast, the last injury to heal being his broken arm. He stared down at Cirrus' body, lying in the hospital bed.

Nurse Joy sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. "Yes, it's really very strange. I've gotten Meowth to act as a translator, and the Dark Charizard has said repeatedly that it is the only entity in its body. Cirrus isn't there anymore."

Gary sat on a chair next to Cirrus' bed, and picked up one limp hand. It was reassuringly warm, but for how long?

"We can keep her alive, on life support, for quite some time. People have been known to stay in coma's for..."

"Have her parents been notified?" Gary broke in rudely, reverting back to old habits.

Nurse Joy nodded, "Of course. As per your request, they haven't been told that she was the one fighting the..the, ah..."

"Pokedemons."

"Right, the Pokedemons. What a strange term." She shrugged, and turned on the bedside lamp. The natural light was fading in the room. "They were concerned, but not overly worried. Her mother was blasé about the whole thing, but her brother didn't seem all that persuaded by his mother's reaction."

The P.A. system came on then, paging Nurse Joy. She bowed slightly and left, closing the door gently behind her. Gary stared down at Cirrus, her face so pale and lifeless looking. He glared suddenly at her. _Why are you doing this to me, Cirrus? Why did you leave me again?_

He let go of her hand and stood up, walking to the window. Looking out it, he could see the main street below, looked at the people going about their business. Night was falling fast, streetlights were beginning to glow, and he opened the window to let the cool air in. Gary sat on the wide sill and just stared out, suddenly hating the weight of the cast. 

Things were slowly going back to normal. There wasn't a lot of damage done to the cities, not like last time, but the people...they'd remember this one. Neither Mew nor Mewtwo could be found and it was obvious by the news reports that everyone remembered this strange rift in their little lives.

"Insects," Gary spat out. "Go on about your boring, mundane lives. Try to pretend that Cirrus hasn't about given her life to save the lot of you. Or me."

__

It was me that she went back for, to save me from those horrors. He shuddered, thinking, remembering it. _It was cold, so cold and I couldn't get away from it. I thought I was going to die...horribly and slow. When Cirrus grabbed me, I passed out. Me! I'm a Pokemon Master, I'm Gary Oak, I don't **do** things like that._

"But that's not what's really bothering you, is it, Gary?"

"Cirrus!" Gary spun around, only to see an empty room. He looked around, eyes darting from corner to empty corner of the room. No one but him and Cirrus in it.

__

"No, you simply aren't looking hard enough. I'm here and I'm real." The voice giggled in his mind.

Gary squinted and suddenly saw a glimmer of silver hovering in the air in front of him. He reached out and _touched_ something! He jerked his hand back, and did another Brock impersonation. "Who are you?"

More mental giggling, then another glimmer of silver, and a very faint, "_Mew!_"

He gasped, "Mew?"

__

"That's what I said, don't wear it out." Mew said, appearing finally. _"You're good at imitating me, but don't do that around Ash. He might try to catch you!"_

"What do you want, Elmo?"

__

"That's not very nice." Mew disappeared and then reappeared over Cirrus. _"Has she been teaching you to be rude, or did you learn it all by your widdle self?"_

"I taught her," Gary stalked over to the Psychic Powerpuff. "What do you want, O' flying stuffed animal?"

__

"Oooh, good come back. Nothing less than perfect from Mister Master." Mew landed on Cirrus' stomach. _"What will I do with you, Cirrus? I've made more personal appearances now than the New Island Incident."_ Mew flew above Cirrus' head, landed on the pillow, and put a forepaw on each of Cirrus' temples.

"What are you doing?"

__

"Swedish Massage, it works like a charm." Mew glared at him. _"Grow eyes and use them, Oaky-boy. While most of this is just for show, it's pretty effective for intense mind probing. I have to find out where Cirrus is. Some of the lights are on, but no one's home. So be a good little human and sit! Down boy!"_

Gary grumbled and scowled at the pink flying cat-Pokemon, but he sat in the chair by Cirrus' bed.

__

"Not there! Sit on the windowsill. I can't concentrate with your handsome mug so close."

Gary grumbled some more, something about "Razzin-frazzin'," but made like an obedient Pokemon Master and listened to Mew's orders.

__

"Here, catch!"

Reflexively, Gary caught the small box she threw at him. "What is this?"

Mew sighed, _"I forgot, Pokemon Masters can't read. They're bang-snaps, genius. Have fun."_

"What about your concentration?"

Mew only laughed and suddenly, her eyes started glowing an ethereal blue shade. Even Gary could feel the intense powers Mew was using on his girlfriend. Mew's body began to glow blue, the glow spreading through her paws to Cirrus, and soon the two of them were making like glow-sticks at a concert. Then a bright silver light began glowing under Mew's paws and Gary could see the small cat begin to frown.

Bang-snaps forgotten on the windowsill, Gary stood up. He wanted to ask what was going on, but didn't dare break her concentration. Five more minutes passed as the silver glow intensified and then suddenly faded. The blue glow left Cirrus, seeping back into Mew. When the glow faded completely, leaving the room lit only by the bedside lamp, Mew fell to lay half on the pillow and half on Cirrus' prone shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

The pink head nodded and Mew's voice sounded weakly in his mind, _"I found her and I tried to contact her but...I wasn't strong enough."_

Gary laughed, a harsh sound, "That's a first. You aren't strong enough? Where could she _be_ at?"

Mew looked up, _"You want the truth?"_

"Don't play games with me..."

__

"...You can't handle the truth! You wouldn't be able to and this little search drained me of a lot of energy. I couldn't stop you from doing something irrational."

He hesitated, then walked over to the bed. Gary reached out a hand and gently touched the back of Mew's neck. The fur was incredibly silky, but the muscles beneath it were very tense. She flinched away from him. _"Don't do that. I don't really like you all that much right now."_ She fell silent, her eyes closed.

Gary hesitated once more, then pressed his question. "Where is she, Mew?"

One azure blue eye opened, _"Promise you won't do anything Cirrus would...kill me for?"_

"I swear it."

__

"....She's....Her essence, her **soul**, is on a parallel plane. She's safe, but I think it's up to her as to the question of her return."

He sat down, feeling lightheaded, "Are you saying..saying that she's...dead? Mew, is that it?" He looked at Cirrus, so seemingly peaceful.

__

It can't be..can't be true....Not after what you've done for our world....**your** world...

"I'm sorry, Gary. For now, there's nothing more that I can do. Until she contacts us, we have to wait."

And wait we will. I won't leave you, Cirrus.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The black chair was hard beneath me. I shifted in it and sipped at my iced tea. It was actually very good tea, ice cold and smooth. Setting the glass on the table, I looked at my patio-furniture companion. "Nice furniture."

He shrugged, "It's from the Martha Stewart collection. It was on sale."

"Oh." A pause. I watched the condensation gather into little beads on the side of the tall glass, watched the droplets slide down into others, and pool at the base of the glass. I looked up at a sudden whoop of joy. Xena had won another pool game. It seems my earlier interruption had broken her winning streak.

"Eat that, Princess!" She hollered, a huge grin on her face. "Now you owe _me_ dinner."

Rose pouted, then shrugged, "From what Gabrielle has told me of your cooking skills, or lack thereof, that's a relief."

"What's that supposta mean?"

"I mean your cooking sucks! How many wars have you won by serving your enemies dinner?"

A small snort of laughter from my companion. I sipped my iced tea to hide my mirth.

Xena seemed to think it over, "Hmm, not a bad idea. If I got another chance...nah."

"Is this the only thing you guys do, day in and out?" I blurted out.

Xena shrugged, "Well, there is karaoke night..."

Rose nodded in agreement, "And don't forget Dollar Movie Night."

"Waitaminute, you guys _pay_ for movies?"

Nods of agreement.

"That's lame. Why don't you just pop into one of the theaters and watch for free?"

Blank stares.

"Because," Xena said, "It's hard sneaking in outside food."

More nodding from Rose.

"Why did I bother asking." I shook my head.

"Don't you want to know why you're here?" My drinking buddy asked. "Aren't you in the least curious?"

I grinned, "Why, yes. It's been positively **_killing_** me."

He motioned to Xena and Rose and they vanished, leaving the pool table behind. A second later, that too vanished. I blinked at the sight and shrugged, _When in Rome..._

"When in Rome...?" He looked amused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whaa..? Can you read my thoughts?"

"My dear, when you project them that loudly, it's kind of hard to _not_ hear them." He sipped his Starbucks Caramel Mocha Latte. "I suppose I should explain where you are."

"Why you?"

My question took him aback, then he shrugged, "Why not me?"

"Does this mean there's a DBZ universe somewhere in the parallel continuum?"

"Yes." The Starbucks cup vanished, followed by my empty glass.

"Are your eyes purple or pink?"

"..."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just bored and pulling any question out of the air." I thought for a moment. "Are you really Cell, or are you just using his form for familiarities sake?"

He shook his head. "I am really Cell. My eyes are light purple, I'm an Aries, and I enjoy long walks on the beach at night."

"...?"

He grinned coldly at me and I wondered where I really was. "Are you ready to learn your ultimate fate?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." He stood up and motioned for me to do the same. I did, uneasy at the move. The patio-furniture vanished with a popping sound. 

"You aren't...the, uh, Big Guy....are you?"

He cocked his head, glanced at the sky, then shook his head, "No, I'm not. That position has already been...filled. I merely represent a liaison between Him and you. There is a job that He needs you to do for Him." 

"Huh?"

Cell sighed, crossed his arms, "Does the name Brock ring a bell with your brain?"

"Duh, he's the Pewter City gym leader." I rubbed at my upper arm. "What's Brock got to do with anything?"

"He is Ash Ketchum's best friend, mentor, and older brother..."

"His _brother_?!"

"Not his biological brother, but...just forget it. Brock means a lot to Ash and the gym leader plays a crucial role in Ash's future."

"Is there a point to this speech of yours?"

He scowled and I thought I saw the outline of a golden aura around him, "The _point_ is that if anything **bad** were to happen to Brock, that Ash wouldn't be able to deal with it, and his future would drastically change...for the worse."

"Okay, so in the end, the world always turns to Ash."

"Basically, yes."

"Naturally."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Teaser

    So there _is_ life in the afterlife! Uh, kinda. What the heck inspired me to write in Cell, Xena, and Rose? Moot point, I know. 
    In the next chapter Cirrus learns what her fate will be. Will she take on a new journey? Or is this...::gasp::...The End?

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	17. Chapter 15 - Can I Get A...

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.15.:.  
Can I Get A...

"I'm just a girl  
my apologies   
What I've become  
is burdensome ."

--Just A Girl-- by _No Doubt_

_____________________________________________________________________________

"You want me to do **what** as _who_?!"

Cell didn't move, totally unaffected by my outburst. "You heard what I said, human. That's how this game is going to be played. You like games, don't you?"

"And I suppose you're gonna tell me that that Pokemon will be playing musical bodies with me and it get's to live my life? Get another girlfriend 'cause I ain't doing it." I spun around and started to walk away. Clouds are not very helpful when one wishes to stomp off as clouds do not make any noise under one's feet.

Cell teleported in front of me and stood with his arms crossed. "You _are_ going to do this, whether you like it or not."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Yes you are." I could see that he was really getting mad and I knew I'd better behave.

"Why is this falling in my lap?"

Cell sighed, "Because, in a matter of speaking, you're convenient."

"Whaa?"

"You know Brock's moves, what he does, how he acts. You could infiltrate their little lives easier than someone else could. Sure I could grab the soul of someone who's in a coma or whatnot, but you won't need coaching in Brock 101."

"But I get to choose the Pokemon, right?"

Cell nodded, "I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes. Think about who you will choose and then you'll get started." With that, he vanished.

It all fell to me, for a _third_ time! I was starting to not like this; being a normal girl was so much easier.

So what am I rambling about? Let me fill you in...

It seems that Brock is going to die, very soon, but he's not supposed to die. He's supposed to live to a very old age, surrounded by lots of grandkids. Yup, Brock-o finally gets some! Aiight, I'll get on with it.

The forces of evil finally put two and two together and figured out that Brock was the center of Ash's universe. Not in _that_ way, baka! Brock really is the male "father-figure" in his life and yet, also an older brother-type. The forces of evil (f.o.e. howabout that?!) tried to ruin Ash's life once before, by taking Brock away and slipping Tracey into the fold, but that backfired on them. Even though Tracey is..well...Tracey, and not much in the way of a male Ash could look up to...it backfired on them. Let's leave it at that.

The forces of evil lost even more when Ash won the Orange League without Brock in the group. According to Cell, Ash was supposed to be humiliated in the Orange League, lose miserably, and turn to a life of evil. Personally, I think he was still high on beating Rudy's butt and winning back Misty. Not like he would've admitted to liking her back then, but it has been at least five years since that.

Now for my predicament. I was supposed to do the musical bodies thing once again, this time with one of Brock's Pokemon. Brock would have no idea that I was in his group and it _had_ to be that way. Only one person would know, Cell reassured me of that, and it was to be Gary. I know he has some really strong Pokemon, allies that I could call on if need be. I could tell no one else, not even Brock's other Pokemon, though I was sure they would be able to tell that one of their group was not acting "normal."

Brock has Geodude, Onix, Zubat, Vulpix, Pineco, and Rapidash - a new addition. All of his pokemon, with the exception of Zubat and Pineco, were vulnerable to water. Pineco and Zubat were vulnerable to fire and electricity, respectively. Gee, which way would I want my ass easily beaten? I know they're all succeptable to other Types, but the most obvious are what other trainers, and enemies, would see first.

Who could be the best choice?

Suddenly, I felt Cell's presence behind me and I turned around, my mind not made up. I frowned when I saw several Pokemon behind him.

"Those...those are my Pokemon...aren't they?"

Cell nodded, "Yes, but your Pokemon are strange...aren't they?"

"You insulting my friends?"

"No, merely making a statement. Obviously, they've hidden their own identities from you."

"I don't get it...what are you blabbing about?" I crouched down, "Mystique, Cynda...c'mere."

The two Pokemon looked at the others, Moonsong, Ponyta, and Umbreon, who nodded. Then the two looked up at Cell, who merely shrugged. They turned and walked towards me. Mystique, who never spoke, butted her head against my leg, asking, in her own silent way, to be scratched. I obliged, scratching her between her ears, and she sighed.

Cynda just sat down and stared at me, a guarded emotion in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and looked up at Cell. "Since we're up here, is it possible for them to speak in a language I can understand?"

Still standing with his arms crossed and looking bored, Cell flicked his fingers. He yawned, "Done."

"Gee, you're such a peach..."

"Cirrus." The voice chilled me to the bone and I froze.

I knew that voice...I heard it in my nightmares. "Xanady?" I asked in a whisper, looking around.

Heat flared around my legs and I looked down to see Cynda...and saw her for who she really was...Professor Holly Xanady.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Teaser

    So so bored. I wonder what happens next...

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	18. Chapter 16 - That's What She Said

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.16.:.  
That's What She Said

"Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated."

--Drops of Jupiter-- by _Train_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Staring down at the innocent looking Fire-Pokemon, it was hard to belive she was the same being that tortured the Pokemon dimension. That this Cyndaquil was the same woman who nearly destroyed a world. Her brown eyes stared unblinkingly up into mine and I found myself sitting on the cloud-floor, staring wonderingly at her.

The flames on her back subsided and vanished, and she yawned. I yawned back, unable to resist the Yawn Epidemic. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cell turning away to discreetly lift a hand to his own yawning mouth.

"Are you happy?"

Xanady's question surprised me. I shook my head, "No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Duh, I have to be stuck in another Pokemon body, for Ho-oh knows how long this time." I shrugged, "Would you be happy with it? Being a Pokemon again?"  
  
She looked down, then back up, "I think I would...I am now, at least. I'm happy to be a Pokemon. I made a good choice."

Unsure if she meant being a Cyndaquil, or perhaps having chosen me over that other girl, I merely sighed.

Moonsong came up behind Xanady, "I have some bad news for you."  
  
It was strange, hearing her talk "human." I frowned, "What could be worse than finding out your ex-nemesis is one of your Pokemon? Or that you have the huge responsibility of knowing the fate of the future world depends on your actions...again."  
  
"Okay, so maybe it's not bad bad news, but it's news." She paused to nip at an itch on her foreleg, then looked up at me. "I'm leaving you."

"WHAT!!"

She shrugged, "I have a **family** back on our Earth, Cirrus. I thought I was answering the call of the Great Wolf and if I'd have known it was just a flying cat, I would have finished chasing that deer."

_A...family? Moonsong had...**has**...a family?_ I felt tears well up, knowing full well that I had no choice in her decision. "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

She strode over, letting me hug her close, and we both cried. It would be a hard choice for both of us.

"It's time, wolf," Cell interrupted us. "The portal is open for you."

Moonsong stepped away from me, her form changing as she did. Her dark fur started to pepper in greys and whites, and became shaggier. Her tail grew longer and fur sprouted dense and long. She looked away, and then back, her eyes shining with happiness.

She bounded towards the portal, a full grown female timber-wolf, and I could see a forest in the portal. A forest that was lush and green and peaceful looking. It was definately not the woods around the city that I'd first met her in. I could see a large wolf with three half-grown cubs by his side, several other wolves were around the small group.

Moonsong's pack.

_Troolar.._ The name, so wistfully thought-spoken, popped into my mind and I realized I still had a small link with Moonsong. I stood up and did my best to look happy for her, should she look back at me.

And she did.

She paused as she reached the portal, turned back, and yapped once in my direction. I waved at her, my heart breaking, tears flowing, and said goodbye to my first real friend.

Moonsong bounded through and the last I ever saw of her was of the half-grown cubs pouncing over her, of the large wolf nuzzling her, and the pack welcoming her back. She looked back at me, threw her head back, and began to howl. The song was haunting, primal, and one by one, the others took up the call and sang with her.

Cell glanced at me, looking at the portal, and snapped his fingers. The portal vanished in a thunderclap of noise and I was left with a huge void in my heart and a ringing in my ears. With the echo of Moonsong's melody in my ears, I realized could no longer sense her presence.

_Goodbye, dear friend..._

_____________________________________________________________________________

Gone, she was just...gone. What would I do without her?

A cloud was stuffed under my head as stared up at the sky, lying on my back. Until Moonsong had left, I never really realized that I **had** a link with her. I'd thought telepathic linking was just a Psychic Pokemon/Trainer thing.

I couldn't think of Moonsong right now, I had to clear my mind and think. It was hard. Deciding which of Brock's Pokemon to choose from, I mean. Even though he was a Gym Leader, or maybe because he was, Brock didn't have much to choose from in the Pokemon department. Most of his Pokemon were Rock Types and there was no way I wanted to be floating about, muttering, "Dude, Geo dude." Ugh, sorry, but no way.

Vulpix was my obvious choice and I'd asked Cell if he knew what, um, the sex of Brock's Pokemon were. Only Vulpix, the new Rapidash, and Zubat were female. No way was I gonna switch bodies with a male Pokemon. That would be beyond wierdness.

Fortunate that the Rock Pokemon were male, the decision was easier to make. Rapidash was out of the question. She was too big to be in, say, a house or Pokemon Center. Also, she was new to Brock. Sure it meant he might use her more, to acclimate her, but too new to be "familiar" with Brock.

Down to Zubat and Vulpix. I admit, I'm a bit snobby and leaning towards Vulpix 'cause she's so darned cute. Zubat is a...well, a bat. A big bat that is one of Brock's oldest Pokemon, granted that, but she's...well, a bat! True, Zubat is agile and quick and she can fly. Flying is always a plus, but Brock rarely uses her. A shame, really, but it would look odd for Zubat to be wanting out of the Pokeball all the time, all of a sudden.

Vulpix. I sighed, and turned over on my side. She was a good size to sneak around in houses, Pokemon Centers, secret underground lairs, etc. She was also a cute Pokemon, with the ability to make people act strangely at times. The cuteness is probably near to Pikachu's, but no where near Pichu or Igglybuff.

Moot point. My choice would have to be Vulpix.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Gary paused outside of Cirrus' hospital room and listened to the voices inside. Her parents were talking with the doctor and it didn't sound good.

"It would be your decision, to take her from life support." The doctor said. "I would advise against it, naturally, because she has a good chance of waking up."

"But will she be okay up here?" Her mother paused and Gary could imagine her pointing to her head. "If she isn't..."

"It wasn't as if she was all there to begin with, Mom," Matt, her brother, said snidely.

"Matthew Blaine, you had **better** take that back!" Her mother's shocked tone echoed Gary's thoughts. "That is your **sister** lying there! How dare you..."

"I'm sorry, Mom...I was just kidding..."

"Leave, just...go..."

"...But Mom..."

"Matt," Cirrus' dad this time, "Listen to your mother. We'll discuss this at home."

Gary heard grumbling and the sound of a chair scraping the tiled floor. He spun around and started walking for the waiting room, which wasn't very far from Cirrus' room, hoping to avoid her touchy brother.

Not to happen.

He heard the door closing, clicking behind Matt, and Gary had just reached the waiting room when he heard a very annoyed voice.

"You! What are you doing here!"

Gary stopped walking and turned around, wearing his best nonchalant expression. "Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" Matt was fuming. "I **told** you to stay away from my sister. Now look at her!"

"So you think it's my fault that she's here?" Gary kept his tone light, neutral. He didn't want to piss Matt off any more than he already was. Geeze, the guy was ready to explode at any second. "I couldn't have stopped her anymore than you could've."

People passed by, not paying attention. Gary wondered if it was good or bad that the Center was busy. Probably good. Ash and Misty walked by, saw him, and stopped.

"Hey Gary." Ash nodded at him.

"Ash," Gary frowned, "Did you get your cast off, Misty?"

"Yeah, all the better to keep Ash in line." She ignored Ash's muttered outburst. "Why are you here? Is it Cirrus?"

Gary heard Matt muttering under his breath, and he motioned to Matt. "That's right, and that's why Matt is here, too. He's Cirrus' older brother..."

"I'm her only brother, you little moron." Matt was glaring daggers at Gary. "And I know it's all your fault Cirrus got hurt...again."

"Right, and if your answering machine message was any indication, then you're really concerned about your little sister." Gary snapped.

"You ignorant little troglodyte!" Matt grabbed Gary by the shoulders, jerking him roughly.

Ash moved to separate them, but Misty held him back. Gary just shook his head at Ash, "Don't bother, Ash. He's proved my point."

"Hey, you can't hurt him!" A sudden piping voice broke in. "You better leave him alone, Mister!"

The four looked down to see a very angry looking boy. He looked to be around eight, with golden brown hair and bright blue eyes. "He's a Pokemon Master and he could kick your butt with one hand tied behind his back!"

"Really?" Matt sneered at the boy, "Wow, I'd better let him go then." And he did, rudely shoving Gary back. "Gosh, I'd better not get you mad at me."

"That's right," The little boy said stubbernly, crossing his arms across his chest, and glaring at Matt. "You'd better go home and stay in your room. Your mommy would be mad at you for getting the Pokemon Master mad atcha."

Matt just rolled his eyes, shook his head, and stalked out of the Center.

As soon as the doors slid shut, the boy's attitude turned from protective, to fanboy. He turned to Gary and looked up at him with shining eyes, "Can I have an autogr...autofra...Can you sign this for me?"

Busily signing the autograph, then several more as a small crowd formed, Gary Oak smiled.

Beyond the small crowd, Ash sweatdropped. "What am I? Chopped liver?" 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Teaser

    Bye, bye, bye, Moonsong. I know Cirrus will miss you. What's up with the next chapter? It looks like it could be very questionable. More like filling between chapters. It's all about the Pentiums. Okay, not really, but I think you'll all like it!

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	19. Chapter 17 - For Cryin' Out Loud

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.17.:.  
Oh, For Cryin' Out Loud...

"So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time."

--Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) -- by _Green Day_

_____________________________________________________________________________

**A.N.** Okay, I know I never, ever do these annoying author notes at the beginning of a chapter, but I felt you guys should be told of my wicked intents. For those of you that _actually read these_...

I'm taking a wee bit of a rest between the past chapter and #18. This is the result of watching too much of _Who's Line Is It Anyway?_ My favorite part of that show is where they have a running dialogue that is made entierly of questions. Enter this chapter

This chapter will be compromised entirely of questions. Anytime a character speaks, it must be in the form of a question. If said character fails to do so, they will "mysteriously" disappear and another character will show up. The Characters all know about the question thing, btw.

Uh, right. I'll be extending my own hand into this as well and I will be acting out the Narrator's Part. I'm exempt from the question thing, 'cause I'm da Author. My parts should be obvious enough.

I'm so witty, I can hardly contain my excitement. Yippie. So, enjoy! 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cerulean City

Author: Our adventurous couple...

Brock: Ahhem?

Author: ...and Brock...

Brock: AHEM?!

Author: (sigh/sweatdrops)...and the handsom, _dashing_, beguiling...

Brock: What does that mean?

Author: If you don't know, I ain't gonna tell you. Can I finish this while I'm still young and gorgeous?

Brock: I don't know, can you?

Author: Our latest adventure finds the Troublesome Trio in Cerulean City, during a huge, very convenient, side-walk sale weekend. Taking this break from the Journey-saga, is Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Brock Slate...

"Pikaa?"

"Toge?"

Author: As well as Pikachu...and ::shudders:: The Egg.

"Briii!!!"

::popping noise::

Author: Oops, looks like you didn't phrase that in the form of a question, Evil Egg. I wonder who will show up...

"Where am I?" 

Tracey Sketchitt has mysteriously appeared and is looking as dazed as usual.

Ash: Tracey, where did you come from?

Tracey: Aah...where did my sketch book go?

Misty: (not noticing Evil Eggs' disappearance) Hey, where's your bandana?

Ash: (peels banana) Isn't it called a headband?

Brock: Where did that banana come from? 

Misty: Can we get going now? (starting to look anxious) These sales won't last forever...uh...didn't you need new you-know-what's, Ash?

Ash: Whaa... (drags out the word, thinking frantically) Wha..at are you talking about, Misty?

Author: Ooh, nice save, Ashy-boy!

Ash: (grumbles under his breath)

Author: Sorry, I didn't catch that...

Ash: I said, how would you know? (looks around, then glares skyward) Why does this have to be so hard?

Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Tracey have paused and are looking at their friend in astonishment.

Ash: What?

Ash is getting angry. Uh-oh!

Brock: (Glances nervously skyward and then back at Ash) Hey, Ash...you don't want to get The Author angry...do you?

Ash: Do you really think I care?

Tracey: Shouldn't we be finding my sketch book?

Misty: Do you guys know that these sales won't last forever?

Pikachu: Pika?

Author: (gets bored and causes a rainstorm to suddenly appear. Ash gets soaked in seconds, while the others have since run for shelter.)

Ash: Oh, well isn't this just peachy? (stalks over to the overhang his friends are huddled under) What else could happen?

::sudden loud popping noise and a giant flash of white light:: Mewtwo descends upon our cowering heros...

Ash: Cowering? Wouldn't you like to see me show _you_ cowering? 

Author: Mewtwo is hovering above our heros, a ball of blue Psychic power is sheilding him from the stormy rains.

Mewtwo: _MWAHAHAHA...Won't you be my neighbor?_

Author: Mewtwo, the Powerful Pokemon, asks this very important question, in Telepathic Powerful Psychic Pokemon manner since he lacks a mouth, as he lands on the ground. Our heros just stare and blink.

Brock: He didn't just say, what I thought he did...did he?

Ash: Has he taken his medicine today? 

Misty: Why can't I go shopping?

Tracey: Wouldn't Professor Oak love to see a drawing of this?

Mewtwo: (frowns) _Have you people been cracked on the head?_

Misty: How did he get here?

Brock: (scratches his cute ass) Yeah, aren't there only supposed to be four of us?

Pikachu: Pika?

Author: Don't worry Pikachu, you're right. Brock-o, there are four of you and Mewtwo makes for an uncomfortable five spot. Hmm, who's gonna go?

Mewtwo: _Why don't we draw straws?_ (sips at a glass of orange juice)

Tracey: We're drawing straws? On what? (wails in sorrow) Why can't I find my sketch book?

_Flashback to Pallet..._

"Oh my," Professor Oak gasps, staring at Tracey's private sketch book. "He has such...talent." Frowns. "Is that a one-legged prostitute?"

_End Flashback in Pallet and bad Titanic improv._

Brock: Where'd he get that? (stares at the orange juice thirstily)

Ash: How is he drinking that? (glares skyward, again) Doesn't he have no mouth?

Author: Gee, I don't know. How does Meowth breathe with no nose?

Ash: Let me guess...he just does? (starts eating a bowl of Apple Jacks©)

Author: Bingo.

Brock: Ash, where did you get that cereal?

Misty: (wails) You went shopping without me?

Brock: (looking skyward) Why can't I have anything to eat or drink?

Pikachu: Pika?

Tracey: (crouches down near Pikachu) Is that all your Pikachu can say? 

Pikachu: (cocks its head at Tracey) Pikaa? (--Pikachu gets an extra A for effort!!)

Ash: Wouldn't you like to know? (tosses the plastic spork at a trash basket, but it bounces off the rim, and flies up and hits Mewtwo's Powerful Psychic Shield)

Author: Mewtwo had been watching the Bikini Contest...

Brock: (goes into "Where's The Pretty Girl" mode) WHAT??? WHERE???

...but the flying spork startled him.

Mewtwo: _Who threw that?_ (demands threateningly, charging up a small ball of Powerful Psychic Power. The small ball of P.P.P. hovers above his palm)

Ash: (smirks) Wouldn't you like to know?

Mewtwo: (stares at Misty) _Is that all your human can say?_

Author: Brock, meanwhile, has since found the Bikini Contest and has left the group. I guess that's a nice way of getting the group down to four.

Ash: What? (looks surprised) But what if I don't want Mewtwo in my group?

Author: Who said it was your group?

Ash: Uh, me?

Misty: (approaches Ash in a threatening manner) When are we going shopping? Ash, you do know there's a 90% discount sale on new bikes, don't you?

Ash: (sweatdrops) Uh, no?

Author: Oh boy. What say we wrap this up now?

Ash: Yeah, this is getting boring. (stares at a conveniently placed bike shop window absent-mindedly, only to yelp in surprise as Misty grabs his arm and drags him into the shop)

Author: Well, I guess that's it. Ciao, and stay tuned for the next chapter of...NEOJOURNEY!!!

Clap of thunder as Author leaves.

Mewtwo: _Uh, hello?_ (looks around, confused) _Where did everyone go?_

Silence, save for chirping crickets. Mewtwo sweatdrops.

Mewtwo: _Why does everyone leave when I join in a game?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Teaser

    Boy, that sucked. Next chapter will be up as soon as these migraines leave. Sorry, I wish I could say I have a chapter prepared, but I don't. I hate Writer's Block. 

BTW, if the reviewer who has called themselves 'no need to know' should happen to read this, thank you for reviewing, but I NEED TO KNOW!!! hahahahaha! Oh man, too too many vivirans!! 

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	20. Chapter 18 - And I, Can't Go On Without ...

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.18.:.  
And I, Can't Go On Without You

"Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated."

--Drops of Jupiter-- by _Train_

_____________________________________________________________________________

I said goodbye to my Pokemon, one by one. They were going back to the "real world" and I'd be staying here for the time being. Seems I have some unfinished business. How did my Pokemon get here in the first place? Well, they weren't_ really_ here, just their souls or the essence that the Dark Charizard was after. 

"Cirrus," Cell popped in behind me. "You have a visitor."

"Really!" I spun around, hoping to see Gary. I was pretty disapointed to see it wasn't him. "Who...who are you?"

A tall blond haired guy was looking around, a totally confused expression on his face. A muscular Charizard was standing just behind him, doing the same. "Where am I?"

A frown creased my forehead. This guy looked very familiar and it took a second for me to realize just who he was. "You're James Wonnur!"

He looked at me, his brown eyes flashing with confidence, "Yeah, I am. Who are you?"

Cell sighed behind me in annoyance, "She's Cirrus, I'm Cell, and you're dead. Can we _please_ get on with things!" Then he muttered, "I'd rather be fighting one of those blasted Saiyans..."

"What is that thing? Where am I?" James staggered back, bumping into the Charizard, "No..no, I _can't_ be dead! I have to...to...I can't remember."

Cell just sighed again. I'm sure he was used to that reaction.

The Charizard rumbled at James and that seemed to snap the guy back to reality. He rubbed the side of his temples and said, "You're right, Thermalzip, I know."

"You know that Charizard?" I frowned again.

"Yeah," He scratched the Charizard's long neck, grinning as it sighed, "He's been my best friend since the day we started on our journey."

I turned to Cell, hating to interrupt such a moment. "Just what am I supposed to do here?"

"All of the people and pokemon that were killed by the Pokedemons' actions have been brought back to life," Cell looked up at James, "But this one has resisted it and it's your job to talk to him."

_Goodie, I get to play the role of mediator._ I chewed at my bottom lip. _Just how am I supposed to talk to this guy?_ I started to walk over, then stopped. "Hey, I thought he was the only one killed and that was by the Dark Charizard. Wasn't he?"

"No, he wasn't. There were five people that were killed," Cell sipped at a Starbucks Caramel Latte, then made a face at the styrofoam cup, "Blast, it's still too hot. This one was killed directly by the Dark Charizard, his fiancee killed herself, two people were killed by falling debris, and there was the one crystal encased girl that was blown to shards in the transdimensional portal. Satisfied?"

I blinked, "Ooh-kay."

"Since a Pokedemon made the Dark Charizard, and since the Dark Charizard killed the boy and his dragon-thing, whatever was done by the Dark Charizard is thusly part of the Pokedemons' actions. But you shouldn't tell him about his fiancee. She _is_ alive again."

"I know that." I started walking over again, when Cell called out, "Don't tell him! We don't need him vegging out again."

I stopped and spun around. "I _know_ that! I have something _you_ don't! It's called _tact_! Maaan!"

Cell just sipped his cooled down Starbucks Caramel Latte.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It really hit me hard that James' fiancee would kill herself over his death. The fact that the Pokedemons actions could so affect someone's life, that kinda got me mad. Of course, I did defeat them, with the help of some very dear friends. I watched James, as I got closer to him. He was talking to his Charizard in low soothing tones. It seemed the Pokemon wasn't too fond of where they were both at.

"Hey there," I called out, lifting a hand to wave. "How ya doing?"

"Are we where I think we are?" He looked a bit more "with it" than he had a few minutes before. I guessed that he was trying to be strong so Thermalzip wouldn't spaz out. "Is there anyway back home?"

Home. The word pulled at me so suddenly, so strongly, that I paused in mid-step. Would I have a home to go back to? I mean, really. Stuck between two worlds, which would have a greater pull?

"Uh, yeah," The words flowed easily from me, "That's what I'm here to talk to you about. It seems that you're the only one holding yourself from going back. You are very needed back home, James!" I hoped that the smile on my face didn't look as forced as it felt.

The look on his face was worth whatever emotional turmoil I was currently going through. "You mean it? What...what do I have to do to get back?"

Seriously hoping that the _Wizard of Oz_ wasn't a trans-dimensional story/movie, I put on a serious expression and said, "Hold on to your Pokemon and, this part is important, you must both think of home. Think of what the ground beneath your feet, or claws, feels like. Remember what the warm summer breeze felt like, blowing all around you. Singing Pidgeys, fluttering Butterfrees, going on a picnic date with your fiancee..."

I stopped there because James and Thermalzip had both closed their eyes and had a look of such concentration that I had to stop. It was a beautiful thing to see. Small golden particals began to dance around them like dust motes, barely visible to the eye. Then they began to swirl faster and faster, gathering in huge numbers until it seemed there was a Charizard-tall golden tornado gusting around them. 

I could still see the two of them within it, but then something else started to happen. A golden shaft of light suddenly illuminated them from the clouds above and below, and in a shower of luminous shimmering ions, they vanished without a sound. I gasped in surprise, and suddenly Cell was directly behind me, his arms folded across his chest, a stern look on his face. 

"What? Do you miss them already?"

I snorted, brushing at a stray, sudden tear. "Of course not, don't be an idiot."

"Jealous, then?"

Bristling silently, I ignored him. When he didn't make another cutting comment, I turned around, only to see that he was nowhere in sight. I snorted again, "Androids." I turned to walk towards my "spot", only to fall to the cloud-base in sudden, agonizing pain, and black out. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gary watched the herd of Ash's Tauros running across the far pasture, feeling the slight tremble of the earth beneath his bare feet. He was standing at the back porch, leaning against a support column, thinking, once again, of Cirrus. It had been a week since the Pokedemons had been finally vanquished and there was still no word from her. No change in her physical condition either.

He sighed, knowing full well that her parents were still considering taking her off life support. They would leave the Pokemon world then, even Matt, and have Cirrus...No...he wouldn't let them. They couldn't.

"Eui?"

He felt pressure on his foot and looked down, seeing Eevee staring up at him, and he smiled reassuringly at his friend. "Don't worry," he shook his head, "Everything will be fine."

"Gary!" A female voice called out, "You've got to see this!"

"May? What is it?" Gary spun around in the direction of his sister's voice.

"On tv, come in here quickly!"

It turned out that several people who had been dead, were now coming back to life. This included the Mareep from the descimated herd, as well as a Charizard that had been protecting its owner. 

"I don't get it," Gary said, leaning against a chair, staring at the tv fixed on the wall, "It seems as if...all the people and pokemon who were killed by the Pokedemons are being..brought back to life. It doesn't make any sense."

"But Gary," May said, looking up at him ernstly, "Wouldn't that mean Cirrus would be okay too?"

"Well, no," Gary frowned, "She isn't dead, May."

_"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Mister Know-It-All."_

"Mew?"

May frowned at him, "Gary, please! Be serious will you?"

"Mew, show yourself, you demented little cat-thing," Gary growled out, ignoring the incredulous looks May was giving him. "I'm gonna wring your little neck if you don't show yourself."

May got off the couch and backed away towards the kitchen. "I'm going to call the hospital, to see if she's okay. Why don't you...take a little nap on the couch? Maybe you'll feel a bit less stressed...and calling out to extinct Pokemon..."

"...But I really heard Mew..."

She gently guided him to the couch, "Yes, brother dear, I heard you too."

"...but..."

With more strength than Gary knew she had, she shoved him backwards, and he lost his balance and landed on the couch. "No buts, just sleep, okay? Even Pokemon Masters suffer from mental breakdowns." She turned to leave, muttering, "I just didn't know it would be so soon," as she left.

As soon as she was in the kitchen, Mew appeared in a flurry of silver sparkles, a pleased look on her face. _"Hi, Oaky-boy!"_

Gary rolled his eyes, "Just leave the insults to me, you really need to work on your approach."

Mew disappeared as May ducked her head back into the living room, a glare on her face, "What was that?"

"I, uh, thought I saw a roach?"

May glared a little more, then vanished back into the kitchen.

_"I'm not here to fight with you, Gary,"_ The serious tone in Mew's telepathic voice froze Gary. _"I'm here because Cirrus...isn't doing well."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Poor little human," The cold voice was mocking, yet pulling at me. "Too weak to even stay alive."

Opening my eyes was such a difficult task, why was it so hard to do?

"To think I may have invested some of my precious time, time I could've spent better, to share my company with a human such as yourself." A snort. "Pathetic."

I did open my eyes then, to see Cell, perfect Cell, glaring down at me. "Don't you ever uncross your arms or are they superglued like that?"

A sudden glint to his eyes, "Ah, so she can talk after all. What a leap for human-kind."

Focusing my energy on getting up, I tried ignoring the pain in my heart. "What is going on? It feels as if the gravity level has gone up a hundred fold."

"A hundred fold? Where did you learn that term?" He sneered, "You might want to glance at your hands, Cirrus."

I did as he asked, and nearly had a heart attack. They were vanishing, my fingers were totally ghost-like, and the color was vanishing from my arms. I was starting to look like an uncolored, unfinished, cartoon character. It brought back memories of the _Back to the Future_ movie with Michael J. Fox. 

"Aah! What's going on? Are my parents okay?" Suddenly I found I was sitting on my duff, just staring at my vanishing arms. I noticed the colors were vanishing from my sandled feet as well. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all, with the exception that I couldn't feel my fingers very well anymore.

"Yes, your parents are fine. It's what they've done that is not...okay." The scathing look turned to something I could almost call compassionate.

"...What...what have they done?" My voice was barely a whisper, but somehow, he managed to hear it.

"They've taken you off of life support," Cell shook his head, "Your mission, your journey, is...over." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"No," Gary shook his head, "NO! It's not true!"

May held up her hands, "Gary, I'm sorry, but it _is_ true. She's gone."

Gary stared at the Vid-Phone's moniter, and suddenly the image of Matt blurred, then sharpened, and Gary realized he had started crying. His throat tightened uncomfortably and he felt a sudden wash of anger. Seeing May's own silent tears drift down her cheeks didn't lessen the pain at all. Instead, it built upon the anger, and Gary spun and ran out the front door, and down the front walk.

Down the hill, past the gate where he'd begun his Pokemon journey, down the road he'd been driven in.

_"What Pokemon did you get?"_

Ash's voice, though only a memory of that day, rang as sharply through his mind as if Ash was standing right next to him. Gary froze, skidding on the loose gravel that lay on the side of the road, wiping at a stray tear. He realized how far down the road he'd run, noticed how alone he was, and glad of it. He stared at the full trees around him, not noticing he was still crying until a stiff breeze suddenly blew and turned his heated cheeks cool. A warm tear tracked down the side of his cool face and he screamed out, "MEW!"

Nothing.

"MEW! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO SHOW YOURSELF!!" His voice was hoarse, and he whispered, "Please."

Only the rustling of tree leaves answered him.

"Don't let it end like this." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Teaser

    Could this be the end?
BTW, did anyone notice that James Wonnur's last name is just backwards for 'Run Now'? Boy am I witty and pretty and hey, let's not go there...Gary, Gary, he's my man. If he can't find *and thrash* Mew, no one can! Yaaaayyy!

Hey hey, Deena! I looove watching "Who's Line Is It Anyway?" on ABC, the people that didn't bring you "Survivor" ( I loved watching S2, but I can't stand the host, whasshisname, Jeff Probst? He's a..I just don't like the guy). I like catching WLIIA? on Comedy Central too, but it's with that British guy and not Drew Carey. Which is cool, cause I love his accent. I can't believe I missed South Park on Wednesday..:snifflez::..oh well, I guess I'll catch it on Saturday. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	21. Chapter 19 - Just What Was I Thinking?

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.19.:.  
Just What Was I Thinking?

"If you should still remember  
that we belong together  
Never be ashamed, call my name  
Tell me I'm the one you'll treasure."  
--Forever-- by _Mariah Carey_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Come back to us, you can't leave just yet..._

Those words...spoken so softly. Their pull was undeniable, yet so was the unquenchable desire to just let everything go, to be so fully free of...those things, those priorities that had been placed upon me. 

What were they again? I really couldn't remember, my mind was suddenly so distorted that it hurt to think. Pain was thrumming through portions of my mind that I didn't know existed. The mother of all migraines was in town and it didn't look like it would leave anytime soon. 

But the pain meant I was alive, right? 

_Not exactly._

Now I was confused as well as in pain. What did that voice mean? Whose voice was it? Or was I just imagining the whole thing? 

_No, you aren't imagining me,_ A kind chuckle. _My Superior thought the pain would bring you back._

Great, my 'voice's' Superior had a sick sense of humor. How bizzare, how bizzare. 

_Yes, life can be very bizzare,_ A pause, _Especially when you feel like it's been scripted out for you...Isn't that right, Cirrus?_

How does it know my name? Where AM I? 

_Good questions, as always. I'm so glad to finally be able to meet you._

Meet me? How was a voice going to do that? Or was it too chicken to make a personal appearance? 

_Afraid? No, I'm not afraid._ A Gary-like snicker. _I'm afraid that doesn't run in my family. Just..hang on, I'll be right there._

Right, my 'voice' will show itself...whatever. This was just a bunch of blah, blah, blah...Wait, my headache has vanished and why am I suddenly seeing light...? 

A sudden pinpoint of light had suddenly flared into existance directly in front of where I was. Imagine being in a room that had no windows and only one door. Step into that room, close the door and turn off the lights. Distorientation hits hard, you feel like you have no body, and you might even get a bit lightheaded. Now imagine that there is a keyhole in that door, just under the handle. That's what the pinpoint of light looked like. Then imagine that someone flings open the door, bright ceiling lights that are in the hall beyond suddenly floods the room, momentarily blinding you...That's what just happened to me. 

I squinted, realizing I was in my body, and flung a hand up to ward off the sudden light. It flared once more, sun-bright in its intensity, then faded to an eye-managable level. A tall girl was walking towards me, her right arm held up and out, like a waitress balancing a tray...only the tray was a ball of lavendar-colored light the size of a basketball. 

As she got closer, I could see that she had straight blond hair that fell a few inches above her shoulders, and she seemed to be around my age. She was wearing a white outfit that looked like a Greek Goddess costume, threads of gold and silver edged the dress, and sparkled in the light. Her mahogany-brown eyes had a lazy, half-lidded look that contrasted shaply with the intelligence that shone from them. Blond eye-brows arched in a half-moon shape and she smiled at me. 

"I hope you don't mind the toga thing," Her voice was throaty and she sounded amused. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon and everything else is at the cleaners." 

"You know what they say," I shrugged, "Expect the unexpected." 

She didn't answer for a second, then, "I suppose so, but then, no one expects Death." 

That caught me off guard. "So I...I really am dead, huh?" I bit at my lower lip, "Darn it, I never got a chance to say goodbye..." 

"Hold up," She shook her head, "I didn't say you were dead, just that Death can be unexpected. You aren't _fully_ dead, not yet anyway. You are very much needed in life. You can do more good alive than dead." 

"Just who are you?" 

"Who do you want me to be?" 

"Just answer the darned question!" 

She laughed, a light sound that contrasted with her voice, "Oh, Mo...Cirrus! You are funny...All-right then...The truth is..." She paused, pursing her lips. "Do you remember when you asked Cell if he was the Big Guy?" 

"...Yeah, why?" 

"What if I told you the Big Guy was a Girl?" 

"What the fudge??" I shook my head, "That is _not_ what I was going to say!" 

She smiled at me, "My Superior knew full well what you were going to say. Profanity isn't acceptable here." 

"And where are we?" I looked around, seeing only inky black darkness beyond the reaches of her light. "We aren't anywhere, are we?" 

"Oh, no...we're somewhere....but when I show you _where_ we are, I want you to promise not to hyperventallate or anything. Normal rules of science and physics won't apply to you while you're around me." She cocked her head to the side, quirked her eyebrows, "Promise?" 

I sighed, "I really can't believe this..." 

"Pwetty pwease?" Her eyes glittered anime-style. 

_I really don't believe this is happening._ I shook my head, "Fine, but only if you don't...look at me like that. It's really disturbing." 

Instantaneous change. She grabbed my hand and squealed, "Oh yay!! Field trip!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

This girl was so strange. I can now honestly say that I've met the strangest person I'd ever meet in life. Er, or maybe the _afterlife_.

Okay, so what happened, right? Well, right after she said the words 'field trip,' all of the darkness that surrounded us became the inky blackness that I've only seen in the night sky. Which would be because it _became_ the night sky!

Ever see the opening credits for a Star Trek show? I'm talking about the newer ones, not the ones that had Shatner in the lineup. _That_ is what outer space really does look like! I should know. I'm currently going through it.

Keeping my death grip (no pun intended, honestly) on the girls' hand, I looked over at her. Though we were zipping through space, the hair on her head was as calm and stick straight as if we were standing still. I decided to ask quesions.

"Uh, what should I call you?" That caught her attention.

"What?"

"Well, I can't keep on calling you, 'Hey you,' or 'Uh..,' you know. So what's your name?"

"Oh," she looked ahead for a moment, thinking. "I really shouldn't be telling you my name, but it's Aria."

"Hey, that's a great name! You shouldn't be ashamed of telling it to me." I grinned when I saw her blushing. "It's really very pretty. It's from operas, right?"

"Yeah, my dad told me y...my mother loved operas." She shrugged, "I never really knew her."

"What happened?"

We stopped, right next to Jupiter. "Do you want to stay here, or take a rest on one of the moons?"

Her question caught me off guard. "I guess one of the moons. I'm virtually tired."

Aria smiled and led me down to a rocky grey moon that was currently whizzing below us. "You don't have to worry about anything happening to you." We touched down on the surface and Aria let go of my hand. Though I futiley held my breath, I released it when nothing happened. "See, nothing will happen to you as long as you don't go any further than twenty feet from me."

"What happens then?"

"Your soul will vanish." She looked somber, then quirked a grin at me. "Come on, lets talk."

And talk we did. It seems that Aria lived in the same Pokémon world as Gary and Ash and Co. Her father was a Pokémon Master and her mother bred prize-winning Umbreons and Espeons. When she was five, her mother left with her champion Umbreon pair for a show being held at Ecruteak and simply vanished on the way there. She was never heard from again.

Tears trickled down the side of Aria's face, her brown eyes golden from her sorrow. When the tears fell from her face, they vanished in mid-air, never hitting the surface of the moon. "The worst part is that I can't remember her...at all." She ducked her head, silky blond strands falling around her. "If it weren't for the message she left on the answering machine the morning she left, I would never have remembered what she looked or talked like. I would've forgotten her."

Though I was not a person to be moved by someone elses sorrow, the sounds of Aria's weeping hit something deep within me. Before I realized what I was doing, I had gotten off my moon-rock seat, and dropped to my knees to hold Aria in a tight hug. I was hugging someone I didn't know but for ten minutes (or so), but it felt like the most natural thing to do.

"Shh," I said, stroking her hair, "It'll be okay, don't worry." I started humming a tune I'd heard on X:WP and after a while, Aria's sobs stopped.

She hugged me back, and I started saying, "It's allright..." but I paused. I'd almost said, "It's allright, baby." Where had _those_ words come from? I was very confused and unsure right about now. 

We stood up and Aria wiped at her face with a Kleenex that suddenly appeared, then disappeared when she finished with it. "We should go now," she said, "It's about that time."

"Wait! What will happen to me when I go back? I'm assuming you're talking about me going back to my body, right?"

"What? Oh, yes! I almost forgot about that." She cleared her throat. "When you get back to your body, you will have a month until you and Brock's Vulpix switch places."

"Great. So, I stay with Brock-o and make sure he stays alive. How will I know when he will be okay permanently?"

"Team Rocket is behind Brock's death. They kill him after he tries to stop one of their nefarious schemes. You have to be sure that the scheme fails and that Brock stays alive. He will have died two weeks after you and Vulpix switch places." She shook her head. "I don't know where the death takes place, or how they do it. All I know is that it's messy and lots of lives are affected."

I bit at my lower lip. "Will there be anything that would make me not able to switch back?"

"No, well, just an evolution."

"Huh?"

"If Brock uses a Fire Stone to evolve Vulpix, but _you're_ the one that's home, as it were, and not Vulpix herself, then _you_ would be a Ninetales for life." She shrugged. "That's about it, though. I couldn't tell you for sure if Brock has a Fire Stone, but since he's a Gym Leader, I wouldn't put it past him to not have one. Just be carefull."

"What about the Dark Charizard?"

"The what?" Aria looked confused, then a flash of recognition lit her face. "Oh, right. Well, she gets to live, if she wants to. Brock's the one that caught her with the Master Ball, so he's her Trainer."

"Okay..." I paused. "What about Xanady? Will she remain a Cyndaquil forever?"

Aria shook her head, "No, eventually she'll evolve into a Quilava and then a Typhlosion..."

"That's not what I meant!" I snapped. "Will she become human again?"

"Oh that, uh, I suppose she could turn human when she wants to." She shrugged. "Maybe I can hook up a were-quil or something. I have connections with that Department, but it's something they'll have to discuss with her. Are you sure you want your old enemy with that kind of power?"

"Power?"

"Yeah, over her own fate. After all, she nearly destroyed the world for her own evil purposes."

"Did she?" I frowned, "Or did she really believe she was doing good for the world?"

"Only she knows that answer." Aria sighed and stretched. "Is that all?"

I nodded, "Okay, I guess I'm ready then."

The surface of the moon, and the huge imposing bulk of Jupiter that had been behind it, vanished to the blackness of that place I'd first seen Aria in.

I looked around, confused, "Was that real? Or did I imagine it all?"

"No, you didn't imagine it." She pointed at my shoes. "You've got moon dust on your sneakers."

Looking down, I missed the look on Aria's face. "What? Really? I'm gonna have to can that...I'd make a fortune!"

"It's time to say goodbye."

"Huh? Goodbye?" I looked up in time to see Aria waving at me.

"It was nice," Aria started to vanish, her voice was getting echoey, her form was fading. "...Nice to finally see you, Mother..."

"_WHAT?!_" But it was too late and suddenly, I didn't see or hear anything.

Then...

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Unbelievable! She's waking up!" A male voice, the first to bring me back to consciousness.

Faces hovered over me, fuzzy and then growing clear and then back to fuzzy. I thought I saw Gary's face before I passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**Teaser**_: Phew, looks like Cirrus made it back to life after all. Just who **was** that girl? Could Aria _really_ be Cirrus' daughter? Then who's the father? Well, I ain't telling! The next chapter out will be the _**LAST**_ chapter for Neojourney. Really, for real, totally real..The Last Chapter. Until next Friday (And I will post it then, too), I bid y'all, adieu. As long as it means what I think it means. Whatever that means. Aww heck, just review, okay? Tell me if I'm writing good! Or, uh, not good... 


	22. Chapter 20 - Fallin’ In and Out

- Ñëò journey -

- Neojourney -   
.:.20.:.  
Fallin' In and Out

"Keep it up homegirl don't u quit  
U know the way you scream is the ultimate."  
--Every Other Time-- by _LFO_

_____________________________________________________________________________

A gentle warm breeze drew its fingers softly over my face and my bare arms. I siged, then froze when I felt a pressure on my chest. Opening my eyes, I could see lilac colored fur almost blocking my sight. The black outline of closed almond shaped eyes flitted and the button-small nose twitched in sleep. The sight of Mystique's face so close to mine had me giggling; she was so cute looking, it was hard to not laugh.

Her ears twitched and her eyes opened, the confused look that clouded her eyes cleared when she saw me smiling. She stood up and yipped, a sound of joy. Her rabbit long ears twitched back, listening to something....something that turned out to be some_one_. My parents had just stepped into the room, and the sight of Mystique standing on me had my mom calling out to her.

"Get down, you little creature! Honestly, I don't know if it's a cat or a rabbit..." Her voice trailed off when Mystique lept to the floor, revealing me wide awake.

"You know," I cleared my throat, "She's an evolved Eevee and..."

Set asunder by overjoyed parents, I could do nothing but wait until the hugging and crying stopped. I think we all did our share of each. A few minutes later, my parents sat back, my mom on the bedside chair and my dad at the foot of my bed. It seemed that I was completely healed; I didn't have even a scratch on me.

"We're not really sure what happened," Dad said, looking uncomfortable, "Seeing as how this is a totally different world, I'm sure that things can be very different than our world."

"..But?" I prompted him.

"But...well, your mother and I just aren't sure it's for us." He held up a hand at my protest. "Now Cirrus, don't get upset. We know that you may have had a crush on that young man..."

"Oh, Gerald, just spit it out!" Mom rolled her eyes, "Cirrus we're going back. You have two days to say your goodbyes and that's it."

I wasn't sure if I could get any paler or my eyes any wider. My heart skipped several beats and I heard Mystique whimper. "..I...Y..you..._can't_ be serious!" I finally sputtered out.

Mom snorted, "We are totally serious, young lady. You're life was in danger at least twice...God only knows how many more times that you aren't teling us about..."

I flushed, thinking back to the war and that infamous battle between me and that darned Weedle.

She shook her head, "See, that's what I mean. You always blush when you're lying." Her expression softened. "Oh hon, I...we do love you and we just want what's best for you. We'd like to keep you alive!"

"I know," I smiled slowly, a smile I was sure didn't reach my eyes, "It's just that...I thought I'd found my place, y'know? I'm _happy_ here...Training Pokémon and...stuff." I cursed my suddenly blushing face.

Dad smiled, a knowing smile shared with Mom. "I'm sure that _stuff_ has to do with a certain young Trainer, right?"

"...Uh, yeah..."

"Cirrus, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave him." Mom frowned, "It's just too dangerous here."

"But it's dangerous at _home_, too!" I glared at her. "Are you going to shelter me there, too?"

"Cirrus..." Dad warned, "It's only for the best."

"I'm so sure." I bit at my lower lip. "Two days, huh?"

Nods.

"Aiight then, I guess that's it then." I yawned, and lay back down on the fluffy pillow. "I think I need a bit more sleep, okay?"

My parents Looked at each other, then nodded and got up. They both hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

"We'll make sure you can be released later today," Dad said. "The doctor was going to release you this morning, but you were sleeping so soundly."

"That young man was here too, but we didn't let him in," Mom shook her head, "It would be better to make this a clean break."

Without a look back, they left, closing the door gently behind them. Only then, when the door was firmly closed behind them, did I let the tears well up, and fall hotly down my face. I cried softly, not moving, letting the tears fall unchecked, and it was only when Mystique lept up and started pawing at my shoulders, that I moved. I grabbed her in a bear hug and cried into her soft fur.

She let me cry out my emotions, and then nuzzled my neck. I stopped crying and wiped at my eyes and cheeks with the edge of the bed-sheet. Then I dabbed at her tear dampened fur, sniffling out a giggle. "I think we're both lucky you aren't a Fire or Rock type. I could've K.O.'d you."

Mystique purred, batting at a lock of my hair. I think I was lucky she was only the size of a cat or small dog. A thought occured to me as I looked over at the open window. It looked like it was mid-day and the area outside was moderately busy. I had to be in a Pokémon Center because it didn't look a thing like the hospital I'd been in before. Heh, it was probably cheaper, too.

Looking down at Mystique, I asked her, "Do you think you could find Gary and bring him here?"

She nodded and yapped. I could imagine her saying, _Duh, you idiot!_

"Good...go get him!" I grinned, pointing at the window.

Mystique kind of snorted a laugh, then lept off the bed...completely opposite of my pointing finger. My mouth dropped open as she ran towards, then _through_, the closed door.

He must have been staying somewhere close, because only a few minutes passed before Mystique ran back through the closed door. She was leaping up on the bed when the door opened, revealing Gary, dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. His sneakers sqeaked on the white tiled floor as he darted over, the door closing gently behind him.

I sat up, my heart thudding in anticipation and I wasn't sure my face could handle the huge grin spreading across my face. He cupped my face in his hands and I grasped his arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again.." He murmered, "I thought you were gone from me, and Mew..."

"Forget about Mew," I said as I dragged him down towards me, "You are all that matters to me."

Gary lowered his head, his lips nearly meeting mine, then hesitated. The sound of his breath catching, releasing, sent shivers through me. "I nearly lost you," he said softly.

Forcing thoughts of what I was going to do in a month from my mind, I lied, "Never again...I promise."

And he brushed his lips, a fluttering of motion, once...twice over mine. The emmense feeling of love that I had for him had my body buzzing with emotions. 

Suddenly, we were forced apart, and the shocked sounding mind-voice that screeched, "_CHILDREN!_" had us both clutching at our ears. I pried open one eye to see that Gary and I were both outlined in a blue glow. A glow that could belong to only one rare and extremely annoying creature.

"MEW!!" We both cried out, glancing around at the air.

"Where are you," Gary glared at the air around him, "You annoying excuse for a pink-coated Tinkerbell."

Mew glimmered into existance, a shower of silver glitter falling around her. Her blue eyes were wide with innocence. _"I have done absolutely nothing wrong. You two, on the other paw, were about to..."_

"Well that was the general plan," Gary snorted. "But you had to..."

I burst out laughing, the sight of Gary glaring at Mew was just too funny. The sound of my laughing froze them; Mew hovering upside down and Gary wagging his index finger at her. 

_Brock..._ The though froze me and I shivered. Gary and Mew were instantly at my bedside.

"Are you cold?" He asked, holding an extra blanket around my shoulders.

"_Bad thoughts?_" Mew asked, bouncing on a psy-bubble, as she looked pointedly at Gary.

I blinked, "No...I...it's something else." I turned to Gary, "They want to leave. My parents want to leave this world."

Stunned, Gary sat on the chair, slouching back in it. We sat there for a while, thinking, as Mew and Mystique played on psy-bubbles. Minutes passed before Gary suddenly sat up, snapping his fingers. "I got it!"

Mew clasped her paws together, her eyes shining in an anime fashion, "_Oh joyous day! He finally realized he has a brain!_"

Shooting a seething look at Mew, he sighed, "No, I finally found a way to rid the world of you."

Mew fluttered a feathered fan, "_Behold! I tremble,_" she retorted mockingly.

"Kids..." I warned them, "Play nice or no ice cream."

Mystique yipped and I nodded, "Yes, by golly by gosh, it _is_ Hagan-Daas."

Mew and Gary looked at each other with deadpan expressions. "You dork," he said to me.

"Geek."

"Loser."

"Troglodyte."

"..."

I nodded, "Good, I won this round. Remember it always."

Mew sketched a silvered 2 and 0 in the air, and I shook my head. "No, Mew, I think I beat him more than twice."

She shrugged. _"Whatever. I believe Mr. Genius here had something to say."_

Gary's expression sobered, "I think Mew could help us."

"Go on."

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was later that night, about seven thirty, when I was walking out of the Pokemon Center with my parents and Matt. Dad had a small bag with some of my stuff in it, including some pills for the headaches Nurse Joy warned I might get. I wasn't looking forward to those.

The night air was cool and humidity free, the scents of baking foods filled it along with the sounds of people walking to and from clubs and stores. It never failed to amaze me how busy this dimension was. So energy filled.

Right. Gary's Plan. He told the three of us his ingenius plan, detail by detail, and it touched me of how hard he had thought of it. According to said plan, Mew could influence Nurse Joy and have her tell my parents that it would be unsafe for me to have go back with them to the 'real' world so soon after my waking. She would tell them that I could travel after a month.

The other part of his plan dealt with my brother. After the Telling of the plan, Matt had come into my hospital room. He hadn't been thrilled at all by seeing Gary or Mew. Heck, he barely tolerated Mystique or any of my other Pokemon, much less one of the rarest or my boyfriend. Heh, boyfriend...grrr, baby..very grrrr.

Gary had been filled in by Mew of what I was going to do with Brock and Vulpix. Nothing bad, baka you! Sheesh, mind out of gutter! Aiight, so I at least remembered that Gary could be the only one to truely know what I would be doing in helping Brock stay alive. As for the whole body-switching deal....that was something Matt could positively not know.

Right, Matt. He knew that Mom and Dad wanted to go back home. I decided to take a chance and tell Matt that I was needed here for a month more. It turns out that he wanted to stay as well, to be my bodyguard. His intentions had absolutely nothing to do with a certain Trainer by the name of Celerity. Sure, brother dear.

What do you mean, 'I at least remembered,' you might be saying. Well, it seems that a whole block of my memory seems to be, uh, blocked from me. I remember Cell, and the Xena and Rose playing pool thing, but the time from me falling unconscious in the clouds, to waking and seeing Mystique has been totally blocked. I _know_ something happened, but everytime I try to remember, my head really hurts. I asked Mew, but she just looked at me with this sad, yet knowing, look and shook her head. She could, but _wouldn't_ try to un-block it. I'm so mad at her, but she says it's for the best.

As if.

So, what would Matt know of with this whole thing? Only that our parents would be going to the 'real' world and that we would join them at a later time. After I was well enough to travel. See, it was all good.

It was a ten minute walk home. Seems that we were safely in Viridian City, though I also have no memory of what happened in between being the Dark Charizard and the Master Ball. I shuddered and felt relief when the lights of home winked at us. The two story house was neat and tidy. The white picket fence that surrounded it had a full, tended garden enclosed within it; a small fountain gurgled as a pair of Pidgey that had been drinking from it, fluttered into the air. 

The front door opened and the scent of baking bread wafted out. Matt guided me in, gently taking me by the arm. Mom's Mr. Mime grinned its fools grin at us and I smiled back. 

I was home and it felt so good. There was no way I could possibly leave here.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Fin.


End file.
